<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha in Training by TuppingLiberty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707771">Alpha in Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty'>TuppingLiberty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bonding, Breeding Kink, Broken Bones, Cock Cages, Come Marking, Comeplay, Companions, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Abortion, Dom/sub, Edging, Emergency room, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Gags, Getting Together, Happily Ever After, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Kink, Kink Training, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, NaNoWriMo 2020, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Past Abuse, Past Verbal Abuse, Pool Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sex Training, Sex Work, Suspension, Underwear, Vibrators, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Omegas are rare and valuable, as the only humans who can give birth to Alphas and Omegas, a system has developed in the upper classes that forces Alphas to undergo training programs, akin to hands-on sex education, before they're allowed to marry an Omega. </p><p>Systems are prone to corruption, though, and Omega Julian "Jules" Perez's marriage can attest to that. A decade ago he left his Alpha and became a companion, an Alpha trainer, determined to keep other Omegas from his own bad experience, and sticking it to his upper class family who abandoned him to his abuser. He loves his job just as much as he loves his independence, and his son, Ethan. </p><p>Luke Hollis wasn't born to an upper class Omega like Jules; everything he has, he fought for - literally. More than a decade ago Michael Hollis found him at an underground boxing ring and hired him as his bodyguard. Who knew the bodyguard would have such a brilliant mind for business? Michael wants to leave Luke his company, but the shareholders need Luke to prove he's one of them first, by marrying a nice, quiet rich Omega. Which, of course, means he has to go through the stupid, waste of time sex training. Like he doesn't know how to have sex. Ridiculous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian "Jules" Perez/Luke Hollis, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet Luke and Julian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A kinktober/nanowrimo crossover event!</p><p>Goals: <br/>31 kinktober prompts (I'm using this list: https://intim3ate.tumblr.com/post/629361596421046272/kinktober-2020-prompts)<br/>50k words<br/>Done by Dec. 31, 2020</p><p>I've been stuck in a rut recently and I wanted to write something where I publish as I go. It could be a complete disaster, but hopefully it will be a smutty, enjoyable disaster.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rightness sings up his arm as Luke lands a blow squarely on the heavy bag. There’s a certain bliss in hitting something perfectly that radiates through him with each landed punch, one after the other, his body moving with the follow through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if he’s imagining one especially traditionalist board member’s face every time he lands a blow, so be it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His trainer - ha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trainer,</span>
  </em>
  <span> such a wonder after a childhood of learning to fight just so he could eat - whistles to call time, tossing him a towel, which is when Luke realizes that he’s dripping sweat and that roiling anger inside him has only been quelled somewhat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a visitor, Mr. Hollis, sir,” his trainer says quietly, taking the soaked towel and handing him a water bottle instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke takes a sip of water and turns expectantly, surprised to see Michael Hollis standing at the edge of the gym, looking out of place in his three-piece-suit. His former client, current boss, and surrogate Alpha father rarely makes it down to the basement level gym of Hollis, Incorporated these days. Most people prefer the renovation they did on the third floor exercise center - it’s brighter and more beta and omega friendly, for starters. Maybe Luke should move there, but he always feels a bit more at home stepping into the dank basement gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns. “What’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael’s eyes flash with amusement. “I tell you, you can take the boy out of the underground illegal Alpha boxing circuit…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke flushes, though it’s not apparent because of the exercise, and busies himself with taking off his wraps, revealing knuckles with obvious scarring from before he’d been more careful about his body. Before he’d had to care about appearances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It bristles him how much he has to care about appearances now, and how much he’s actually starting to buy into it. He hates the thought of any of the board members, or the upper crust society in which they move - and, he supposes, now him, too - thinking less of him because he’s new money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now it sounds like you’re quoting the shareholders.” He looks Michael over again. “Why do I get the idea you’re the bearer of bad news?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad news, per se.” Michael gestures for him to sit down at one of the ratty gym chairs and Luke does, still amused at how Michael looks in his designer suit. “I talked to the Amberlees about their omega.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighs, brushing sweaty bangs off his forehead as he imagines the quiet, meek man that he’d met at a handful of gatherings. They’d shared five minutes and a plate of canapes at Michael’s last birthday party, and when pressed by the board members of Hollis, Inc., Luke had blurted out ‘the Amberlee omega’ as his interest for marriage after a loss of coming up with anyone else. “And?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they’re willing to consider your offer, son.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some sort of relief sweeps through Luke. He’s so close to everything he’s ever hungered for, fought for, bled for. “I’m sensing a ‘but.’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, the Amberlees won’t sign off until you’re certified by one of the top training houses in LA. I have a list, but they have a strong preference for Julian Perez.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is bullshit-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d ask the same if I had an omega to marry off, Lukas,” Michael says with some censure in his voice, then snorts. “Instead I’ve got a bull-headed Alpha with the most brilliant business mind I’ve ever seen who knows a good deal when he sees one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you think this is a good deal?” Luke holds up a finger, counting off. “You want me to inherit Hollis Inc., but the shareholders won’t agree to it unless I marry a nice little omega and get started on making an heir and spare, and I can’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> until I’ve been ‘certified’ by some prostitute to better ‘pleasure’ omegas. It’s almost,” Luke says with narrowed eyes, “like they have a million hoops for me to jump through as a former street rat. You think I’ll ever be good enough for them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just have to do enough to appease a few traditionalists on the board. Once they get a hold of the boatloads of money your brilliant mind will be continuing to make for the company, the rest will fall in line happily.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impatience makes Luke’s skin feel prickly, makes him wish he was still hitting the heavy bag. Michael takes in the flex of his knuckles and reaches out to pat his knee in that fatherly way he has. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see, Luke. They’ll be eating out of your hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nods, rolling up his wraps and tossing them in his gym bag. “Do you have time right now to look at the quarterly reports?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael looks a little relieved to be back in the land of business, a relief Luke feels as well. Discussing omega training with the man who took you from the streets, gave you a home, and eventually a life - well, it’s not exactly the most comfortable feeling in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over dinner? Sure. Just promise me you’ll call Mr. Perez tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke slings his bag over his shoulder as he stands. “Let me grab a quick shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call, gods, okay? I’ll call.” Anger bristling under his skin, he heads to the locker room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-” Julian gasps in a breath as he comes, a little pop of an orgasm that makes his skin tingle, pleasure moving through him all syrupy and warm. He gives himself a moment to enjoy it before he opens his eyes, nodding at the man waiting expectantly between his legs, wiping Julian's slick from his lips. “Very good, Harris.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harris, who Julian swears is more puppy than man, looks eager. “So my technique is coming along?” Without prompting, he takes a warm cloth from the bedside table and starts to clean between Julian’s legs, lovingly - although Julian knows it’s not exactly him that Harris is acting this way for. “Do you think she’ll like it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian sits up when Harris is done with the cloth, grabbing his robe and wrapping it around his body. The silk feels cool on his pleasure-warm skin. Harris and his omega are a bit of a love match, and Harris had enthusiastically gone through his training just for her. “I think she’ll like it just as much as she loves you, my dear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves seeing his client’s little awed grin. “Can I get you anything, Jules? Water? A snack?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian smiles, stretching limbs stiff from sex. “I’m fine, thank you. Harris, I do believe you’re ready for your omega.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Harris pauses in pulling on his pants, his smile going even wider. “That’s- that’s much earlier than expected, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Julian stands, going over to Harris and giving him a friendly kiss on the forehead. “You’re going to do well for your omega. Just remember the key to everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Communication,” Harris dutifully repeats, giving Julian a vague idea of what the man had been like as a school boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good. I’ll have the House prepare the paperwork and send it to your office. I wish you the best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever exuberant, Harris hugs him excitedly, his pants still only half on. With a laugh, Julian lets some of Harris’ excitement infect him too as he leads him through the suite in the Lilymoore House and to the front door, pressing a button that will let Harris slide through security easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, his house phone starts ringing, and it can really only be one person. “Hello, Alice,” he murmurs, taking the cordless handset with him as he trails through the apartment, cleaning up a little after himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it go as you expected?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harris is done, yes. Sweet young man. I wish they were all like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right. See if you can find another sweet Alpha of his age in his entire tax bracket.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian gives a little humorless hum. Too true, although that’s why he does this work. If he can better just a handful of omegas’ lives through this, then it’s worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone called, asked to see you. Luke Hollis. Wants the whole package, ASAP.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told him that’s not how I work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice snorts, and Julian can just picture her on her phone down in her office, an incredulous look on her face. “Seemed impatient about it, but insisted I pass the message along. So here I am, passing the message along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice’s dry tone does all it needs to communicate, ‘I’m your boss, not your message girl.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make an appointment with him. Thank you, Alice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alice speaks again, her voice is softer. “You’re welcome, Jules.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're quick with goodbyes before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d shown up at her doorstep a decade ago, Ethan pressed against the warmth of his chest, to lean on her as an old school acquaintance when he’d had nowhere else to turn. She hadn’t been the head of Lilymoore then, but then again, he hadn’t been the most notorious and sought-after omega companion in LA back then, either. They’d lifted each other, and the reputation of Lilymoore, right out of the gutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Done with clients for the day, Julian dresses for comfort, slipping out of his companion persona and into his parent one. He’s not sure, not anymore, which one is real, if either are. Both demand different parts of him equally, and he feels like he can give neither up. He forces himself to think of Ethan, to think of family things, to think of their weekend plans and that parent-teacher conference he needs to schedule and what needs to go on the grocery list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll do the opposite heading to Lilymoore tomorrow. Put his clients front and center in his mind, review what stages they’re at in their progress, loosen himself up with yoga and a hot bath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two extremely separate worlds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel, the beta son of his neighbors and friends, has his head buried in a calculus book when Julian lets himself in the apartment. At ten, Ethan’s starting to get to the age where he objects to being babysat, and Daniel, the family friend and ‘older brother,’ eases the sting a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give my best to your parents,” Julian calls quietly from his front door, watching Daniel make his way down the hall to his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s smaller, actually, this space, than his apartment at Lilymoore, but he’d fought hard the first few years to earn enough so that Ethan could have a normal place to live, even if it’s a downgrade from where he works. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boy is sleeping, curled up around a pillow and out like a light. Julian’s heart thumps against his chest as he does a quick thank you to the gods for the miracle laying in that bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s restless, so he takes a hot shower then settles himself into his bed with his phone and pulls up a quick search on Luke Hollis. He doesn’t go very deep, just enough to glean that he’s the heir to the Hollis throne, which means he’ll be looking for an elite omega from a good family. Makes sense he’d come to the best, then, Julian thinks rather smugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corporate headshot Hollis, Inc. has up for Luke captures most of Julian’s attention. He’s a stunningly attractive man, with piercing blue eyes, short dark hair, and just a hint of dark scruff along his jawline. His broad shoulders fill out the suit well, and he has just the smallest amount of smile - more a smirk - quirking his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian can only hope his personality is just as appealing. This may prove to be a very interesting training indeed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vanilla Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julian and Luke have their first session.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note: there is no updating schedule, it's post-as-I-go with the goal of being done by Dec. 31.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes Jules approximately five seconds to realize exactly how inaccurate the corporate photo of Luke Hollis is. Oh, he's attractive, even more so, as he sits across from Julian in the area of his apartment Julian reserves for more formal conversations. Luke’s wearing another lovely bespoke suit just like the picture, one ankle propped on the opposite knee. He looks impeccable.</p><p>But a still image can never capture the raw animal vitality of an alpha, and Luke has it coming off of him in waves. </p><p>Too bad the alpha is currently very annoyed either at him, this whole process, or both. </p><p>“How long does this training take?”</p><p>Julian forces a smile at alpha impatience. He hasn't gotten this far by being timid around the typical alpha-hole behavior. Navigating it has been a vital piece of his survival up to this point. His therapist calls it a coping mechanism; Jules calls it good business practice. </p><p>“As long as I feel is necessary. It depends on you, and your experience.”</p><p>“I've had sex before,” Luke grumbles, seeming about five seconds away from an eye roll. </p><p>Jules gives that a light laugh, which seems to disarm Luke a little. “Well yes, while I'm happy to train the completely uninitiated, I hadn't thought that an alpha of your age had made it this far without some experience. With an omega?”</p><p>Luke frowns. “Not exactly, no. Does it matter?”</p><p>Julian leans over to the tea service on the table between them and pours two cups. “Sugar? Milk?” </p><p>“Plain is fine.” Luke's impatience is obvious, but Julian won't be rushed as he doctors his own to his liking.</p><p>“Sex between an alpha and omega is, well, <em> can be </em> a transcendent experience no other dynamic pairing can touch. Or, it can be what I'm sure you've experienced so far, which has…” Jules eyes Luke over the top of his teacup and decides he can risk it. “...probably been just fine.”</p><p>Luke Hollis clearly hasn't made it this far by letting anyone get under his skin, and Julian isn't disappointed in his controlled reaction. He is, however, just a little delighted to see some of the impatience shiver through Luke. </p><p>“I've never heard anything special about alpha/omega pairings.”</p><p>Jules sighs as he sets down his teacup and moves to sit next to Luke, their thighs touching, Luke’s wool suit resting against the linen of Julian’s light rusted red pants. “Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to sell you that old fashioned conservative bullshit that other dynamic pairings are improper. Everyone has the potential, even alpha/alpha, and love is love.” Trying to gauge Luke’s reaction, Jules runs his fingers over Luke’s thigh and down to his knee. “But with an alpha/omega pairing, it barely takes anything to explode.” </p><p>“If it's so easy, why the training?” </p><p>Julian wants to laugh a little at Luke’s stubbornness. “Lots of things are easy to start with, but need practice and skill to be brilliant. And believe me, when you're practiced enough to make an omega sing an opera, your life will change. Omegas bring out the best in an alpha, in every sense, but they have to have an alpha who brings out the best in them too.”</p><p>Luke looks like he wants to be drawn into Jules’ charisma, but then he frowns and turns away. “How about I just bump your fee up 25% and you sign off on me today?” </p><p>After a decade of offers like that, it shouldn't annoy Jules so much, but it's always been a trigger. He pulls back, leaning against the arm of the couch as casually as possible. “If that's what you want, you can go to one of the lesser houses to get it.”</p><p>“The family of my omega insists on Lilymoore and you,” Luke says through gritted teeth. </p><p>“I can't imagine why,” Jules responds dryly. “Could it be that alphas trained by me have an impressive success rate not just in their marriages but in their jobs? You know I've trained, among others, several successful CEOs, an Oscar winner, and one current congressperson? Your future in-laws are being shrewd business people.” </p><p>Luke stands, pacing over to the window that overlooks the small Lilymoore inner courtyard. “I’m having a hard time believing that.” </p><p>Jules leans over to take a sip of his tea, then moves to the window with the impatient alpha. There are a few of the younger omegas, in training to become companions, in the courtyard taking a break from lessons. It makes Jules happy to see them, to see his legacy being passed on. “It’s very hard to believe until you’ve experienced, I’ll allow. Few people really allow themselves to understand how vital good sex is to their physical and mental well being. Those who neglect it tend to pay the price without even realizing it. Honestly, it’s the asexuals among us who are the luckiest; they’re not at a deficit because they don’t experience sexual desire. They don’t have to worry about it at all. The rest of us fall on a spectrum of how much we need to maintain that healthy balance. For me,” Jules adds a wink for effect, “it’s quite a bit, actually.” </p><p>Luke gives him a little grunt at acknowledgement of his words, but continues looking out the window. Beyond the window, Julian realizes, to something only he can see. Finally, he nods, his mouth a grim line. “Let’s do it, then. And you promise that you’ll do this as quickly as possible? You’re not just going to string me along longer so you can charge me more?” </p><p>For a second, Jules just blinks at him. He’s eventually able to get words out around the feeling of hurt and insult. “You know, I do this by choice, Mr. Hollis, not necessity. Which means I can say no to you and kick you out of here just as easily as you walked in today.” </p><p>Luke looks, at least for a moment, contrite, though it seems pained. The lack of apology is noticeable, though so very stereotypical of alpha behavior. </p><p>Jules sighs, rolling his eyes a little. “That’s one. You get another chance and that’s it. No three strikes here.” </p><p>“Got it.” Luke gives a short nod to punctuate his statement. </p><p>“Before we start, I need to know if you have any boundaries or won’t-dos, sexually. Mine are fairly straightforward: I will not accept verbal abuse or humiliation, and you must respect my safeword. Red means stop, no ifs, ands, or buts. Ignoring any of this is a one-way ticket to being kicked to the street on your ass. Understood?” </p><p>Luke’s nod is more confident this time. “I read and e-signed the agreement you sent over.” </p><p>Jules gives him a rewarding smile, and smooths his hand over his arm. “Thank you, good. Those are taken very seriously here, and are an essential step one when establishing your sexual relationship with your omega. Did you have any for yourself?” </p><p>A faint blush seems to rise on Luke’s cheeks, and he looks back out the window. “I...same for me, I mean. Abuse, humiliation. That stuff. Red works.” </p><p>Jules moves between Luke and the window, sitting on the sill and blocking his view. He bites his lip, softening his countenance deliberately for Luke’s alpha nature. “Okay. If you ever want to add something to your list, just let me know. Communication is the key to everything.” </p><p>“Got it.” </p><p>Smiling a little, Jules walks his fingers up Luke’s solid thigh - <em> mm, nice </em> - before resting them on Luke’s belt. “Do you want to start today? If you have to rush off, I understand.” </p><p>“No, I-” Luke has a moment of looking adorably flustered before he clears his throat. “I can start today, yes. How does this work- I mean, do we just have sex?” </p><p>Julian pulls himself up along Luke’s body, running his hands up until they’re looped around Luke’s neck. Julian’s always been tall for an omega, and it’s beneficial now - Luke’s at the perfect height for kissing, and slow dancing, and leaning his head against Luke’s shoulder and cuddling in close. For now, he comes in close, searching Luke’s pretty blue eyes for distress before he brushes their lips together. It’s a sweet kiss, almost chaste, and Julian doesn’t push. </p><p>He doesn’t want to lead, this first time ‘round. He wants to see exactly where Luke’s coming from, what skills he’s working with. </p><p>Jules hums when Luke’s hand slides down behind him, coming to rest on his lower back and pushing them together more closely. “Shall we take this to my bedroom?” he whispers a hairsbreadth from Luke’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>Following Jules back to his bed allows Luke to take in better how the omega moves, with a confident little sashay of his hips. Of course Julian is attractive; he’s <em> supposed </em> to be attractive after all. The soft omega curves of his hips and stomach, eyes that are both deep brown and alight with intelligence, the smoothness of his light brown skin, it all works, and he’s sure Julian knows it. </p><p>Once he thinks about it like he’d picked Julian up after dancing at a club and this is a one night stand, or something similar, though, his brain starts to get into exactly what Julian has to offer. It’s not a hardship to feel those curves press against his body expectantly. Julian doesn’t push; in fact, he’s surprisingly submissive given his earlier assertive discussion. It gives Luke time for his alpha to lead. </p><p>He captures Julian’s mouth again, reveling a little in the softness of the omega’s lips, the way Julian makes a little sound when Luke pulls him closer. Walking them back to the bed, he presses Julian down to the mattress. The simple linen wrap Julian’s wearing is easily untied and opened, exposing the smooth skin of Julian’s chest. He’s trim until the soft curve of his stomach, which is about as much as Luke notices before working on pushing his linen pants off and away. </p><p>Julian looks up at him expectantly, at once demure while entirely naked, the tiniest hint of a smile at his lips, and just the barest eyebrow arch of a challenge. <em> Intriguing, </em> Luke finally decides. That’s the word that fits the omega to a T. </p><p>He makes quick work of his own clothes, groaning a little when he finally lays on top of Julian to kiss him again. The omega is warm, his body inviting, and Luke’s cock presses against his stomach in sweet friction. Julian’s hand comes to his hair, not pushing but simply running his fingers through as they kiss, the same way his thighs part for Luke’s body, as easy as if it’s not their first time. </p><p>The paperwork Julian had made him sign indicated that he’s on contraception, and since Luke’s tests are clear, they don’t have to worry about a condom. Instead, Luke slides his hand down Julian’s body, smoothing over his smaller omega cock - straining against his belly next to Luke’s - and down to his hole, which is wet with slick. When he spears a finger inside, Jules hums, rolling his hips and taking him deeper. Taking that as his invitation, Luke lines up his cock and eases inside Julian’s hole.</p><p>He’s tight, amazingly so, and Luke buries his face in Julian’s neck, where his scent is strong, as he works his way into Julian’s body. Julian’s channel is like a hot, slick glove squeezing his cock, and when he’s buried all the way inside, he takes a moment to breathe before starting his rhythm, chasing his orgasm. Julian’s hips roll against his thrusts to a primal beat they can feel in their blood, and as Luke nears his peak, he reaches between them and tries to jack Julian off in time with their movements. </p><p>He shudders, spilling inside Julian when the omega clenches around him. He takes Julian’s mouth for the aftershocks, then pulls out and slides down beside him on the bed to catch his breath. He spares a glance at Julian, and finds the omega strangely contemplative. </p><p>Jules looks at him for a second, then nods at the end table by his side. “Hey, can you hand me one of those towels?” </p><p>Luke reaches to get it and hands it off, watching as Julian quietly cleans his own cum from his belly and the slick and cum from between his legs. Impatience claws at him again, his eternal enemy. “So…?” </p><p>“So…” Julian finishes, tossing the cloth into a hamper on his side and reaching for a silk robe hanging on the wall. He wraps it around himself and settles against the headboard, looking thoughtful once again. “It’s a fine start. You know what to do, and you didn’t just thrust into me dry, although I could have used a little more foreplay. But that’s what we’re looking at for vanilla sex, and that, my dear, should not be your standard.” </p><p>“Vanilla sex?” </p><p>Julian smiles, his hands resting on his stomach. “You know how to put tab A in slot B, and that’s good. But you, as an alpha, are capable of so much <em> more </em> than that, and you’re capable of bringing your omega along with you. You know, I’m sure, that omegas can come multiple times in one session of sex.” </p><p>Luke blushes faintly, stiffening at the idea that he’d been less than exemplary. “Yeah, of course. The mythical beast of multiple orgasms.” </p><p>“With the proper training, it’s not mythical at all. Have you ever heard of kink or play in sex?” </p><p>Luke very much hates feeling like he doesn’t know anything, so he scowls, hoping it’ll cover for an answer. </p><p>“Right, well. I said before that alpha and omega pairings have some of the best potential, and this is what I meant - best potential for the alpha and omega being able to reach a headspace that...honestly I have a hard time describing. When I’m in omegaspace, nothing can harm me, even if I’m hurt, everything is so, so good. Transcendent. It’s hard to explain to someone who’s never experienced it. And alphaspace, it’s the same as far as I know. A headspace where you’ll feel so good at doing what it takes to put me in omegaspace that you’ll transcend, too. It’s different for every pairing, but...I just have a feeling that you have this great untapped potential.” Jules leans over, running his hand over Luke’s chest. “Your energy is apparent, practically leaping from your skin.” He shudders, and it’s embarrassingly with more pleasure than he did when he came. “You could take me so deep I’d drown with a smile on my face and my cock spent.” </p><p>Luke blinks, aware that he’s under Julian’s spell. He finally manages to push past it to <em> think. </em> “And why isn’t vanilla sex good enough?” </p><p>Julian grins, standing up and tossing his clothes into the hamper, too, before tossing Luke’s pants at him. “Because that’s a waste of an alpha and omega. I told you earlier that I can help you and your partner reach a higher level of success. I’m not lying, and I know you’re intrigued by that, at least. Give me three months of training time. The board can wait until then, can’t they?” </p><p>And <em> dammit </em>if Julian’s offer isn’t intriguing. He’s sure he could convince the Amberlees to accept a different trainer, but the idea that something Julian can teach him would help him be even more successful? Julian’s right, the promise of being able to reach beyond his shitty circumstances to his wildest dreams is too tempting to turn down. </p><p>To never be cold again, to never be told to find a new place to sleep, to never be looked down on…</p><p>If Julian thinks he can do that with sex... “Okay,” Luke finally answers, pulling his pants on with a sense of finality.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I've got a handle of Julian's character in my brain but Luke is being a little less forthcoming. This is one of the difficulties of posting-as-I-go but hopefully won't come off as too hot a mess. </p><p>Also it's super weird to write a 'not good' sex scene - I mean, it wasn't bad sex, it was just...underwhelming for all involved lol. and it was hard to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Striptease/Deepthroating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julian invites Luke over for some dinner and a second try.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about not posting for a few days! Again, this is why I gave myself until the end of December, but I wanted to post this on Friday night and the boys were just not being cooperative.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Julian:</em> <em>Let’s have dinner and get to know each other a little better tonight. Wear something casual.</em></p><p>Luke replays the text he’d received mid-morning as he checks in with security at Lilymoore. He feels like he should know what to expect from the companion, but everything about the entire training situation makes Luke feel like he’s not quite in the right place. </p><p>Like he doesn’t belong. </p><p>He’s fought against that feeling ever since he started guarding Michael, and he knows from experience that it’s useless garbage. He has every right to want the finer things in life, to expect them, even, and it shouldn’t make him feel guilty to ask for them. He uses that thought to prepare himself as he knocks on Julian’s door. </p><p>The omega welcomes him with a warm smile; Luke can immediately feel how the greeting starts to work on his senses, breaking down his walls. There’s just something about Julian that makes him want to open up, and it’s extremely alarming. </p><p>He’s wearing that flowy linen again, light blue folds that envelop his curves and hide intriguing secrets. “Hello, Luke,” he murmurs, stepping back to let him in and leaning up to brush a short kiss over his cheek in greeting. </p><p>“I have to say, you dress down well.” Julian runs his hands down Luke’s arms over the blue sleeves of his hoodie, then hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Luke’s jeans. “Some businessmen can’t pull it off, you know, this whole casual look.” The omega smiles up at him. “Let’s relax a little before we get down to business, hmm? Do you know how to grill?” </p><p>The way Julian says it, with a twinkle of amusement in his eye, Luke knows he’s trying to appeal to the alpha in him, or at least, the stereotypical alpha behavior of <em> hunt and provide </em> that society likes to place on his shoulders. And dammit, he should be annoyed, but there’s just something...soft and inviting about the way Julian asks - even when Luke knows he’s perfectly capable of providing for himself, or he wouldn’t be in this apartment, in these clothes, with all of these indicators of his wealth.</p><p>“Yeah, I can grill,” is all Luke offers, because he’s so caught up in all the layers of head games there seem to be that he’s not sure what else to say. </p><p>But Jules ropes him into prepping in the kitchen, and they stand hip to hip at the counter, cutting vegetables and getting to know each other. It’s homey, perfectly so, in a way he’s never felt, and that sets off his alarms. He’s slicing the woody end off of a stalk of asparagus when he puts down his knife and looks at the omega beside him. “What are we doing?” </p><p>“We’re making dinner,” Julian says, being, at least in Luke’s opinion, deliberately obtuse. </p><p>“I thought I was here to learn how to have sex better.” </p><p>Julian’s full lips curve up in a smile. “Well, we tried your way. Now we’re trying mine. Trust the process. Do you want to take that hoodie off before grilling? It’s hot out on the balcony right now.” </p><p>“...Sure,” Luke replies eventually. He slips off the sweatshirt, a little self-conscious about the t-shirt underneath. It’s old and soft with use, a shirt he’d picked up at a gym somewhere a long time ago. But there’s genuine - at least he thinks it’s genuine - appreciation in Julian’s eyes. </p><p>On the balcony, even as Luke checks the temperature on the grill and gets things ready, Julian casually unties his kimono style top and slips it off, revealing a tummy-baring crop top below. His linen pants ride low on his hips, and even though Julian could be less dressed, there’s an almost tantalizing element of his partial cover that intrigues Luke as he lays out on a lounge chair by the grill. </p><p>The late afternoon sun is golden on Julian’s skin, and it’s now, as a knee slips tantalizingly between linen, that Luke finally realizes his pants tie at the waist but otherwise slit up the side to expose Jules’ entire leg, from a sparkling gold ankle bracelet to shadowy, inviting thigh. </p><p>Then, as if Julian knows exactly what he’s shown Luke, he says mildly, “So tell me about work today.” </p><p>Their conversation should be awkward, but it’s not. That’s probably Julian’s skill as a companion more than his own stilted speak - the first few years at Hollis, Inc., Michael had had to coach him away from monosyllabic answers and grunts. It had taken him awhile to learn that the richer you are, the more time you have for being long winded, and the more people pretend to care about what you’re saying. Which came first, the chicken or the egg? That part, at least, Luke hasn’t figured out yet. </p><p>“You should come join me,” Julian says when the food is ready, shifting his body and making room - just enough that Luke’s entire side will be pressing up against Julian’s - in the lounge chair. </p><p>The proximity to the omega brings his smell to Luke’s nose; he smells warm, like gingersnap cookies, a scent that makes Luke want to find the juncture of Jules’ neck and bury himself there for a while. Instead, he hands a plate of veggies and steak off to Julian before settling himself in. </p><p>“Actually, I was thinking…” Julian looks up at him, and Luke gets lost in how his long brown lashes rest on his cheeks for a moment. It takes a second for Luke to realize Julian is handing the plate back. “This could be a good first lesson in alpha- and omegaspace. You cooked for me, and there’s nothing more primal than that, really. Showed me how good a provider you are. Sure, we’ve progressed beyond that as a society, but playing with that primalness can be really good foreplay, trust me.” </p><p>He takes Luke’s free hand and draws it over the bare skin of his exposed thigh before pushing deeper, until Luke’s fingers mix with his against his hole, hot and just faintly slick. </p><p>“I have to admit, it’s always been one of the fastest ways to omegaspace for me, when someone takes care of me. Will you take care of me, alpha?” </p><p>Luke’s breath catches in his throat, and he doesn’t have time to analyze the rapid uptick in his heart beat before he’s asking, “What can I do?” </p><p>Julian opens his mouth to answer, but before he can, his stomach growls audibly, and he grins, shutting his mouth and raising a brow. The implication is obvious, even to Luke. He brings his hand back, but Julian captures his fingers, the ones that had felt his slick folds, and pops them in his mouth. He cleans them by whorling his tongue around the tips before he finally releases Luke’s hand. </p><p>More than a little turned on, his cock pressing against his jeans, Luke spears a bite of steak and a piece of grilled summer squash on his fork and brings it to Julian’s lips. Julian hums as he chews, watching Luke take his own bite. The idea that he’s providing for his omega, his omega who had been <em> hungry </em> and now he’s helping - Luke blinks against the feeling of rightness in his body. </p><p>Is this alphaspace? </p><p>They enjoy the meal together quietly, trading bites back and forth, and Luke has a moment of clarity when he realizes this is the most relaxed he’s been in months, years maybe. All he needs to do is concentrate on making Julian happy, and he is, just with this quiet meal.</p><p>Suddenly he can see the appeal of alpha/omega relationships. </p><p>He does what feels right, setting the plate away and pressing Julian back against the lounge chair, hand on his bare thigh as he brushes a kiss over the omega’s lips. Julian hums against him just like he had with the first bite they’d shared, and Luke groans, taking the kiss deeper, pressing his hard cock against Julian’s body so the omega can feel it. </p><p>“What now?” he asks, kissing down the column of Julian’s throat. </p><p>“What are your instincts telling you, alpha?”</p><p><em> Feed. Protect. Mate- </em> Luke blinks against the strange thought - or at least, the thought he shouldn’t be having for <em> Julian. </em> He pulls back, frowning, the feeling he’d had before receding. “I don’t know,” he lies. </p><p>Julian just smiles, though, as if he expected that, and presses against Luke’s shoulder to switch their positions. “Let’s go with my instincts, then. And my instincts are telling me to reward my provider.” </p><p>He straddles Luke’s body, running his hands under Luke’s t-shirt, then working it up and off so he can play with Luke’s chest. He scratches through Luke’s smattering of chest hair before leaning forward to take one nipple in his mouth. It’s still languid, but now there’s an edge to it, and Luke’s skin feels ultra-sensitive. Julian is lovely like this, Luke has the chance to think before all of his brain cells go on vacation when Julian unzips his jeans and strokes the length of his cock. </p><p>“Jules-” Luke can’t stop himself from gasping. He’s struck by the pleasure on Julian’s face when he looks up, meets his eyes, and grins. </p><p>“I’m going to blow you. I’m going to blow you so well, alpha, but I need you to show me what you like. I want you- I <em> need </em> you to use my mouth for your pleasure. Please.” Julian’s eyes are bright, but the plea is evident and genuine. </p><p>“O-okay-” </p><p>“If I need air, if I need you to stop, I’ll do this.” Julian taps his thigh in an obvious pattern, and Luke nods, committing it to memory. The omega takes Luke’s hand and places it in his hair, leaning down so his mouth is ghosting over the head of Luke’s cock. He looks up one last time, meeting Luke’s eyes. “I need you to keep me safe, alpha.” </p><p>Some of that feeling from earlier starts to return, and Luke nods. “I’ll keep you safe. Do what you need to do, baby.” He’s not quite sure where the pet name comes from, but then he can’t think anymore because Julian’s lips are wrapping around the head of his cock. </p><p>Julian hums like Luke’s precum is the best thing he’s ever tasted, and the way his slick smells in the open air of the balcony makes Luke want to believe it’s true. His fingers tighten in Julian’s black locks and after a few moments of Julian hovering at the head, Luke realizes he’s waiting for Luke’s guidance. </p><p>Pushing Julian slowly down his cock is revelatory. He wants to do what Julian had asked, use him, use his mouth, but he’s caught up in ‘taking care’ of the omega from before, and he doesn’t want to push him too far, either, so he stops when his cock reaches the back of Julian’s mouth. </p><p>Julian whines. It shocks Luke into pulling him back up and off, a line of spit connecting Julian’s lips to the head of his cock. “Are you okay?” </p><p>Julian’s eyes are a little blurry, but mostly he looks frustrated, like Luke just took away his favorite play toy. “Trust me to give you the signal. Push me. Use me. I want it, trust me.” </p><p>This time when Julian pops his lips over Luke’s cock, Luke doesn’t hesitate, pushing Julian down where he wants to go, apparently. Gods, the wet heat of Julian’s mouth feels amazing on his cock, and he decides to take the omega at his word. He keeps part of his mind aware to feel for the signal, but otherwise he lets his hand guide Julian’s head for his own pleasure. </p><p>He squeezes his fingers in Julian’s hair and brings him down again, this time breaching that barrier and pushing himself down Julian’s throat. Julian swallows, his throat muscles moving around Luke’s cock, caressing it. It feels amazing, better than any other blowjob he’s ever received, especially when he pulls Julian off and can feel Julian panting for air without having ever used his signal. Lower down the lounge chair, Julian has straddled one of Luke’s legs, and Luke can feel the wet heat seeping through Julian’s pants as he moves and puts friction on himself. The fact that Julian is so clearly into this relieves any other reservations Luke might have had. </p><p>He’s not sure how long they go back and forth like that, Luke pulling Julian down onto his cock until Julian’s eyes are streaming, his cheeks red; the smell of slick potent in the air every time he brings Julian back up; the hazy look in Julian’s eyes that makes Luke want to give and give and give. </p><p>He’s deep in Julian’s throat when he finally comes without letting his knot pop - somehow he doesn’t feel like tying the omega’s mouth is a place they’re at, yet. His stomach muscles contract and he pulls at Julian’s hair, shooting down his throat and letting the bliss wash over him. </p><p>Instinct has him gathering Julian up in his arms, pulling him up to his lap and wiping away the tears from Julian’s cheeks. The omega’s lips are red and swollen, and he still looks dazed and far away, his hips moving against Luke’s body and chasing his own bliss. Growling a little, Luke slips a hand between the folds of the linen pants and finds where Julian is hot and sopping wet. Julian moans, burying his face in Luke’s throat as Luke finds Julian’s hole and starts fingering him, giving him something to fuck against. </p><p>“Oh-” Julian gasps, his fingers scratching over Luke’s chest to find purchase as he thrusts back against Luke’s fingers. “Oh, oh-” </p><p>“Did such a good job, little omega,” Luke murmurs, kissing Julian’s temple. “Come for me, now.” </p><p>Julian cries out and spasms around his fingers, sending out another gush of slick. Luke removes his fingers but Julian pushes back again. “More, more,” he begs. “Please, alpha, please.” </p><p>Warmth fills Luke’s chest, an altogether different feeling than the one he’d just had while coming. His cock’s not even hard, this should be done, but Julian’s not, so he’s not, and-</p><p>He spears his fingers into Julian again, and lifts the omega up for a kiss, biting at already swollen lips and tasting himself in Julian’s mouth. He works a fourth finger in, spreading them to hold Julian open wide, loving the cries he’s drowning out as the omega crests again. </p><p>Julian uses him for another peak before he finally collapses on Luke’s chest, spent, panting, sweaty, gorgeous, and nearly unresponsive. </p><p>And just like before, Luke’s protective instincts kick in. He gathers Julian up in his arms, walking through the apartment until he finds the en suite bathroom, pleased to find a tub there large enough for the two of them. Quietly, kissing Julian as he goes, loving all the soft little sounds Julian is making for him, he strips them both and lowers them into the warm water when it’s ready. </p><p>Julian’s wrapped around him, cheek  resting against his. “That was a good second round,” he manages, his voice rough and fucked out. He gives a little giggle at the understatement. </p><p>“That was...like nothing I’ve ever done before,” Luke admits, cuddling Julian closer to him. He should feel the need to leave, to rush away and onto other things, to not waste time in a bath of all places, but...he can’t find himself to do any of that. Instead, he relaxes against the tub and holds the omega. </p><p>“There you go, just like that,” Julian coaches, his fingers scritching through Luke’s chest hair. “Just let it be.” </p><p>Amazingly, Luke does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chastity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few days a month, Julian has this feeling rise up in him that can't be satisfied by an orgasm - but more by the lack of one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need to probably figure out a way to write less than 2k for each prompt or I won't be done by the end of 2020. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jules can feel the need to be restrained skittering under his skin when he wakes up. It’s not his heat, but more likely his cycle going into upswing to prepare for it. Combine that with the fact that he’s currently having sex with an alpha quite a bit, and his body is understandably confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke’s not going to put any babies in there, you know,” he grumbles at his crotch as he kicks out of his covers and heads to knock on Ethan’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to get up, E-T.” He waits until he hears movement on the other side of the door, a grumbling that mirrors his own. Like father, like son, he thinks as he smiles a little bit before shuffling off to their bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their morning routine is like a well-oiled yet chaotic machine, their single bathroom doing its best to make them annoyed with each other. Still, it’s good, sharing some Cheerios with Ethan at the breakfast table as the ten-year-old talks excitedly about the field trip they’re taking that day. His kid’s normal obsession with dinosaurs had turned into a full-fledged possible life choice after Jules had sprung for a paleontology-themed away camp last year. His little nerd. Julian ruffles his black hair - straight from his father - and stuffs extra snacks for the bus ride in his backpack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of blocks from dropping Ethan off at school, Julian stops for a light and notices one of those pro-alpha (or as Jules likes to think of them, anti-omega) rights activists waving a sign around talking about how alpha training is ridiculous and it’s really the omegas that should be subservient as the weaker dynamic and a bunch of shit like that. And honestly, Julian doesn’t have time for archaic bullshit like that, not when he knows exactly how good - and bad - a relationship between an alpha and an omega can be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes the feeling he’d woken up with worse, though, and he calls Luke through his car’s interface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Luke answers, sounding both confused and distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if I could drop by your office for a brief meeting, unless you’d like to keep that as a boundary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence. “Do...you want to have sex with me in my office?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian gives a wry smile to the emptiness of his car. “Not at the moment, no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then...okay. I’ll let the front desk know you’re dropping by.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately feels a little out of place at Hollis, Inc. He’s dressed down, just a simple pair of slacks and a loose t-shirt, his ‘dad’ clothes as Ethan calls them. He fights against the urge to stuff his hands in his pockets and be every inch the cool omega companion he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s handed off from front desk person to secretary to yet another assistant before he’s finally shown into Luke’s office, a large, well-lit space with a view of the city from floor-to-ceiling windows. He waits until the assistant is gone, then smiles at Luke, who’s approaching from the other side of his desk. “I can see why you asked about the sex. You’re just a little exposed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke blushes a little as he leans in to brush a kiss over Julian’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’m not exactly opposed to exposure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke rolls his eyes at that, and gestures to a small seating area away from his desk. “Can I get you something to drink?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, thank you. I’m not going to be here long.” Jules settles into one of the seats, folding his legs together and waiting for Luke to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s questions like that that have Julian’s omega instincts kicking in all over the place. Once Luke is trained, he’s going to be very, very good. Julian’s almost jealous of the future omega Hollis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the most part. I want you to know that most trainers would think this is a fast step, but something tells me I can take it with you. I trust you, at least with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke frowns, looking speculative. “Trust me? What, do you need business advice or something? You seem to be doing fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian lets himself smile as he reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out the key. He presses it into Luke’s hand. “Different kind of trust, though thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For this.” Julian brings up a photo he’d taken on his phone this morning, and shows it to Luke, whose eyes go wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that your-” He cuts himself off, because it’s very obviously Julian’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Restrained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the key currently sitting in Luke’s palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian shivers at the implication and leans back. “They used to use them as a way to subjugate omegas, you know. Keep us from pleasure, mate us, breed us, get their precious alpha babies off of us. But originally, and now, a chastity device can be used to heighten your omega’s pleasure. There are - I have a certain time of the month, opposite my heat, where no matter how hard I try, I can’t get off, can’t come. This...soothes the restlessness a little bit. I felt it when I woke up today, put the cage on. I could be my own key master but...I want you to do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits, impatient, for Luke to process, then feels elation inside him when the alpha closes his fingers around the key, then pockets it. “What about your other clients? Won’t they want...access?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy now that Luke appears accepting, Julian laughs a little. “You really didn’t do your research before you came to me, did you? I’m a one-client companion. You don’t have to worry about anyone else, alpha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Alice has a key as well for safekeeping, should the necessity arise to use it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something burns behind Luke’s eyes at that, like he’s extremely pleased that Julian is his companion exclusively. “And how long do I get to keep you all locked up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian’s blood heats, edging at omegaspace just slightly. “That’s a choice you get to make, alpha. But…” he brushes his fingers over Luke’s thigh. “We do have a session tomorrow, so why don’t you evaluate the situation then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke leans over cupping the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss. It’s hot and dirty, and makes Julian’s breath catch. Oh yes, Luke is coming along </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> nicely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they can take it too far, Luke pulls back, running his thumb over Jules’ pulse point. His blue eyes burn intensely, and that horny unsatisfied itch threatens to overwhelm Julian in its intensity, but then Luke shows him the key, and puts it safely in his suit coat pocket as they stand. A feeling of warmth and safety washes over Julian, and he knows he chose correctly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow, omega.” Luke runs his hand down Julian’s back as they walk to the door, squeezing his ass right before showing him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julian smells </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Luke comes to his place the next night. Not an omega in heat for sure, but still, Luke can smell slick, old and fresh, like Julian’s been ready for hours. He pulls Jules against him before they’ve even closed the door properly, devouring his mouth, wanting to sink into Julian’s hole and come deep inside him. The feeling has been overwhelming him ever since Julian handed him the key yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian pulls himself away, panting from Luke’s kiss, cheeks flushed and eyes wild. “Hel</span>
  <em>
    <span>lo</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke,” he manages, running his hands down Luke’s chest to create a little distance between them. “Not so fast, we have a lesson to get through.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the lesson?” Impatient, always, eternally impatient. That’s what Michael accuses him of often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lesson,” Julian says, still catching his breath as he pulls his clothes off - no slow striptease here - “is that it’s not always about coming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian looks amazing like this, bared completely for Luke as he leads them back to his bedroom. The little black cage is still holding his cock, and the smell of slick is stronger now with no cloth barriers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a lie. What else would it be about?” Luke’s about fifty-percent asking to annoy Jules because he’s lovely when he’s annoyed, and fifty-percent still not sure what the lesson really is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust. Taking care of your omega. I challenge you, Mr. Alpha, not to come.” With that, he pulls Luke down onto the bed on top of him, taking his mouth again in an easy kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making out, it seems, is something they excel at together, and Luke falls into the feeling of it even as his cock strains against his jeans. Julian tastes right, an observation he doesn’t want to spend a lot of time on right now - just enough to know that he loves sinking his tongue into Julian’s mouth when they kiss. Jules gives as good as he gets, twirling them together in the kiss until their movements there are all Luke can think of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves away, pressing kisses down Julian’s throat where he can feel the omega’s heart beating wildly, down to his chest to tongue over Julian’s nipple. Jules shudders against him, his fingers sliding into Luke’s hair to press him there, his lower body squirming at the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if we’re not going to come, what would you like me to do?” Luke asks between lavishing attention to one nipple and then the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want- I need-” Breathless, Julian links fingers with Luke and pulls them down between his legs, where he’s hot and slick and makes Luke want to groan. “Finger me, please, gods-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke finally feels like he’s beginning to understand what his time here is meant to do. He remembers back to the basic sex they’d had at their first session, and how in control Julian had seemed the whole time. This, now, though - there’s no trace of the cool professional in Julian’s body as he begs Luke for what he wants, what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This isn’t a duty, Jules isn’t doing this to be paid, Jules is doing this to feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the one who can help him get there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twin feelings of power and a fierce protectiveness shoot through Luke as he slides his fingers into Julian’s hole. Jules has given himself over completely to this, and Luke is going to do everything he can to make it worth it. He swipes inside, scissoring his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the back a little,” Julian manages, his face buried in Luke’s throat. “To the-oh gods, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there she is.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke realizes belatedly - and to his embarrassment - that Julian had been giving him directions to his prostate, but now that he has it, he rubs over the little bundle of nerves just to watch Jules go absolutely crazy. The omega is a whining, whimpering mess, thrusting against his fingers and nuzzling at his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a sudden wetness against his jeans, and looks down to see that Julian’s little caged omega cock is leaking against him as he continues to finger Julian’s prostate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Milking it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he realizes, his heart thundering at the discovery. Making Julian come without coming, satisfying some deeper urge the omega has to go unsatisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It burns, burns through him, the feeling of power and satisfaction at doing what his omega wants. As Julian lets out continuous little mewls of pleasure, everything in Luke’s body and soul seems to lock together into its proper place. He wants to roar, he wants to mark Julian’s neck, he wants to tear off his shirt and run through the streets proclaiming his power, as ridiculous as it all is. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alphaspace, maybe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t spare the question a second thought as he continues edging Julian, milking his prostate until Julian whimpers his safeword against Luke’s neck. Luke feels a little guilty at that, like he should know when Julian needs to stop before Julian does, but even wrung out and oversensitive, Julian nuzzles against him, kissing him, whispering how good it feels, how good an alpha he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke blinks against the realization that he hasn’t come, either, when he’s using a cloth to clean Julian up. And yeah, he’s fucking hard as a rock still, but he doesn’t really want to come right now. Instead, he wraps Julian up in his silk bathrobe and holds him for a while in a comfortable silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still feel like you did?” Luke struggles to remember how Julian described it back in his office. “Restless?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian stretches a little before snuggling back into Luke’s warmth. “Not at the moment. It’ll probably be back tomorrow though. It’s like my heat, lasts a few days, makes my life uncomfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke hesitates, realizing he wants to take a step neither of them have taken yet. “Then I’ll be back tomorrow,” he says with a sense of command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian blinks at it, then practically melts against him. “Thanks, alpha.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bath/shower sex/voyeurism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julian is still all caged up, and tired, and wants to take Luke to the Lilymoore baths.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapters two days in a row?!?! I'm spoiling you guys ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks, Eloise, that’ll be all for today.” Luke dismisses his personal assistant, pleased with how productive today has been. </p><p>Michael watches her leave, then raises an eyebrow at Luke until he asks, “What?” rather impatiently. </p><p>“I do believe I won’t be getting an email from HR requesting an internal transfer of your personal assistant, finally.” </p><p>Luke scowls. “Eloise just happens to be more competent than the rest.” </p><p>“Mhmm. Well, maybe she responds well to your new temperament.” </p><p>“I don’t have a new temperament.” </p><p>Michael rolls his eyes at Luke’s stubbornness. “Of course not. The way you’ve been striving to succeed ever since I saw you fighting your way to victory, that hunger being tempered by an omega’s influence, of course, that all has nothing to do with it.” </p><p>Luke’s not sure he can scowl any harder, so shuts down his computer station and stands, gesturing his surrogate father to the door. “I have an appointment.”</p><p>“Of course, of course. Just, uh, make some time for me on your social calendar?” </p><p>Luke softens, reaching over to squeeze Michael’s shoulder even though that type of familial touch has never come easy for him. “Dinner and the baseball game, you and me, tomorrow night, okay? We can drive home together, and I’ll stay over.” </p><p>Michael looks so pleased that it’s almost painful for Luke, the thought that he’s been, even for a moment, neglectful of the man who’s given him so much. “My Dodgers are going to kick your Angels ass, son. Winner buys breakfast.” </p><p>The rest of their walk out together is taken up by the playful banter Luke had never shared with his own father.</p><p> </p><p>Jules answers the door looking just as restless as yesterday, and a little pale, his eyes not quite as bright as they normally are even as he smiles a warm welcome. “Hi, come on in.” </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Luke asks, his alpha instincts kicking into overdrive as he lets himself in. </p><p>“I’m just-” Julian presses his lips together, looking like he’s trying to decide how much to tell Luke. He’s wearing a shawl, and he wraps it more closely around himself as they sit down together on his loveseat. “I just hate this time of the month, feeling all jittery and unsatisfied, and my son came home after school sick, and I stayed up all night with him because his ear ache kept him up.”</p><p>Julian unloads all of this, pushing his fingers over his face and rubbing his eyes. </p><p>For a moment, Luke is shocked at Julian’s admission. Then, an image of Julian, round and ripe with pregnancy, floats into his brain and he has trouble moving past it to offer, “If you’d rather I go, come back another time-” </p><p>“No, please-” Julian catches himself, gives a tired smile. “I could really just...use some time with an alpha. Besides, you and your omega will have busy lives, especially after kids enter the picture. You’re going to have to learn how to take care of him on days like this at some point, so it might as well be now.” </p><p>For some reason, there’s always a little tinge of annoyance in Luke’s brain when he tries to imagine the Amberlee omega in Julian’s position during any of their lessons. He can’t quite wrap his mind around it, to be honest. “What do you need from me?” he asks instead, pushing the thought of the other omega away. </p><p>“I’d- I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Lilymoore baths with me? We have a lovely set of them on the first floor, and a warm pool sounds delightful right now.”</p><p>“Sure, but I didn’t happen to bring any trunks.” </p><p>Julian gives him a wry smile, the one he gives when he doesn’t want Luke to take himself so seriously. “You don’t need any, here at Lilymoore. Now, full disclosure, we probably won’t be the only alpha/omega couple there, and there certainly will be some couples mid-session. Are you okay with seeing that?” </p><p>It takes Luke a second to realize Julian means there will likely be other couples having sex in the baths, and he’s asking for Luke’s consent. Something pleasant stirs so quickly in Luke’s gut that he goes a little lightheaded with the blood rushing to his cock. “I’m okay with seeing that, or doing that.” </p><p>The wry smile turns to more of a Cheshire cat look as Julian’s eyes warm, becoming brighter than they’ve been since he opened the door. “Excellent.” </p><p> </p><p>The baths room is a lush space, full of little hideaways for those more discerning than Julian had intimated. They’re alone, though, and Luke enjoys taking his time pushing Julian’s airy linen shirt and pants from his body. Now that he knows what they are, he notices the light spidering of stretch marks on Julian’s chest and stomach, and his protective instincts kick into overdrive. Jules’ cock is still caged, the key tucked away safely in Luke’s wallet. </p><p>Julian takes his own turn removing Luke’s suit, pressing kisses over his skin, warming and growing moist in the humidity of the room. </p><p>Once they’re in the water, sitting on a tile ledge in one of the warm pools, Luke’s arm wrapped around Jules’ body, Julian seems to settle into his skin a little more. He sighs, scooting closer to Luke and tipping Luke’s head down to kiss him. The kiss is slow and syrupy, made so by the warmth of the water lapping against their chests, and Luke loses time to it, knows nothing but the press of Julian’s lips and the swirl of his tongue for a long enough time that another couple entering the room is completely distracting. </p><p>Julian breaks away to look at the new couple, a younger - maybe early 20’s - alpha-omega pair, and Luke sees Julian give the omega a little nod and smile. One of Julian’s students, maybe, here at the training house. </p><p>“Ricky,” Julian confirms a moment later as the other couple settles themselves in a nearby pool. “Only his second alpha, but he’s doing well so far.” Julian rests his head on Luke’s shoulder, mouthing a little at his skin. </p><p>“Doesn’t it seem strange to you? We value omegas so much, we won’t let alphas even touch them without training, but in order to go through that training the alphas need to touch omegas. Like...we’ve decided that you and Ricky aren’t omegas worth protecting.” Luke frowns at his own thoughts, not really realizing exactly how they sound out loud until Jules stiffens against him. “I mean...of course you’re worth protecting, it’s just-” </p><p>“Every omega companion comes to the training houses for a different reason,” Julian murmurs. “It’s not my place to divulge why Ricky has chosen this, why he’s here. I can tell you that for myself, I consider my position important enough to protect many other omegas that the irony doesn’t seem to affect me.” </p><p>“Of course, I apologize. I didn’t mean to be so…” </p><p>“Blunt?” Luke can hear the smile in Julian’s voice, and he starts to relax again. “Every omega in the training system is currently here of their own free will, whatever path led them here. In the past, that wasn’t the case, but luckily we’ve stopped such barbaric practices.” </p><p>Across the room, the alpha has perched Ricky - a lithe blond with an incredible ass, Luke notices - on the side of the pool and has spread his legs apart. Ricky’s small omega cock is sitting against his belly, flushed red and leaking as his alpha kisses him and presses his knees wider. </p><p>Somehow, the live aspect is more stimulating than Luke would normally find porn, and he drifts his fingers down Julian’s back to find his hole and start fingering him. Now that he’s had practice, he can find Julian’s prostate more easily, and he starts to rub over it, milking the omega again just as the alpha across the way kneels in the pool and latches his mouth over Ricky’s hole. </p><p>Ricky arches his back, his nipples hard as he moans and buries his fingers in his alpha’s hair. In the humidity of the room, the musk of Ricky’s slick starts to permeate the air, and Luke can detect just the edge of heat on it, like Ricky’s either ramping up in his cycle or coming down off ot it. Either way, it makes Luke’s cock hard in the hot water, especially when Jules latches on to the skin beneath his ear. </p><p>He pulls Julian to straddle across his lap, where he has better access to Julian’s hole to send him high without letting him come - the same routine as yesterday except Luke has a feeling he personally won’t be satisfied just by Julian’s bliss tonight. The smell of near-heat omega, the sound of Ricky being fucked by his alpha’s tongue across the room is sending Luke over the edge. </p><p>“Fuck me,” Jules groans in his ear, rippling his body against Luke’s in the water. </p><p>Luke doesn’t need a better invitation than that. He lifts Julian’s hips, lines up his cock, and sinks Julian down until they’re flush, his balls resting under Julian’s ass, Julian’s hole gripping his cock like Jules was made for him. </p><p>He finds it impossible to believe Jules <em> hadn’t </em> been made for him. </p><p>Julian starts rolling his hips, probably searching for the same blissful pleasure on his prostate that Luke had brought him the night before, and Luke’s happy to help. Julian feels like a vise around his cock, hot and moist and perfect. He wraps his arm around Julian’s back to haul him close, steadies against his hip with the other hand, and sets a rhythm that echoes Ricky’s cries as they fill the room. </p><p>Luke looks up, sees that Ricky, too, is getting fucked by his alpha, his back flat against the tile of the poolside, his legs wrapped around his alpha’s waist, his eyes closed in absolute bliss as his mouth hangs open so they all can hear his every sound. </p><p>“Fuck-” Luke groans as Julian clenches down around him - not coming, because he can’t right now, but apparently in a great deal of pleasure, at least by the blissed-out look on his face. “Fuck, I’m-” </p><p>He can barely gasp out as he feels his knot starting to fill, his heart galloping in both pleasure and panic - he’s never fucking popped a knot, least of all knotted an omega. But Julian grabs his face with both hands, cups his cheeks as they still in the water. “Do it. Knot me. Let me milk your knot while I ride it out.” </p><p><em> Fuck, </em> is all Luke can think as he thrusts into Julian’s heat, his knot starting to catch on Julian’s rim. It feels fucking amazing, especially the shudder Julian gives every time he pops out again. A few more thrusts and he’s too big to come out, locking inside Julian and starting to stream inside of him. A blanket of euphoria settles over him as he comes inside his omega, inside this perfect being capable of carrying his children. He pours his feelings into a kiss, drinks down Julian’s cries as Julian works his prostate on Luke’s knot to milk him just like he’d done with his fingers yesterday. </p><p>When the euphoria finally settles into a feeling of satisfaction deep in his gut, he lets Julian rest on his shoulder, all fucked out and knot-drunk. It’s more intense than yesterday, that alphaspace feeling that Luke thinks he’s just edging up on. </p><p>Somehow, he has a feeling it only gets better from here. </p><p>Ricky and his alpha give him a wink and a nod from across the room as they settle into their own post-coital bliss. </p><p>Luke should probably feel weird, now, but it just seems like...the new normal. And he definitely likes it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Begging, eating out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke's brain is stuck on something he saw last session.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re quiet tonight,” Jules observes, running his finger up and down the side of his water glass to collect the condensation as they wind up their dinner. </p><p>Luke blinks, coming back from his thoughts of their last session, in the bath house, of finding out about Julian’s kid, about Ricky’s spread legs. It’s a weird mash of thoughts and he’s not sure how to explain himself, especially when Julian distracts him by scooting closer and starting to massage his shoulders. </p><p>“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Julian whispers in his ear, his fingers sliding over Luke’s skin and feeling amazing. </p><p>“You’ve never asked me to go down on you.” Luke decides it’s the safest place to start. </p><p>“I wasn’t sure if you’d want to.”</p><p>How has it gotten to be that he can hear the smile in Julian’s voice even when he can’t see his face? </p><p>“Isn’t your job to push me?” </p><p>Jules’ fingers hesitate, then his lips glide over the sensitive skin below Luke’s ear. “Only to a point. And then it’s your job to push me, alpha. I’m your omega. Admit it, touching alphaspace, even just a little, has been what you’ve been missing. Now you’re stronger, quicker, work is going better. Right?” </p><p>It’s undeniable, so Luke gives a quick nod. </p><p>“So I’m your omega. Put yourself in alphaspace. Push me. Tell me what you want, and see how sweetly I give it to you. If you want to eat me out, all you have to do is order me to spread my legs whenever you want, as long as you remember my safe signals.” </p><p>Luke turns his head to capture Julian’s tantalizing lips, and then he has to maneuver the omega around so he can hold him close and keep kissing him. Julian straddles his lap easily, melting in his hands, perfect. </p><p>The smell of omega slick begins to permeate the air, and Luke’s cock strains painfully against his jeans. He wants to taste it, gods, he wants to taste all of it. Shoving their dinner plates out of the way blindly, he sets Julian on the table and pulls his lounge pants off with one swift motion. The insides of Julian’s thighs are wet, his folds and hole shiny and puffy. His omega’s clear arousal does all sorts of things to Luke’s alpha brain, but he doesn’t give it another thought as he pushes Julian’s legs wide apart and moves in. </p><p>He takes a moment to inhale, here, at the center of Julian’s amazing scent. Julian’s thick, strong thighs quiver with pleasure, and Luke is inherently pleased he can bring the companion to that pure place. He settles at the edge of his chair and pushes his face in between Julian’s thighs, anticipation making his heart race and his cock leak. </p><p>The first taste of Julian is something Luke’s sure he’ll never forget. The omega’s taste is rich and sweet, and Luke can’t get enough, licking through Julian’s light pink folds to circle around his hole. Above him, Jules surrenders, laying back on the table and spreading himself as far as he can. </p><p>“Please, Luke-” </p><p>The plea sounds so good to Luke’s ears. He keeps licking, opening up Jules’ hole on his tongue even as Julian cries out in pleasure. It’s like nothing Luke’s ever heard before; he knows he’s brought Jules to climax in their previous sessions, but Julian sounds absolutely wrecked, panting and sobbing Luke’s name as Luke just keeps up his assault on Julian’s senses. </p><p>Julian’s first orgasm sends slick gushing out of his hole, and Luke goes almost mindless as he attempts to catch it all, lick it up and keep working Julian for those sweet, lustful cries. Julian’s muscles are still quivering around Luke’s tongue, his little omega cock dribbling against his stomach. </p><p>“Alpha, please, again-” Jules doesn’t even sound like he’s still on this plane when he begs, his fingers scrabbling against his thighs to keep them open. </p><p>He takes Julian up to another peak before he starts adding his fingers, pressing three long and deep inside Julian to find his prostate as he swallows around Julian’s cock. Above him, Julian sounds like a broken record, voice scratchy as he keeps begging Luke for more. </p><p>With a growl, he works his jeans open and gets his own cock out - he goes commando whenever he’s coming to visit Jules, just for ease. Even as he’s driving Julian through another orgasm, he shifts, standing, lining himself up, and thrusting into Julian’s tight heat in one movement. </p><p>He can feel the echoes of Julian’s orgasm around his cock as he starts to fuck his omega, holding Julian’s hips and driving himself to the edge of the precipice. He hangs for a few scant seconds, buried deep inside Julian, so deep there’s no way his seed couldn’t take hold, no way Julian could be anything but pregnant, and that’s the thought that drives him over. </p><p>His knot thickens, catching on Julian’s tight rim until he works his way inside to lay claim to his omega in the most primal way, spilling deeply inside him. The image, again, of Julian round with his child flashes through his mind and he groans, pouring into Julian even as he keeps a tight grip on his hips. </p><p>“Alpha,” Julian moans, voice fucked out and scratchy, the plea still evident. </p><p>“One more, little omega?” </p><p>“Please, please-” </p><p>Pulling Julian up against him, he takes Julian’s mouth at the same time that he wraps his hand around Julian’s cock and strokes him. He drowns out the omega’s cries as he comes one last time, such an amazing creature in his arms. Luke radiates with the privilege of being able to touch this man. </p><p>Still tied, he wraps Jules’ legs around his waist and carries them to Julian’s bed, a much more comfortable place to spend the time. Julian immediately makes himself comfortable against Luke’s neck and starts snoozing, but Luke’s distracted by the stretch marks on Jules’ stomach, and the image that had come to him earlier. </p><p>He doesn’t want to leap into fatherhood, even though that’s what the board wants him to do with the Amberlee omega. He’s barely met the man, he can’t imagine becoming this intimate with him…</p><p>But Julian, Julian carrying his child, that’s much easier to picture. </p><p>And that’s the picture that scares him the most.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke and Jules have an awkward meeting outside of their sessions, then come to an important decision. </p><p>CW: A broken bone is briefly, non-graphically described.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian takes a deep breath of the fresh park air before tapping the screen of his e-reader to go to the next page. It’s a lovely day, and plenty of folks are taking advantage of it. Enough that he doesn’t look too odd, sitting by the skate ramps, reading all alone. </p><p>Ethan hasn’t yet protested - at least not very hard - at Julian’s insistence that he can’t come to the park alone, but Julian has also been giving him distance. When Ethan had first expressed an interest in learning to skateboard seriously, Jules had been standing at the lip of the ramps watching his boy practice his skills, tackle the hard ones, and fall plenty of times. Every fall had made Julian want to wrap his little boy up in bubble wrap, but Ethan is resilient. He’s had to be. </p><p>They both have. </p><p>So slowly, as the years had passed, Julian had given Ethan a little more room, and now Ethan’s completely out of sight, though skating with a friend, a cell phone, and still within shouting distance of Julian, so he hasn’t <em> quite </em> let Ethan go. Jules figures he can loosen the strings a bit when Ethan is a teenager. </p><p>Besides, it’s nice, this time to himself, doing a little people watching, getting some reading done, trying to force himself to stay off his phone and away from work for just a couple of hours. </p><p>He smiles as the omega in his story does something foolish - gods know why he loves to read these trashy romances, but he can’t put them down. The ending is telegraphed, but that’s comforting. In the book, the bad alpha gets his comeuppance, and the good alpha gets the omega, and they have babies, and everyone - except the bad guy - lives happily ever after. </p><p>He looks away from his book toward a sign he’s been pointedly trying not to look at. VOTE PEREZ FOR GOVERNOR, it reads, with a picture of his ex-husband’s - Ethan’s alpha father’s - new family plastered over it. Perhaps only for Julian does Kingsley’s face look predatory, his new omega and their children meek and restrained. Maybe he’s reading too much into it. Maybe they’re happy. Maybe the new omega is the type of omega Kingsley was looking for. </p><p>Julian certainly hadn’t been. </p><p>And his life certainly hadn’t turned out like the novels he likes to read, either. It doesn’t get much more happily ever after for his bad-alpha ex than winning the governor’s seat.</p><p>Looking at his ex’s face makes him want to throw up, so he turns back down, but now he can’t concentrate on the book. He sighs, wondering how much Ethan will hate him for cutting his time off early, when he hears a familiar voice. </p><p>“Jules?” </p><p>He looks up, his heart thudding an extra beat as he sees Luke, hand in hand with another man. It takes Julian a beat to realize it must be Luke’s betrothed, the Amberlee omega he’s heard, frankly, nothing about, at least not from Luke’s mouth.</p><p>Julian stands, accepting a small side-hug from Luke. His lips brush over Julian’s cheek and seem to linger, like they want to continue their slide over to his mouth and sink them into a kiss. Julian’s cheeks heat, his heartbeat quickening further, a reaction he doesn’t normally have just from a friendly greeting with a client. </p><p>There is something, deep in Julian, that absolutely doesn’t like the fact that Luke is holding another omega’s hand. He takes a breath, and pushes it down. While it’s not the first time he’s ever felt that way about a client, it’s certainly the strongest reaction, and the fastest to show up. </p><p>“Corey, this is Julian Perez, my omega trainer; Julian, Corey Amberlee, my- omega.” The way Luke hesitates is awkward, and Corey definitely catches it, his small winged eyebrow lifting a little as he looks up at his alpha. </p><p>Corey is slight compared to Julian’s own curves, and he’s proud of his body, but he can’t help but feel like Corey and Luke look good together. A bit like Kingsley and his new omega on the poster. Julian feels faintly nauseated again. </p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Luke is a very pleasant alpha.” </p><p>“He...is,” Corey says after his own hesitation. </p><p>Corey and Luke look exactly how Jules feels: like he would be happy if the ground would just open up and swallow him whole right now. </p><p>“You came highly recommended to my family. Thank you for taking Luke in on such short notice. I’m my family’s only omega, you see, so they’re a bit protective.” </p><p>“As they should be. It’s no secret how certain training houses have lax rules that allow…” Jules’ eyes slide over to Kingsley’s poster, and back again. “...improperly trained alphas to slide through. Omegas are too precious a resource to let that happen. I’m happy to be a part of the system that protects you, Corey.” </p><p>Corey’s eyes seem to warm a little, and he ducks his head with a small, “Thank you.” </p><p>As nice as Corey seems, he can’t see Luke and him being happy together. As an alpha, it’s true that Luke craves someone to dominate, but in the weeks Jules has been working with him, he’s noticed how much Luke rises to the occasion when he’s dealing with Julian’s brattier submissive side. He’s not sure Luke will enjoy someone who seems so fully meek and submissive like Corey. </p><p>Not, he thinks as he swallows uneasily, that he has any say in who Luke ends up with. He sneaks a look over at Luke, who’s eyeing him like he’s trying to figure out a mystery, but that’s par for the course. Julian spends a lot of time trying to cultivate an air of mystery around himself, after all. It helps with the image of the training house. </p><p>“Mr. P! Mr. P!”</p><p>Julian’s heart leaps into his throat as he recognizes the panicked yelling of Ethan’s friend Ziva. She rushes up to him, her face flushed with exertion under the straps of her helmet, and tugs at his hand. “It’s Ethan, he fell, we think he broke something-” </p><p>Julian doesn’t even say goodbye to Corey and Luke, just turns and runs after Ziva toward the skate ramps. There’s a crowd at the bottom of one of the half-pipes, and Julian makes his way down, pushing through the skaters to get to his son.</p><p>Ethan’s clutching his arm against his body, eyes shiny with tears though Julian is fairly sure he’s trying to be as stoic as possible in front of his friends. “Hey, bud,” he murmurs, sliding down on his knees next to Ethan. “Let’s give him some space, guys, okay?” he asks of the other kids. “What hurts? Just the arm?” </p><p>“Landed wrong,” Ethan manages, his voice tight with the unshed tears and pain. </p><p>“Let me just check.” Julian runs his hands over Ethan’s legs, his other arm, his neck, but nothing else seems to be broken beyond the obvious bulge under the skin along Ethan’s forearm. “Okay, baby, do you think you can stand?” It has been years since Julian could pick Ethan up. </p><p>“I can help.” </p><p>Julian starts, looking up over his shoulder to see Luke, Corey hovering behind him. It’s wrong, the relief he feels, but if it can help his baby, then he’s going to take anything he can get. “Okay. Ethan, honey, Luke is going to help you up, but I want you to hold that arm tight to your chest, okay? Here.” Quickly, he pulls off the light scarf from around his neck and uses it to fashion a makeshift sling. </p><p>Luke crouches down to pick Ethan up in his arms, as easy as if he’s lifting a kitten; then again, Luke has hauled Jules around before so he supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. “Where’s your car?” </p><p>Julian winces. “We walked, I’ll- I’ll call an Uber, just one sec-” </p><p>“No, it’s okay, I can drive you guys. Corey and I met up here.” </p><p>Luke and Julian both glance at Corey, who’s been talking to Ziva quietly to give her some comfort. He looks a little surprised to be under attention, but then nods quickly. “Yeah, of course, you guys go ahead. Luke, I’ll, um, call you, I guess.” </p><p>Luke hesitates, looking awkward as he ends a date with one omega - the one he’s supposed to marry, of all things - to take care of the son of the omega he’s fucking. <em> How modern we are, </em> Julian thinks briefly before collecting Ethan’s skateboard. </p><p>“Yeah, um- I’ll talk to you later.” </p><p>With that, Luke strides quickly toward the parking lot, and Julian hurries to keep pace. He can tell Luke’s doing his best not to jostle Ethan’s broken arm, and his heart----- <em> no, </em> he can’t think about his heart. He can’t think about how good it feels to have an alpha to lean on during a crisis. How good it feels to not be <em> alone. </em> </p><p>Julian gets in the back of the car with Ethan, letting the boy lean against him so he can help keep his body stable. He finds himself unsnapping Ethan’s helmet and stroking through his sweaty hair, singing one of the bedtime songs he used to sing to Ethan as a baby. That, and being away from the larger group of his peers, is apparently what breaks Ethan, because he starts crying, quiet little sobs that break Jules’ heart. </p><p>“It’ll feel better soon, baby, I promise. We’re going to get you a kick ass cast and all your friends can sign it. What are you always telling me about Tony Hawk?” </p><p>“Broken elbow, twenty concussions,” Ethan mumbles against his chest, his breath hitching. </p><p>“See? Just like that.” Julian sweeps back his hair and places a kiss on his forehead. “You’ll be back on the skateboard before you even know it.” </p><p>Luke drops them off at the emergency entrance, carrying Ethan long enough to get him in a wheelchair before driving away. Julian’s totally not expecting him to show back up, already figuring he’ll call Alice for a ride after the whole visit is done, when Luke plops down in the seat next to Julian and rubs his back with one warm hand. </p><p>“You don’t have to stay-”</p><p>“I’m going to stay.” There’s something final in Luke’s voice that warms Julian’s heart. Relief floods him. </p><p>It’s a little awkward at first, but Luke is able to engage Ethan in a conversation while they wait to be seen, to keep his mind off of his arm. In sentences broken by a few more tears, Ethan tells him all about skateboarding and the tricks he can do. Gods, Jules loves his brave little man. </p><p>Luke’s still in the waiting room when they come out, Ethan cradling a brand new orange cast - his favorite color - and Julian pushing his wheelchair. Jules isn’t sure whether he should be surprised anymore. </p><p> </p><p>By the time he gets Ethan set up in his bed with Netflix on a tablet and some juice and crackers to keep his stomach settled from the pain meds, Julian feels emotionally drained. He walks back out to his living area and sees Luke on his couch, one ankle propped on the other knee, scrolling through his phone, the picture of patience and stability. Jules takes a quick breath, and then lets the breakdown come. His hands shake as he starts to cry, leaning against the living room wall, not even caring that Luke is seeing this. </p><p>Because he knew, some deeper part of him knew that Luke would stand, and come over, and slip his arms around Jules, and guide him to the couch, and cuddle him into his lap, his head tucked under Luke’s chin, Luke’s warm hand rubbing over his back. </p><p>“I know he’s going to be okay, I j-j-ju-just have to get this out for a second,” Julian cries, trying not to be too loud as he lets the parental freakout happen. </p><p>“You have raised an amazing son, Jules. You’re an incredible father.” </p><p>The compliment hits Julian exactly where it needs to, settling in under his skin and soothing him deeply. “Thank you,” he whispers against Luke’s chest. </p><p>“It’s okay to break, I’ve got you.” </p><p>Julian sobs quietly, his fingers squeezing into Luke’s nice button up, wrinkling it all to hell, he’s sure. Just like the hell he’s going to, because he leans back, and tips his head up, and finds Luke’s mouth for a kiss, as easy as that. </p><p>It’s like coming home. Luke’s taste, his warmth, his steady hand at Julian’s back - it’s all too good, and Julian wants to lose himself in it. </p><p>One kiss turns into another, into more, too many for Julian to keep track of. All he knows is that when he’s kissing Luke, he doesn’t have to worry about anything else. Not about the stress of the day, or his awful ex, or his inappropriate feelings for his client. His <em> betrothed </em> client. </p><p>The thought of Corey Amberlee makes Julian pull back, breathing labored as he rests his forehead against Luke’s. “We shouldn’t…”</p><p>“I know,” Luke mumbles, avoiding his eyes by closing his own. “I know, but I can’t...I can’t make myself stop. I think I’m falling in lo-” </p><p>Julian stops him by putting a hand over Luke’s mouth. “Don’t. You can’t. We can’t.” </p><p>Luke pulls his hand away. “Why not?”</p><p>“Corey-” </p><p>“Can find another alpha.” </p><p><em> “Luke.” </em> </p><p>“What? He can. We’ve been on one date and I haven’t felt for him what I felt for you instantly.” </p><p>“You just want me because we’re having sex. I’m sure you and Corey will do that just as well as we do. And I can’t be in a relationship, no alpha would want to be with me. Who would want to share me with my clients? And I’m not giving up my job, it’s too important to me.” </p><p>Luke scowls and Jules stiffens, expecting retaliation of some kind, but Luke’s hand remains gentle on his back. Julian reminds himself that Luke is not Kingsley. Kingsley would never have been able to make it this far in omega training without raising all of Lilymoore’s red flags. </p><p>“I don’t have answers for any of that, but do we need them? Why can’t we just...find out?” </p><p>“Luke, you told me all about the board at Hollis, Inc. and their expectations. I fit exactly <em> none </em> of those.” </p><p>“But they want me to get married because they think alphas need omegas to make them the best they can be...we’ve been training for a few weeks and I already feel better - my mind is clearer, I feel sharper and stronger - than I have in years. I don’t think Corey can give me that.” </p><p>“You could give him a chance.”</p><p>“Or I could give <em> us </em> a chance.” </p><p>Julian lets out a frustrated little sound, because...because it sounds <em> so good, </em> though. All he wants to do is say yes, and sink into Luke’s arms, and be safe.</p><p>“How do we make this work?” </p><p>Luke gives him that crooked little smile, the one that tends to cover up the fact that his parents hadn’t been able to get him braces as a kid, and Jules’ heart melts. “One day at a time?” </p><p>“Okay,” Julian says with a shaky sigh. “Okay. But we talk. We <em> talk. </em> Communication-” </p><p>“-is key. Yes, I know. A very smart omega taught me that. Is still teaching me that, every day.” Luke’s hand slips up his back to cup his neck, making Julian want to purr into submission. Instead, Luke uses the move to bring him closer, and they seal it with a kiss. </p><p>All of Julian feels warm when they break it off. “I need you to know that Ethan is my priority, always. I’m sorry, but-” </p><p>Luke shakes his head. “You don’t have to apologize for being a good father. I’d- I’d like to get to know him, if you’ll let me. He seems like a cool kid.” </p><p>“I mean, he’s not a teenager yet, so we’ll see.” But Julian gives Luke a small smile, and for the first time, really wonders if this could actually work. If Luke could actually be happy with him. </p><p><em>Gods, I really hope so,</em> he thinks, as they sink into another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both</p><p>Also: this is not the end of this story. Just that I think the drama of figuring out how to be together can sometimes be just as interesting and compelling as the falling in love part.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Some exposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some relationship negotiation, as well as some revelations for Luke. No kinktober prompts today, but I added the tag 'relationship negotiation.'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jules:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> You have to tell him. I won’t tolerate anything less.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke winces at the tone of Julian’s text message, but he’s not wrong, and that’s exactly why Luke’s meeting with Corey at the coffee shop down the street today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not sure what exactly this relationship with Julian is going to look like, but he can’t start it out by disrespecting another omega. He takes a second to reflect on that thought; certainly he wouldn’t have thought it before meeting Julian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corey’s waiting for him outside, and gives him an awkward nod, but no move for a hug or cheating his cheek out like Julian had when they’d met him in the park two days ago. It only further cements the decision he’s made to pursue Julian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I haven’t kept you waiting long,” Luke murmurs, holding the door open for Corey to walk inside and join the line for coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. I’m just...I like to be early.” Corey offers him a smile, but it’s small, like he’s trying to cover up his true feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinct makes Luke want to rest his hand at the small of Corey’s back, lead him through the line, offer him a bit of protection, but he refrains. It’s not really something either of them want. When they’re settled with their orders, though, at a corner table, he finally decides to bite the bullet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Corey, I...need to break off our arrangement. I know we hadn’t signed anything yet, anyway, but it’s still important that I tell you that-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in love with Julian Perez,” Corey murmurs, suddenly not looking so small as he takes a sip of his pumpkin spice latte. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke blinks, but manages to nod. “I mean, I don’t know if it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>love,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but...it’s not just a client thing anymore, no. It’s deeper. We were that obvious yesterday?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were. I was worried about you, you know. Maybe still am, a little. To develop feelings for your trainer, it’s not…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Appropriate? Yeah, I get that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to say, ‘it’s not really done.’ But just because it’s not something society finds normal doesn’t mean it’s wrong.” Corey takes another sip, looking comfortable with himself for the first time Luke’s ever noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound like you’re speaking from experience.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corey’s eyes flick away, toward a lovely omega woman sitting in the corner by herself, reading a book. She looks up, makes eye contact with Corey, and smiles. Luke’s own eyes widen at the implication. Omega/omega relationships still aren’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>legal</span>
  </em>
  <span> in some states, though California is progressive in omega rights. “Are you, and she…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” This time, when Corey smiles, it lights up his entire face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s her name?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flora. Like a flower. She’s studying to become a doctor.” Corey couldn’t look prouder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke sits for a moment with his thoughts, as Corey and Flora seem to communicate with their eyes across the shop. “I’m happy for you, and I’m really glad we’re not betrothed,” he finally says with a laugh. “Thank you for telling me. I know that’s not easy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corey gives a little shrug. “Julian was right. You are an excellent alpha, Luke. Just not for me. But when you admitted you love - or at least like Julian, I knew I could trust you. You’re obviously okay with dynamics that don’t fit what society wants.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Luke asks, frowning. “Me and Jules are an alpha/omega pair, as stereotypical as it gets.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really, though?” Corey smiles over the rim of his coffee cup as he takes another drink, then flicks his hand in the air as if moving the thought away. “But enough about that. Would you like to meet Flora?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later, he relays the meeting over dinner at Julian’s apartment at the Lilymoore training house, but leaves out the cryptic part Corey had said about their dynamics. He needs to figure out what Corey meant before he brings it up with Jules. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, Jules looks a little preoccupied himself, and when they’ve got dinner all set up, he sits back for a second, watching Luke take the first bite. “I think we should establish what this is, exactly,” he finally murmurs, cutting off a piece of chicken and spearing it along with some veggies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke gives a nod, giving Julian his attention, fully waiting for Julian to take the lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it fucking hits him, right in the chest, what Corey meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because he’s the alpha, of course he is, and at work he’s an alpha, deferring only to Michael for major decisions, and in life he’s an alpha, but with Julian-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks to Julian for guidance. He looks for Julian to lead, as the expert, yes, but also because he knows Julian is going to keep him safe. He may take Julian into omegaspace, and he may enjoy the power of alphaspace, but it’s not black and white, at least not for them. They’re so enmeshed in a swirl of playing with dynamics, Luke hadn’t even noticed until now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke blinks, realizing he’s been staring into space thinking for a few moments. “Sorry, I was...thinking about something that happened at work. We should figure out what this is, yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian purses his lips at him, but continues. “I think we should keep the training going until you’re ready. And until then, I don’t think we should...go too deeply into this relationship. I think it muddies the waters, me training you, but then it’s personal. I just mean...let’s just...try dating? No betrothals, no declarations, none of that, until you’re done. I...need to be able to keep this part of me separate from that, does that make sense?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d be happy to have you any way you’ll let me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke thinks. “That makes sense. I know you only train one alpha at a time, but will you...exclusively date only me for that time, too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian raises his eyebrows in surprise. “You’re willing to be exclusive?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I mean, yes, I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives a small nod. “Then I can agree to that, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so.” Julian slowly shakes his head. “Anything you want to add?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abandoning his plate, Luke leans over so he can brush his lips over Jules’. “No, that sounds good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian looks down at his half-eaten dinner, then pushes his plate away and swoops in for another kiss. “In that case...I need you to tie me up.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both</p>
<p>None added today, but I bet you can guess where I'm going next time!!!! :D A cliffhanger!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bondage, Praise Kink, Multiple Orgasms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of that evil cliffhanger!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Julian couldn’t currently feel the need to be tied up creeping under his skin, he’d have laughed at the expression on Luke’s face. Not in a cruel way, but just the look of surprise turning to a burning desire in Luke’s eyes makes Jules want to giggle, then blush, then present for his alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He wants this, he wants me.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...can do that, if you tell me how.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian nudges away his dinner plate, then slides over into Luke’s lap, his lips ghosting over Luke’s. He wants to drown in his alpha’s pleased scent, wants to preen and offer himself up for anything his alpha wants. He wants to be used, and cherished, and the center of attention. He wants to forget all about the stress of the last few days with Ethan’s emergency. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get out of my head,” he whispers, sweeping into a kiss with Luke. Luke’s hands slide down his back, possessive, warm, everything he needs. “I can’t really do that if I’m showing you how to do it, but, if you don’t mind, we can have another trainer come in. Ricky loves training rope work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire in Luke’s eyes hasn’t gone out, just banked like burning-hot embers. “Is he available tonight so we can take care of you?” As he speaks, his hand slips below the waist of Julian’s pants, finds where Julian is hot and wet already, and rubs a finger around his rim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It makes Julian shudder, burying his face in Luke’s neck and taking a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needs his alpha to take care of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, baby, I will,” Luke murmurs, making Julian realize he’s been saying those dangerous thoughts out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian tightens his fingers in Luke’s shirt as Luke continues to slide inside him. Finally, finally he releases Luke and pushes a bit away. “Let me just go contact Ricky. I told him we might need him tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ricky shows up at his door, his gear bag slung over his shoulder, dressed casually in a tank top and yoga pants, smelling neutral. The younger omega - and one that Julian himself had helped train for this job - takes one look at Julian and purses his lips. He reaches out, cupping Julian’s cheek tenderly. “You really need it, don’t you, cariño.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s so lovely, not having to explain himself to a fellow omega. He accepts the caress, then turns back and introduces Ricky and Luke formally. He definitely notices when Luke cups the same cheek Ricky had, just a quick little scent mark that ends with a short kiss while Ricky heads to the playroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s brows furrow; he’s never brought the alpha in here, after all, so it’s new territory. But those banked embers are still there, and Luke can’t seem to stop touching him, so he knows everything is okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s in Luke’s hands, and everything is going to be okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dressed do you want to be, Jules?” The question comes from Ricky, but Luke looks at him expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders if Luke will like him all tied up like a Christmas present, ready to be fucked. Really, there’s only one way to find out. “None, please. Just the ropes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then, alpha,” Ricky says as he unzips his play bag and starts unpacking bundles of colorful rope. “You have your first assignment. Time to get Jules naked and all warmed up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke turns to him, the full attention of his alpha making Jules weak in the knees. He’s pliant as Luke starts to undress him, lets Luke see his body, run his hands over him, kiss him until he can’t think. He can smell himself, the spicy scent of his slick permeating the room as Luke eases his pants over his ass and down. It’s matched by Luke’s own arousal evident by the bulge in his slacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovely, lovely. And safewords?” Ricky asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke blushes faintly, then looks like he might chastise himself for forgetting, before Julian wraps his arms around Luke’s neck and kisses him quiet again. He’s still in training, after all. Centered again, Luke leads him through the safeword routine Julian had taught him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. Now, let me show you how to get started, alpha. Julian, wait on your knees for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes everything for Julian not just to drop to his knees right then and there, to be logical and get one of the kneeling pillows from a shelf and drop it to the floor so he won’t hurt himself. His knees aren’t as young as they used to be, and that’s a surefire way to bring himself out of the scene. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he doesn’t want to do that, not when Ricky is showing Luke how to make a bight and they’re about to start wrapping pretty red rope over his light brown skin and make all of the stress of the last few days go away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They start by standing him up and binding his wrists behind his back. Luke massages up his arms after, to where his shoulders want to drift up to his ears, and relaxes him once again with a drugging kiss and nimble fingers. “Such a good omega for me,” he murmurs in Julian’s ear, making Julian shiver with pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They do another wrap and bind around his forearms, and this time Julian can relax into it; doesn’t need the reminder to keep his shoulders loose, but Luke rubs over them anyway, keeping Julian warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind is so quiet now, letting Luke and Ricky do their work, binding above his elbows and then coming around to his chest so his arms are bound to his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Color, Jules?” Ricky asks, his face bright and happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green.” Julian blinks at him, blurry, and Rickey grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, simple ropework, but he’s deeeep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke appears in front of him, cupping his face, running his thumb over Julian’s lips. Their plump because he’s been biting himself, Jules can tell without even having to look in a mirror, but he doesn’t care. He just wants and wants and wants…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He looks amazing like this.” Luke leans forward, devouring his mouth in a kiss, grabbing at his body when Julian starts to feel his knees go weak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s my cue to leave, but remember, alpha, aftercare. His skin is going to be very sensitive after this, and he’s deep, so he’ll need some extra TLC. I’m number 5 on his home phone, so ring me if you’re worried about anything when you guys are done having some fun.” Ricky pats Luke on the shoulder before he walks out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian quivers, not at all cold, but still shivering as he stands in front of his alpha. His omega cock is jutting out, hard, his thighs wet between with slick. He’s ready, for whatever Luke wants to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t stop looking at you.” Luke runs his fingers over the bindings around Julian’s chest, the ones that circle his pecs and make them bulge. He wraps his hand in the ropes and pulls Jules forward for a kiss, a slow, lingering kiss that leaves Jules panting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I want to keep you like this for a little bit.” Luke leans, and suddenly, Julian’s disoriented as he’s settled in Luke’s arms in a bridal carry. “But someplace a little more comfortable. Although we are definitely coming back to this room and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nods at a breeding bench tucked against the wall, and Julian shivers, nodding. “Want you to take me there, alpha. Fuck me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke groans, walking them a little faster to Julian’s bedroom and plopping the bound Julian down on the bed. He bounces a little, and rolls, delightfully out of control of his body. It’s exactly what he needed, Luke’s strong hand pulling on his ropes until he’s centered, on his stomach, his alpha straddling him. He feels Luke remove his own clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you look so fucking good like this. Should keep you tied up all the time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jules whimpers at the praise, wiggling his ass in an open invitation for Luke’s cock, his knot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, baby.” Luke’s hand presses against his back, holding him still. “I want to explore you when you’re like this. All helpless and begging for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Luke’s full weight on his back, and then Luke’s lips are ghosting over his ear, making him moan against the sheets. Luke’s glide down his body is tortuously slow. He spends minutes, hours, Jules isn’t sure, abusing the delicate flesh under his ear. Each time Julian wriggles or resists, Luke just takes a firm hand to Jules’ ropes and quiets him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He comes for the first time when Luke bites down on his neck, not quite where a mating bite would go, but close enough to kick up Jules’ hormones and make him gush slick between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Jules, you’re gorgeous. How many more times do you think I can get you to come?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian whimpers. This, this exactly, this is what he’s needed. To be taken out of his fucking mind. To be told that he's beautiful and gorgeous and perfect and not a screw-up of an omega or a father.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke manhandles him a little, turns him to his side so he can - Julian gasps - so he can get his teeth on one of Julian’s nipples. They’re never as sensitive as they were when he was pregnant with Ethan, not that Kingsley had been interested in foreplay - and Julian shuts off that thought as quickly as he can, concentrating instead on the sweet torture Luke is giving him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods. You’re so sensitive, so good for me. So good at asking for what you want.” Luke’s lips move to his other nipple, even while his fingers keep teasing the first one, keeping it peaked and wanting. He moves lower, giving Jules a love bite over his sternum, before moving on to his strong yet still soft core - Ethan pretty much guaranteed Jules will never have defined abs again. But Luke doesn’t sound at all like he cares. He rumbles against Jules’ stomach, mouthing over it, licking at the cum from Jules’ first orgasm. The minute his lips wrap around Jules’ cock, a second one washes over him, more of a little pop than anything big and spectacular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But gods, it feels good, so good, euphoria swimming through his veins. He’s so fucking high, feeling so good as Luke bobs on his cock, engulfing the entire thing in his mouth and cleaning him off, getting him sloppy with Luke’s spit, making sure he’ll smell like Luke for days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets pushed over to his front again when Luke wants to start eating him out. Luke talented tongue should never, in Jules’ opinion, be used for anything but making him come a billion times, and he manages to tell Luke as much between moans and pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke laughs, using the ropes to pulls Jules a little so he can see his face. “Yeah? Think I should just have you spread out at one of my meetings? Instead of giving orders I can just show them how many times you can come on my tongue and they’ll just do what needs to be done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jules shudders, slick gushing out to coat Luke’s tongue as he continues to lap at Jules’ lips. The thought of everyone seeing him fall apart like this, brought to perfect pleasure by his alpha for the world to see… He can barely stand it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last, Luke backs off from his hole, kneeling behind him and maneuvering him until he’s hips up, chest down on the bed. Luke wraps his hand in the ropes and uses them for leverage as he slides into Julian’s warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian cries out into the sheets, filled to the brim with Luke’s cock. It feels amazing, like there’s no part of Julian that Luke can’t touch, can’t reach, but he doesn’t realize he’s crying until Luke pauses, swiping over his cheek gently and color-checking him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-green,” Jules manages, though he doesn’t stop crying. He doesn’t feel the need to pull himself together with Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you are, baby. Perfect for me, my little omega.” Luke’s thrusts are perfect, fucking him into the mattress, barely giving him room to think or even grab a breath before plunging into him again. He could stay like this forever, Jules thinks, tied up for his alpha and ready to use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel the bulb of Luke’s knot starting to work over his prostate. He screws his eyes shut and the pleasure makes him see stars. “Alpha, alpha, alph-” Jules grunts as he’s worked over the peak again, like somehow now </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming is a distant memory, like all he knows is this perfect pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shouts as his knot starts to catch, leaning over Jules’ body and catching his teeth where he’d bit down before. Pleasure reverberates through Jules, waves of it washing over his system, burning through until he’s clean, clean, free. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck-” Luke gasps, spilling into Julian. Julian’s quivering muscles start milking his cock, and that’s about the last thing Julian remembers before whiting out into the perfect floatiness of omegaspace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke has found that he enjoys having something to do, almost an assignment after sex, with the aftercare. It feeds something primal in him, taking care of Julian afterwards. He realizes, as he starts untying the ropework and massaging Julian’s sore arms, even while he’s still hanging off Luke’s knot, that this is maybe the deepest Julian has ever been with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Julian trusts him to get him through the aftercare safely, Luke concludes, his chest swelling with pride. And get him through, Luke will. He rearranges them on their sides, so Luke’s weight isn’t pressing Julian down, and keeps rubbing his arms gently - mindful of the sensitive skin - as Julian slowly, slowly surfaces. Still, his knot’s nearly down by the time Jules is back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Luke whispers when he feels Jules start to stir in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Jules’ voice sounds gravelly, all sexy from the amount of noise he’d been making. He turns in Luke’s arms, wrapping his own around Luke’s body for a strong hug. “That was amazing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something inside Luke that had been on edge soothes, and he squeezes Jules right back. “It really was. Guess I’m going to have to take more lessons from Ricky.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jules hums, resting his cheek against Luke’s bare chest. “He’ll be happy to oblige, but you’ll need a rope bottom test subject.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, mhmm? Where could I possibly find a willing rope bottom?” He sneaks a hand down Jules’ spine, goosing said bottom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea.” Julian is grinning like a fool when he pulls Luke down for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about some bath time?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmm, you spoil me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve spoiling.” Tired himself, Luke helps Jules up, and on wobbly legs they head off to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nipple play/breeding kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nipple play, and some vocal breeding kink.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't updated these guys in a bit! I do plan on finishing, I was just distracted by the election. If you didn't see it already, I posted an original work every day while we waited for the happy election results. The chapters are part of my With Love In Mind universe, and if you like this and haven't read that, I recommend it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're making out in bed lazily, without intent, when Jules moves his lips down Luke’s neck, over his collar bone, and down to one of his pebbled brown nipples laying flat against his pec. Luke groans, carding his fingers into Jules’ curly dark-brown hair and holding him there. Julian gives a perfect little whimper, sucking on his flesh, pinging little frissons of pleasure down his spine and straight to his cock. He’s never really found himself particularly sensitive there, but…</p><p>Everything about Julian is different than anything he’s ever experienced before. </p><p>He lets Jules pull off, his lips swollen from their make out session, puffy and red and delicious-looking. Julian blinks up at him blearily, but his lips spread in a broad smile. “Can I try something on you, alpha?” </p><p>Since he knows Julian is going to follow his safe signals, he feels comfortable agreeing as he leans back against Julian’s luxurious pillows and watching his omega crawl over to the bedside table. </p><p>Julian’s only partially clothed; he’d greeted Luke at the door earlier in a transparent black robe over a pair of slidy black silk shorts, topless. He’s ravishing this way, and he knows it; he’d beckoned Luke into his Lilymoore apartment with just a grin, flirting with Luke all through the dinner they’d shared, up until they’d ended up in bed together. </p><p>Julian still hasn’t shed the shorts or the robe, and they both slide and cling to his skin now as he searches through the drawer. A half-empty tube of lube gets tossed to Luke, who catches it handily, and then his omega is on his knees, facing him and wagging a vibrator in his hand with an eager grin. </p><p>“I didn’t even know you had lube,” Luke murmurs, accepting the bundle of warmth and cuddles and absolute sexiness that is Julian Perez back into his lap. As if to back up his statement, Luke can feel Jules’ slick seeping through his shorts and onto Luke’s leg. So fucking hot.</p><p>“Yes, well…” Julian slides his fingers through Luke’s hair and pulls him close for another kiss. “Not all of my clients are as, uh, <em> inspiring </em> to my omega as you seem to be.” </p><p>Luke laughs a little at Julian’s wording, pushing his hand under the waistband of the shorts and sinking two fingers into Julian’s slick entrance. He loves this position, a lapful of Jules to fuck up into, and he’ll be happy to end their session this way. “So what’s the vibe and lube for?” </p><p>Julian squirts a little lube into his fingers and recaps the tube carefully. Leaning forward, his lips hover over Luke’s ear. “The lube is to keep you nice and slick, alpha.” </p><p>Without further warning, he sweeps his lubed fingers over Luke’s left nipple. The lube isn’t ice cold, but it’s chilly enough and brings Luke’s nipple to peak again. “So responsive,” Julian purrs in his ear. “Color?” </p><p>“Green,” Luke breathes out, irrevocably turned on as he watches Julian pick up the vibrator. It’s a little purple one, palm sized, and when Jules turns it on, a faint buzzing fills the room. </p><p>His grin is wide and addictive when he slides the vibe over Luke’s wet nipple, rubbing around in a small circle. The motion and the light vibrations almost make Luke come off the bed, pushing his chest out to get more of the delicious feeling even while his hard cock thrusts up against Julian’s hole. He can practically feel his knot trying to form in his boxers and he groans, shoving them down his hips even as Julian continues to torture him with the vibe, that evil smile still on his face. </p><p>“You going to fuck me, alpha? Stick that big fucking cock in me? I’m not going to stop, you know. Just going to ‘round and ‘round and ‘round-” Julian emphasizes each ‘round’ with a sweep of the vibe over his nipple, pulsing pleasure down Luke’s spine and straight to his cock. </p><p>“Brat,” Luke groans, tearing the flimsy silk of Jules’ shorts so that he can slide straight into Julian’s hole. He takes command of the rhythm, gripping Jules’ hips tight so he can fuck up into Jules’ heat, hard, brutal, chasing his pleasure as Julian bounces on his lap. Still, he has to hand it to the omega, and maybe this is part of his training, because he doesn’t lose his own circling rhythm on Luke’s nipple even as Luke attempts to fuck him within an inch of his life. </p><p>He finally makes Julian lose some of his composure when his knot pops inside, impossibly big in this position. Julian moans, falling forward to his shoulder, the vibrator forgotten as Luke continues fucking him. His thighs flex around Luke’s waist, strong and soft at the same time. God, he loves everything about Julian’s body. </p><p><em> “Alpha- Luke-” </em> Julian gasps, sobs against his neck, trying to burrow himself further into Luke’s body to hang on as best he can. </p><p>“I’ve got you,” Luke chants. Every single protective instinct in his is fired up and ready to take care of Julian, even if it means making him cry with pleasure. Julian deserves every single moment. </p><p>“Need you to fill me up.” </p><p>Luke almost doesn’t hear the request, whispered against the skin of his neck as Julian’s fingers grip his shoulders. But he hears it enough to translate that last sentence, and practically come at the implication. “Gonna. Gonna fuck you full.” </p><p>Julian shudders, coming messily between them, inner muscles rippling around Luke’s knot and cock like he wants to milk it dry. It’s so fucking hot, Luke can’t stand it. It sends him over the edge to the sweet, long orgasm that comes from Julian locked on his knot. </p><p> </p><p>Later, much later, when Luke’s taken them to the shower and gotten them all cleaned up, when Julian is munching on a handful of almonds and as they both come down from the high of their headspaces, Luke finds himself idly rubbing over Julian’s stomach, which is most regrettably covered up with a soft pajama shirt now. </p><p>Julian’s cheeks go dark, his eyes sliding away in a bashful look when he notices. “Getting close to my heat,” he mumbles. “I always say stupid breeding shit when I’m getting close to my heat.” </p><p>“It was hot.” </p><p>Julian’s eyes widen, and he looks back up at Luke’s face. “Yeah?” </p><p>Luke’s thumb rubs over Julian’s soft belly. “Yeah, it was. I’d be lying if I said I never thought about it. About what it would be like to see you all round with my pup. About what you looked like when you were carrying Ethan. Bet you looked like walking sex.” </p><p>Julian’s eyes cut away again, but he scoots closer, leaning into Luke’s belly caress. “I try not to- with my clients, I try not to think about it because it just drives my omega crazy otherwise, but-” </p><p>“But I’m not just any client,” Luke murmurs, drawing his hand up to Julian’s chin and dipping down for a kiss. It’s slow, one leading to another, and another. </p><p>They don’t talk about it again that night, but when Luke gets dressed again and leaves Julian’s apartment, his hand lingers on Jules’ belly, and Julian doesn’t push it away. It seems like something has changed between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms<br/>11. Nipple Play</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Julian's past abuse, and some hot sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: Julian discusses his past alpha and abuse. But then there's some really hot sex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Julian is an entire bundle of nerves sitting on the bench next to him; he can tell not only by the acrid nervous smell coming off his omega but also by the way he fidgets and keeps turning around to look at the skatepark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a right to be worried, but I just want to say: he's going to be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's still in his cast-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven't known Ethan nearly as long as you have, it's true, but he's a good young man who loves his father. He's just watching his friends skate, and he doesn’t even have his board with him, and he’s fine.” Luke leans over, wrapping his arm around Jules’ shoulder and brushing a kiss over his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His omega relaxes slightly, making Luke glow with the warmth of pride at satisfying his mate. The feeling comes to an abrupt end when Jules stiffens under him once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll-” Luke starts to reassure Jules again, but stops when he follows Julian’s eye line to a large reelection poster for the governor. They’re plastered all over LA, and honestly, Luke feels like he hasn’t actually noticed one in weeks because of over saturation. “What’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on Jules’ face can only be described as stony and determined; it’s not really a look Luke has seen there before. He glances back over at Luke, eyeing him. “Did you meet the governor at that big fancy benefit you went to a few weeks ago?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Luke feels like if he answers incorrectly, Jules is going to be angry with him. “Not so much. He was there, but we didn’t rub elbows or anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Julian’s voice sounds cold and final as he looks at the poster again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke frowns. “I don’t want to press-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I’m being vague and annoying, I get it.” Julian sighs, then, to Luke’s surprise considering his earlier stiffness, cuddles into Luke’s side. “He’s my ex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke blinks, staring at the poster again. “Wait- that’s- Kingston Perez...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perez</span>
  </em>
  <span>...your ex-</span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not just a client, you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ethan’s father, yes,” Julian confirms. “Something you’ll probably need to know going forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he- his campaign, four years ago, I don’t remember anything about…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>You,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke leaves unsaid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Money talks, and Perez is a common enough name. He paid the right people, managed to erase me from existence, and I got to keep Ethan, so win-win.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke pulls the omega into a hug, pressing a kiss into his hair. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I’ll make sure Hollis, Inc. cuts any ties with his campaign.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder about her sometimes.” Jules gives a small nod at the poster. “His new omega.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she know about you and Ethan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian gives a short, humorless laugh. “Oh, she knows. Ethan’s not allowed in ‘her’ house, not that Kingsley had been much involved in Ethan’s life before that. He does a short visit on his birthday - if I text him to remind him - and at Yule, and that’s it. And even that might not happen this year. We had Ethan’s 10th birthday here at the park, and Kingsley refused to show up for a public gathering, so Ethan refused to come out of his room when he stopped by the apartment later. I’ll give you one guess as to who got blamed for that whole thing. He always said I was the most useless omega he’d ever met.” He scrubs his hand over his face, and Luke wants to pull his hand away and cup his cheeks and kiss him soundly, but he can tell Jules needs some space. “You sure you want to link your chain to mine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I even hesitate? It sounds like he’s the one with the problem, not you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian purses his lips, but Luke can tell he seems a little surprised. “No alpha-alpha solidarity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alphas shouldn’t protect bad alphas. If you think I’m going to side over someone who makes you smell like you want to flee the country, you’re sorely mistaken. I don’t need his side of the story, not when he makes you feel like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian gives a little shudder, then leans up to find comfort in a kiss. Luke gives it easily, wanting to gather Julian up in his arms and carry him away from all of the fear and stress pouring off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d...like to tell you more, but not here. Would you stay the night? Have dinner with Ethan and me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke blinks, surprised himself now. Jules has never asked him to sleep at their apartment; most of the time they meet at Lilymoore. “Yeah, of course. I’d love to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much later, when Ethan’s in bed and Luke’s helping Jules with the dishes from dinner, Jules gives him a small smile as he hands off a plate to dry. “That went well. Ethan likes you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like Ethan, so I guess that’s good.” He slides behind Jules in the small kitchen to put away the stack of dried plates, and shivers a little when he feels Jules’ hand on the small of his back, inches away from squeezing his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very good, as far as I’m concerned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Luke turns back, Jules is waiting for him, coming up on his toes to wrap his arms around Luke’s neck and pull him down for a kiss. Luke sighs into it, sweeping down to cup Jules’ delectable ass instead, boosting him against where Luke’s cock is already starting to stiffen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get enough of you, you’re like a drug,” Jules admits, which floors Luke long enough that he gets distracted in the kiss. His heart leaps, and he really, really wants to believe it, wants to believe that what they have is special. Wants to believe that he’s not just lost in the training, but that Jules is truly opening up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to believe that he wouldn’t be here right now if Jules didn’t want him to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me to bed?” Julian’s whisper is quiet against his lips, but Luke complies immediately, lifting Julian up in a bridal carry and walking them to Julian’s bedroom. They pause long enough for Julian to peek his head inside Ethan’s room and find that he’s sleeping before moving on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedroom - and the bed - is smaller than Jules’ place at Lilymoore, but more comfortable, too. More </span>
  <em>
    <span>Julian,</span>
  </em>
  <span> less ‘alpha trainer.’ The bed has approximately ten-too-many pillows, which Luke teases Julian for as they move them off the bed so they can cuddle in together. Despite getting hot and heavy in the kitchen, they’ve calmed some; Julian cuddles up to Luke’s side but doesn’t make a move to kiss him again, and Luke lets his hand stroke over Jules’ back comfortingly without being demanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got married when I was 17. Gods, I can’t even believe that. It seems ridiculous, saying it aloud.” Julian’s fingers bury themselves in Luke’s shirt, and Luke hugs Jules to him in encouragement. “He was 30, but he had a good report from his omega companion, and his political star was on the rise enough for my family to ignore anything that seemed suspicious. He definitely bribed the companion house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke winces, remembering his attempt to do just that when they’d first met. When he’d been an entirely different person. “I’m sorry I tried-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules gives a little laugh, hugging Luke again. “Don’t worry about it now, but now you know why it’s a trigger for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing about verbal abuse is that it doesn’t seem that significant right away, and plus, I’m an omega. Sure, I’m weaker than him, but I’m also more important, as far as society is concerned. ‘Course, now I realize that’s why he had to make me feel inferior.” Julian smiles a little, but it's sad. “Turns out I’m really, really bad at being inferior.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn straight you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got pregnant almost right away, of course, because that’s what I was there for. Political press conferences only look good if you’ve got a family to stand behind you. I had Ethan when was 18, and because of my age, my omega doctor had me attending this support group for young omega parents. I think it’s mostly to look out for post-partum, for behaviors that could endanger the baby, but talking with the other omegas made me realize how bad it had gotten with Kingsley. My hormones were a mess, yeah, but I had these dueling feelings inside me, that I was both the strongest being to ever exist because I’d given birth to this amazing little man, and that I was completely worthless in the eyes of my alpha. I finally let the greater part of me believe that first truth, and bundled up Ethan and walked away. My main thought, beyond protecting Ethan from that household, was ‘how can I prevent this from happening to anyone else?’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you became a trainer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian scoots up Luke’s body, resting his head on Luke’s shoulder. “He liked getting me to omegaspace because he felt superior to me when he did it, but he never brought me back out correctly. I felt so, so badly after sex, but I knew it wasn’t supposed to feel like that. So, I made it my mission to make sure every alpha I could knew that, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke pulls Julian onto his lap, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Thank you for telling me.” He pushes Julian’s soft brown waves away from his forehead. “And thanks for letting me into your life, despite all that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian rubs his thumb over Luke’s jaw. “You make me feel safer than any alpha ever has. Like maybe…” He moves a little, rubbing over Luke’s cock, “like maybe I can give myself over to you like an omega wants to give himself over to his alpha. Luke, would you spend my heat with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sweeps his hands down Julian’s back and spreads him over his lap, grinding them together in the process. “Yes, yes, I’ll do whatever you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, please. Show me how good you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Luke rolls them so Julian’s on his back against the pillows, taking his lips in a fierce kiss. But he doesn’t want to just sink inside Julian and end this quickly, despite the omega’s request. No, he wants to exert a little bit of his alpha control and drive his omega crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He works his way down, pulling open Jules’ kimono style top and baring his beautiful brown skin, all soft and ready to be worshiped with Luke’s mouth. He sucks at Jules’ throat, his collar bone, his nipples. Smiles wickedly when he presses kisses to Jules’ belly and Julian moans quietly, obviously trying to stay silent for Ethan’s sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps grinning when he pushes Julian over so that Julian can down his cries in the pillows, because no way is he going to stop until his tongue has made the omega come at least twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides Jules’ loose pants off, smelling the musk that had already gathered against his underwear. And then Julian is bare for him, his hips pushed up, his face buried in the pillows, his knees spread so that his hole and folds are open, wet and glistening and ready for Luke’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another groan of pleasure, Luke leans forward, nosing through Jules’ pink center, running his tongue between Jules’ lips before licking at his small omega cock. Julian’s fingers clutch at the pillows, muffled moan vibrating through them. Rumbling, Luke turns himself around so that he’s under Julian’s body, back against the mattress, and he pushes at Julian’s hips to let Julian fuck his mouth with his cock. It fits in his mouth perfectly for him to be able to run his tongue around it, making the omega quake above him. His slick drips on Luke’s chin, probably down onto his shirt. The walk of shame may be awkward tomorrow, but infinitely worth it for the sounds his omega is making. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings Julian to his first peak by sucking on his cock and shoving two fingers knuckle deep into his hole, finding his prostate with precision. Julian’s cry is drowned out by the pillow, but his thighs squeeze Luke’s head and his slick drips out in a practical stream as he begs, begs for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke moves down a little, lapping at the new slick and cleaning his omega up until he’s at Julian’s hole. It’s familiar territory now, but that doesn’t mean he’s used to it. His cock strains against his pants, trapped as he buries himself face-first in his omega’s juicy sex and works to bring him to a second orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuuuuuuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks as his tongue and fingers thrust into Julian. He’ll never get enough. It’ll never be enough, he’s fairly sure. He’ll be chasing this high for the rest of his life, happily. So goddamned happily in love with Julian Perez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian cries out again, his thighs quivering and having a hard time keeping him up. Groaning, Luke reluctantly moves his hands away from his omega and works his cock out of his pants instead. With a little maneuvering, he has Julian sitting back on his cock, the omega’s fingers clenching at his abs instead of the pillows now. Jules looks glorious riding him, his hips working to the time of Luke’s thrusts up, his eyes closed tight and the look of the utmost pleasure frozen on his face. Luke grips his hips, round and perfect as they bounce on him, and thinks about </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>filling </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pups </span>
  </em>
  <span>as his knot starts to catch on Julian’s rim</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It breaks him, and he comes, clutching at Jules enough to leave bruises and biting down on his lip to keep from crying out and waking Ethan. No way in hell he wants to be found in this compromising position when he’s barely met the kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian trembles above him, his face shiny with tears, his hands still clenching at Luke’s stomach, his cock red and hard again. Finding reserve strength somewhere, Luke rolls them again, fucking his knot as much as he can right against Jules’ prostate. It does the trick; Jules shakes apart in his arms once more before going absolutely boneless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fun side effect of the smaller apartment is that the shower clearly wasn’t made to house a full-sized alpha and his omega, but Luke doesn’t let that stop him as he gently washes Julian once the knot goes down. Julian’s still quiet, verging on sleepy, or maybe fucked stupid with that little smile that’s gracing his lips. It’s enough to make Luke want to fuck him again right then and there against the shower wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out there’s a lot more room in the shower when Julian’s stuck on his knot. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms<br/>11. Nipple Play<br/>12. Rimming</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Heat Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ethan's a little upset, Julian's in heat, and Luke wants to talk about his past. </p><p>Heat sex, pt. 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll check in when I can, Daniel, okay?” Jules wipes some sweat away from his forehead as he reassures Ethan’s babysitter; the heat is already hitting, his hole is leaking, his clothes feel uncomfortable, but dammit, he’s still a father and his anatomy is going to have just shove it for another half hour or so while he deals with this. </p><p>This, being Ethan’s refusal to come out of his bedroom to say goodbye while Jules goes to spend his heat with Luke. He knocks one more time, desperation washing through him. Just as he turns to leave, dejected, feeling like he’s going to cry, Ethan cracks the door. </p><p>The pre-teen’s face is sullen, his broken arm held snugly in its cast against his chest, but he gives the tiniest nod allowing Jules inside the room. </p><p><em> Thank the gods, </em> Jules thinks, some relief chasing the heels of his frustration. “Hey, E.T., I just wanted to say goodbye.” </p><p>Ethan frowns, going over to his bed and picking up his phone, doing the teenage ‘ignore thy parent’ act really well. Regardless, Jules sits down next to him on the bed.</p><p>“Daniel’s going to be here for a bit, and Alice will check in too, and Daniel’s parents will be making sure you get to and from school and all your meals and everything, okay?” </p><p>“You told me that already.” </p><p>“Right, well-” Now some tears do come to Julian’s eyes, and he tries to will them away. “Okay, then. Um. I love you, and you can always call me or Luke if you need-”</p><p>“Why are you going away?” </p><p>“We talked about this, honey. Omegas get heats, and it’s-” </p><p>“No, why are you going away <em> with him?” </em> </p><p>Jules blinks, surprised. “I thought you liked Luke,” he mumbles, feeling totally in foreign territory. </p><p>“You always spend your heats here and you don’t go away.” </p><p>This is true, of course. Julian has spent the last ten years downing suppressants and shoving a plug up his ass to get by, and Ethan had been young enough that he didn’t know why his father was all flushed and uncomfortable, but Ethan’s proving right now why that option is no longer possible, even <em> if </em> Jules wasn’t going away with Luke. </p><p>But how to explain that to a ten-year-old? “It’s- I don’t want you to feel like I’m abandoning you, Ethan. It- it <em> hurts, </em> actually, when an omega isn’t with an alpha for their heats.” </p><p>Now Ethan’s eyes go wide for a brief second. “Really?” He looks guilty. </p><p>Julian ruffles his hair then brings him into his side so he can press a kiss to the black curls Ethan had inherited from his alpha father. “You helped distract me. This is just going to be...different. And hey, no angry omega dad snapping at you for no reason, right? Best side benny ever.” </p><p>Ethan laughs a little, leaning away from the warmth of his dad. “Just...if Luke does something...if you don’t like him, you know what to do, right?” </p><p><em> My little alpha, </em> Julian muses. They won’t know for sure until Ethan presents in the next few years, but omega parents often claim they can see it in their children before presentation ever happens. “I know exactly what to do, and you know that, because I did it to your father.” </p><p>Ethan wrinkles his nose at the mention of Kingsley, and Julian sighs internally. He really does try to be neutral for Ethan’s sake, but it’s hard when Kingsley doesn’t exactly act like the world's best father in the first place. </p><p>“I’ll be back in a few days. I’ll probably invite Luke to eat dinner with us again, and stay the night, okay?” It would be nice, for once, to have an alpha to share the residuals of his heat with. The little aftermaths that make him shiver with need at night, but not for a full-blown fucking.  </p><p>“‘Kay.” </p><p>“Love you.” </p><p>“‘Kay.” But this time Ethan grins, then laughs when Julian pulls him in for a hug, minding his cast. </p><p> </p><p>“You want me to talk to him about those alpha feelings?” Luke asks after Julian has told the whole story on their drive to Lilymoore. </p><p>Very different feelings swamp Jules, probably related to his heat. Feelings that make Jules want to unzip his alpha’s pants and take his cock in his mouth on this car ride, or straddle him and take him for a real ride, or say something stupid like “I love you.” </p><p>“That might be good. What would you say? What got said to you?” </p><p>Surprisingly, Luke snorts derisively, then tightens his hands on the steering wheel. He takes a breath, then another, then glances quickly at Jules before looking back at the road. “You told me all of that stuff about your ex, but you’ve never asked about my past before.” </p><p>Julian blinks, realizing that he’s never really given it much thought. He knows Luke is the adopted Hollis heir, but he kind of figured the story behind that was that Michael Hollis had never had kids and really liked Luke’s business sense. “Do you want to tell me?” </p><p>There’s a small silence in the car, but then Luke slowly nods. He pulls into the Lilymoore parking garage, completely in control, but doesn’t say anything until they’re parked in Julian’s numbered spot. </p><p>“I never knew my alpha parent. Father, I think, but I’m not actually sure, my mom never said, or if she did, I don’t remember. She died when I was little, too. I never had the heart-to-heart that Ethan deserves.” </p><p>“You deserved it, too,” Jules murmurs, rubbing his hand over Luke’s tense arm. Luke looks down at Jules’ hand, then slides one of his off the wheel to link their fingers. </p><p>“Thanks. Pretty much all I got when I presented was some boxing wraps and a shove into the nearest underground ring.” </p><p>“Luke-” But Julian can’t think of anything to say to that, except to bring their hands to his lips so he can brush a kiss over Luke’s knuckles. Knuckles he notices now are laced with old, silvery scars of fights long gone. </p><p>Luke looks at him so tenderly, the feeling of his heat comes rushing back to Jules. The sweat once again is breaking out across his brow, the fever building within him, his slick leaking through his linen pants and onto the car’s seat, probably. </p><p>“The only person who knows about that besides the people I used to fight for is Michael,” Luke murmurs, the intensity between them growing. </p><p>“Thank you for telling me. I won’t tell anyone-oh!” Jules gasps as Luke shifts, cupping the back of his neck and squeezing hard, grounding him, sending him dizzily into shallow omegaspace.  <em> “Luke-” </em> </p><p>“Sit still for me, like I know you can, baby.” And then Luke’s going, circling the car and coming around and pulling him out and into Luke’s arms. It’s enough to make Jules want to swoon like some old-fashioned omega in distress. </p><p>He walks Jules to the elevator, talking dirty in Jules’ ear all the while, about how he can feel the heat radiating through his body, how he can feel Jules’ slick leaking onto his arm, about how he’s going to fuck Jules so hard they’re both going to forget their names. By the time the elevator reaches Jules’ private floor, he’s ready, so so ready, already so far gone. </p><p>He takes advantage of Luke having to set him down to lock the door and turn on the lights to strip his pants - screw his shirt, he just needs the barrier to his hole gone, <em> now - </em>and drop down to his knees in the entranceway, presenting for his alpha’s cock, pushing his hips back and begging. </p><p>“I need it, Luke, I need you, hurts, hurts without you inside me, I need you.” He just keeps repeating himself, his fingers scrabbling for purchase against his own wooden paneling. His insides feel all twisted up without his mate’s knot, without his mate’s seed, without his mate’s pup filling his belly. <em> “Alpha-” </em></p><p>There’s finally movement behind him, a hand trailing down his back, cracking on his ass in delightful pain that shoots everywhere, making his limbs weak, before fingers - three or four, he can’t tell - shove inside of him. “I’m here, <em> omega,” </em> Luke promises, the words fluttering over Jules like a calming breeze. </p><p>There’s rustling behind him and then Luke’s cock is pressing right there, replacing his fingers, shoving in deep where Julian needs it. Jules cries out, half drowning it on his arm, biting into his own flesh at the perfect pleasure-pain Luke’s cock is bringing him. It feels like a key, unlocking all the tight muscles and cramps inside him from where Jules is squeezed tight, ready to milk his alpha’s knot and get knocked up. </p><p>Luke’s hand sweeps under his shirt to find his belly as he fucks into Jules’ hole, rutting like the animals their biology makes them. He massages Julian’s flesh, whispering, “I’m going to fuck you so good, Jules, fill your cunt with my seed-” </p><p>Jules screams again, imagining it, <em> wanting </em> it, tears leaking from his eyes because some deep part of him knows he won’t have it, knows he won’t be getting pregnant from this heat no matter how much his body wants it. Gods, his mind wants it too, wants to see Luke’s arms cradling his child the way Kingsley never had with Ethan, wants to see a baby that’s half him and half Luke playing with Ethan, Ethan teaching them how to skateboard. Wants not just a piece of Luke, but all of Luke in his life forever.</p><p>He sobs into his arm until Luke slows, but not because his knot is catching. No, he’s turning them, leaving Jules’ body for the barest of moments so that he can cradle Jules in his arms, against his chest as he lays down on the floor instead. He’s still dressed completely, his t-shirt up around his abs and his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped just enough to be able to grant access to his cock. He’s flushed, and looks absolutely beautiful, and Jules’ can’t stop crying as Luke just holds him. </p><p>Just holds him, his cock buried deep inside so that the pain doesn’t come back, but undemanding. The perfect alpha taking care of his omega. The thought makes him cry harder - training time is over. </p><p>“What’s wrong, baby?” Luke asks gently, stroking down Jules’ thigh with one hand and wiping at the tears on his cheeks with the other. “How can I help?” </p><p>“I want everything with you,” Jules admits, wrapping his arms around Luke and squeezing tightly. “I want you. I love you.” As he says it, another burst of tears leak from his eyes. </p><p>“Why does that make you so sad, Jules?” Luke asks him before immediately pulling him into a kiss. </p><p>“Because I don’t want to quit my job, so why would you want to stay with someone you’d have to share?” </p><p>“Because I love you, and I think we’re two pretty smart people who could figure out how to make it work. Someone told me once, or, a million times, that communication is the key.” Luke smiles up at him, and Jules melts, almost literally, his body weight falling completely on Luke. He can’t hold himself back anymore. </p><p>Luke’s nearly still inside him, but already he can feel Luke’s knot start to form, pressing directly on his prostate. He gasps, moving a little, just enough for a little friction, but he doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want Luke to move. He wants to stay in this perfect moment forever. </p><p>“What if-” he whispers, turning his face into Luke’s neck. “What if I said I wanted your baby?” </p><p>Luke’s growl rumbles low in his chest, but he still doesn’t fuck up into him. Instead they wait, wait in stillness, their breath catching as Luke’s knot expands. Jules has had sex many, many ways, but completely still is another way altogether, and it’s both driving him crazy and hitting every single button he needs hit. </p><p>Luke’s arms are tight around him, holding them still as they breathe together, as the intensity of Jules’ heat climbs again. He can feel his orgasm rising in him, feels like any movement now would make him explode and shatter into a million pieces, but Luke denies him, holds his hips so it’s just the slow, slow, slow expansion of Luke’s knot. </p><p>“I’d say I want you to have my baby, too. But also that we should wait until after this heat to really be sure, because you smell so fucking ripe and amazing to me right now, I’m not sure I’m in the place to be making life-changing decisions.” Luke gives this little speech, then captures Jules’ lips in a fierce kiss, the only movement in their bodies besides their galloping hearts and Luke’s cock growing bigger. “Except maybe this one. I don’t want to let you go, Julian. Ever. I want to be your mate.” </p><p>Tears come back - seriously, heat hormones can go fuck themselves, Julian thinks - as Julian nods, kissing Luke once again. </p><p>The pressure on his prostate is building exponentially, coiling in his belly, and when Luke gives an experimental little tug on the knot to see if its full, that’s it for Jules. He comes, his cock spurting messily between them, his hole squeezing down on Luke’s knot and setting off a chain reaction that has Luke coming, too. Long, hot spurts of cum shoot inside him, nestling in his belly where, if he wasn’t on birth control, they’d take root. Jules moans, the constant pressure on his prostate and the sheer pleasure of being bred by his alpha sending him into a spiraling orgasm that radiates through his whole body and doesn’t seem to quit. </p><p>He’s still feeling reverberations of it when he blinks back to consciousness some time later, still cradled in Luke’s arms. </p><p>Luke is tender, cleaning him up, but he pauses at Jules’ hole and leans down to lick his own cum out of his omega instead, making Jules shiver and shake, prepping him for the next round of heat that hopefully won’t be as emotional. </p><p>When he’s done, Luke makes his way back up Jules’ body, cupping his cheek and kissing him. “Tell me, now that the heat is sated for a bit and I’m not inside you, tell me again.” </p><p>Julian smiles, because it’d be silly now to hold it back. “I love you.” </p><p>“And I you,” Luke vows, slowly working them to their feet so they can go bathe. </p><p>Julian finds Luke’s hand and slots their fingers together again, feeling wobbly and drunk on two legs. Cum slides out of his hole and he shivers. “I love you.” </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>They can’t stop saying it to each other all through the bath, or even through the next round. Somehow it doesn’t sound old even when Julian’s drifting into a restless heat sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms<br/>11. Nipple Play<br/>12. Rimming<br/>13. Heat Sex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Somnophilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Listen, this chapter is TINY, so I apologize in advance. My excuse is I'm moving, so I'm physically exhausted, even though I'm not mentally exhausted, it's just hard to work on this story right now. I hope you like this part, though. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Julian whimpering in his sleep is what wakes Luke. His omega - </span>
  <em>
    <span>his mate -</span>
  </em>
  <span> has kicked the blanket off to bring some relief to his overheated skin, sleeping on his stomach, his hips moving slightly as he grinds his cock against the bed. His hole is swollen and dripping slick, smelling so ripe and delicious that Luke almost comes right then. As it is, he’s rock hard and ready to breed his omega again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules whimpers once more, his hips moving, and it’s obvious he can’t get himself off in his dream, not without something in his hole. They’d talked about this before, so Luke doesn’t hesitate to sling his leg over Jules’ body, press the omega into the mattress, and enter his hot, tight hole in one swift motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke groans quietly, trying not to wake Julian, who’d been in desperate need of a nap. The omega deserves all the rest he can get after years of having to do this all on his own. Not just his heat, but raising Ethan, being strong. Love swamps Luke as he gathers his omega in his arms and starts to move inside him. It’s good, so good, the slick slide of Jules’ hole around him, sucking on him, begging silently for his seed. It feels like he’s doing something illicit, even with Jules’ enthusiastic consent, and maybe that has something to do with the fact that Jules had mentioned he’d be into this even if he wasn’t in heat. In letting his hole be used to slake his alpha’s thirst while he’s sleeping. In being needed so viscerally that Luke doesn’t even have to wake him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s not what it’s about right now. Right now, Luke is slaking that visceral need in his mate, and the warmth of satisfaction rushes through him even as Jules moans in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping his movements as small as possible, Luke grinds against Julian’s prostate, making his hole slick up even more. Jules is panting now, sweat and tears leaking down his face, and Luke can tell the exact moment he realizes the dream is a reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alpha,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he whispers with need, his channel fluttering around Luke’s cock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Harder.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grunting, using his hands and knees for better leverage, Luke picks up the pace, thrusting as deeply as he can, as hard as he can, as Julian takes it, moaning softly beneath him, his heat making him so far gone all he can do is hold on to the mattress for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is sweat and slick and heat between them, until Jules cries out beneath him and stiffens, his orgasm making him squeeze Luke’s growing knot as tight as he can. The smell of Jules’ pleasure crashes through Luke’s system, his chest puffing up with an absurd pride at pleasing his mate. He thrusts in, his knot locking inside Julian, the tip of his cock buried deep, deep enough to seed his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans into Julian’s neck, holding them together but rolling to the side so he’s not weighing down on Julian’s body. Julian grumbles at the change, but nestles in, and is back asleep almost immediately, a small smile on his face. It’s the sweetest thing Luke’s ever seen, to be honest. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms<br/>11. Nipple Play<br/>12. Rimming<br/>13. Heat Sex<br/>14. Somnophilia</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Massage and Suspension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More heat sex! The end of this heat, anyway. Massage and Suspension, mmmmmm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been so long since he spent a heat with an alpha, Julian’s body doesn’t quite know what to make of the constant attention. It thrums, quivering when Luke’s fingers slide the warm, wet cloth over him. The bath is welcome, even in his haze, even when he has to close his eyes against the bright light and just let himself feel. </p><p>He burrows into the crook of Luke’s neck as Luke cleans his gaping hole of cum and slick. His fingers are efficient, not meant to seduce, and it feels nice, knowing his hole is so overfilled that there’s no way he can possibly <em> not </em> be pregnant. </p><p><em> Except for your birth control, </em> his brain manages to let filter through the haze. “Shut up,” Jules murmurs against Luke’s skin, surprising the alpha into a soft chuckle. </p><p>“Whatever you say, baby.” Luke’s lips are so soft against his hairline. </p><p>Luke lifts him out of the tub when the water starts to cool, being careful as he dries Jules’ sensitive skin. Still, Julian can’t help but moan when Luke’s fingers start to massage into the stiff muscles of his inner thighs. </p><p>“Stop that never.”</p><p>It makes Luke laugh lightly again. “That’s the plan. Never going to stop loving on you.” He picks Julian up and carries them to their bed - miraculously clean, though Julian has no memory of that happening. It must have been when Luke had left Jules in the bath to soak and drift. He lays Julian out carefully on his stomach, straddling his thighs and reaching over to grab the coconut oil from the bedside table. </p><p>It’s clear Luke doesn’t have any training in massage, but it’s his <em> alpha </em> touching him, so his body relaxes and loosens anyway. Luke’s fingers press into tight muscles, working slowly and carefully at their release, until Jules is a pile of omega goo in their bed. </p><p>Luke lays down over him, warming his back without weighing him down too much. It feels nice, the steady puff of Luke’s breath against his neck, the beat of his heart against the skin of Julian’s back, the semi-hard column of his cock wedged against Jules’ ass. Julian moans a little, shifting, wanting to feel how tempting he is to his alpha, to feel semi-hard go to rock in a matter of moments just because he’s a desirable omega mate. </p><p>Like he’d hoped, Luke’s cock thickens against his ass cheeks, seeking Julian’s warm heat. And Luke growls against Julian’s neck, brushing his hair out of the way and sucking a mark there, where anyone will see. Something neither of them will be able to indulge in once Julian has his next client, but for now, it’s perfect. </p><p>He wants so badly to be claimed. For Luke to make a mark over the old scar Kingsley had left, like he can overwrite all of the scars Kingsley left on Jules’ soul. </p><p>But he’s not sure if that’s the heat or not, and heat decisions are normally not good decisions. </p><p>“I could fuck you like this,” Luke whispers in his ear, rubbing his leaking cock through Jules’ crack. “Or, I could tie you all up like a present, make you float, and fuck you like that.” </p><p>Julian shivers. Rarely has an alpha taken so quickly to his lessons the way Luke had. He enjoys their dynamic, enjoys being able to let go for his alpha just as much as he enjoys leading him. “Tie me up, please-” </p><p>Luke rubs over his skin, noting the goosebumps that appear as he goes. He hums in consideration, then goes to the cupboards to get supplies. </p><p>He comes back with something they’ve rarely used before, but just the sight of it makes Jules shiver. They’re wide silk bands instead of rope; they won’t press into Jules’ skin but instead cradle him a bit like a performer using aerial silks. Being suspended in them does indeed make Julian feel like he’s floating, both in reality and in omegaspace, and it’ll be perfect for this third day of heat, when he’s less desperate but oh-so-sensitive. </p><p>It takes a little bit of effort, standing for Luke so that Luke doesn’t have to support him, but soon enough he’s got a hip harness that Luke uses to pull him off the ground, and then he’s floating. </p><p>Jules hums, letting his eyes fall shut so he can feel it even more. He knows Luke is manipulating his body this way and that, until his arms are bound to his chest, his knees spread in what’s basically a sex swing style, his limbs and body wrapped in smooth silk. He sways slightly, completely under the control of his alpha, and he can tell from the way his hole is exposed to the air that he’s wet with slick again. </p><p>“Fuck, Jules.” Luke’s voice is a low rumble as he slides his hand up Julian’s thigh and dips two fingers into Julian’s hole. They slide in like butter, Julian more than ready for his next round, what might be the last of this heat. </p><p>Luke leaves him like that, floating back and forth. Every time he swings back, his hole swallows Luke’s fingers again, the slightest stimulation over his prostate that has him whimpering. He’s not sure how long he’s at Luke’s mercy, because the seconds and minutes slide together. All he knows is the dizzying loss of his sense of gravity, the heat boiling the blood in his veins, and Luke’s fingers pressing inside him. </p><p>There’s a shifting, and then something much larger, much more satisfying is pushing Julian open. He spreads around Luke’s cock like he’d been made for it, gods, he <em> had </em> been, it has to be. </p><p>The suspension means Luke can rock him back and forth easily on his cock, and Julian is completely helpless to it, can’t manipulate the rhythm at all. It takes his breath away, being so vulnerable with his alpha. Being so <em> comfortable </em> with that vulnerability. </p><p>From this angle, Luke’s cock is deep, deeper than it’s ever been. The pleasure tips over into something primal - Julian will milk Luke’s cock and knot until that life-giving seed does it’s job, he <em> will. </em> </p><p>Luke growls; he must feel it too. The rhythm quickens, Luke thrusts harder, Julian squeezes as much as he can. His throat feels sore - he realizes he’s yelling every time Luke’s cock hits deep within him, sobbing Luke’s name, affirmations over and over. </p><p>With his own shout, Luke spills inside him, his knot locking the cum so deeply inside it makes Julian spasm in his own orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>Later, much later, when Luke’s knot has gone down and he’s pulled out, he sits casually to the side, letting Julian float in the suspension for a while. Julian can feel the ebb of his heat, now, and it’s only when his skin chills that Luke starts working him out of the suspension and carries him back to bed. </p><p>One last time, at least for this heat, he cuddles against Luke’s skin, buries himself in the scent of his mate and sighs happily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms<br/>11. Nipple Play<br/>12. Rimming<br/>13. Heat Sex<br/>14. Somnophilia<br/>15. Massage<br/>16. Suspension</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sixty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys are back, and this time: the heat is over, but that doesn't mean Luke and Jules are any less horny, or sweet, apparently. Tag added: 69</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! So sorry about the many weeks between updates. The story should be updated more regularly (hopefully, at least on Sundays) from here on out. I was away for a nice reason actually, which is that I bought a house, but then I had to move out of the apartment I'd lived in for 11 years, so it was A Process. </p><p>Thank you for being patient with me! This work has not been abandoned. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Luke wakes, the bed beside him is empty, though there’s still a lingering warmth. He groans softly, his muscles aching after the days spent with Jules in his heat. It’s pleasant, but reminds him he’s not getting any younger. </p><p>He pulls a pair of lounge pants on and goes in search of his omega. He finds Jules looking out the window into the inner courtyard below, a steaming mug cradled in his hands. He’s wearing nothing but a semi-sheer silk coverup, the morning light highlighting the curves of his body as he breathes in the steam. Luke must make a small sound, because Jules turns, the sun on his brown skin beautiful, and yet nothing compared to the way his whole face lights up in a smile for his alpha. </p><p>Without wasting any movements, Luke crosses over to him, setting the mug aside so he can safely cup Julian’s face and kiss the omega sweetly. Julian tastes of coffee, cream and sugar and omega sweetness all rolled into one, and Luke hums, deepening the kiss when Jules opens up for him. </p><p>“And good morning to you, alpha,” Jules says, a sardonic twist to his lips that makes Luke want to kiss him again, and again, and again. </p><p>He’s not sure there’s anything Jules can do to make himself less appealing at this point. He places the mug of coffee back in Jules’ hands as he backs away. “Is there more?” </p><p>“In the pot, yeah.” Jules bites down on his lip, but he apparently can’t stop the smile from growing even broader as he takes in Luke’s chest, the way his lounge pants hug his ass. “Damn.” </p><p>Just to amuse his omega, Luke gives a little show as he walks away, making sure to highlight the goods. After pouring his own cup and taking a sip of it just like that, Luke turns back around and is surprised to see Jules’ face has gone from flirty to pensive. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>“We should talk.” </p><p>The sip of coffee seems to turn sour in Luke’s gut, but he nods - it’s all about communication, after all. “Okay. What about?” </p><p>“I don’t think there’s anything else I can teach you.” Now Julian’s lips tip up again. “I mean, there is, we have a lot to cover, but it’s...more advanced than I would normally go over with my clients.” He moves closer, joining Luke at the kitchen counter, his mug still warming his hands.</p><p>“You’re thinking I shouldn’t be your client anymore.” </p><p>“I’m thinking...I kept this boundary up to protect us, but I think it’s only going to hurt us if...if I try to keep my distance by thinking of you as my client and not my...boyfriend.” He says it tentatively, hopefully. </p><p>Luke sets his coffee aside and cups Jules’ cheek again, rubbing his thumb over the high arch of it. It makes Jules close his eyes and lean in, nuzzling himself against Luke’s hand. “I’d love to be your boyfriend.” </p><p>Jules relaxes, ever so slightly, as he tips his long, brown lashes up and looks at Luke. “There’s something else we haven’t really considered, though.” </p><p>“Ethan? I’d love to spend more time with him, however you think I should. I’d like him to be comfortable around me but I don’t want to push it.” </p><p>“No, no. I mean, yes, that sounds wonderful, but.” Jules sighs, taking out his phone, scrolling to find something, and then holding it out for Luke.</p><p>It’s a list of names. Luke only recognizes one of them - he’s the CEO of a company that Hollis Inc. does business with. “What’s this?” </p><p>“It’s my waiting list.” Jules takes back his phone and sets it down on the counter, but he won’t meet Luke’s eyes again. “I’m very popular, as you know.” </p><p>“And you don’t take on more than one client at a time.” </p><p>“It would be perfectly understandable if you objected to me taking on new clients, but I’ll tell you, I <em> need </em>to do this, I won’t-” </p><p>“Julian, I’m not going to pull you from your job.” He steps closer, running his hand down the side of Jules’ nerve-stiff body. “We’ll figure it out.” </p><p>Julian relaxes slightly, looking up at him. “Yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah. You’re worth it. I love you.” Luke leans in, brushing a kiss over Julian’s cheek. Jules smells amazing to his alpha right now, a mixture of the two of them, all heat-sated.</p><p>“I love you, too.” He returns the kiss by brushing his lips over Luke’s. “Do you want to come back and spend the day with Ethan and me? I’m not up for a lot of physical stuff but I was thinking of taking him to a movie, seeing if any of his friends wanted to come and letting them sit in the front row to ruin their necks.”  </p><p>“I’d love to.” Luke pulls Jules in for a hug, relishing the way his omega feels against him. “Can I get you something for breakfast?” </p><p>“Let’s pick up Ethan and go out? I could eat a horse, or, you know, one diner-sized meal.” </p><p>Luke grins against Jules’ neck, unable to believe he gets to keep this omega in his life. “Well then, I better get you fed.” </p><p> </p><p>“That was…quite a day,” Jules says with a smile as he lands dramatically in bed, still fully dressed. </p><p>There’d been breakfast, and the movie, and then roaming around the mall pretending to ignore Ethan and his friend Ziva as they did pre-teen mall things like ogle over cheap jewelry and consume way too much sugar. At one point, though, while Ziva and Jules had been distracted by a busker, Luke had pulled Ethan aside to talk to him about alpha protective instincts. He’d just laid the groundwork for further conversations, really, but Ethan had seemed, at least, not resentful. They’d done dinner out, too, Luke insisting on paying. By the time they’d dropped Ziva off and driven to Julian’s apartment building, Ethan had been fast asleep in the backseat and Luke had had to carry him inside and put him in his bed. </p><p>Now, Luke kneels at Jules’ feet and pulls off his leather ankle boots, rubbing into the arch of his foot, working away the tension. </p><p>Jules hums, relaxing against the mattress. “That feels amazing.” </p><p>“Then I guess I better not stop.” Luke presses a kiss to the side of Jules’ legging-covered knee, using his thumbs to make Jules groan some more. </p><p>He continues massaging up Jules’ calves, tight from the heeled boots, but his breath quickens when he sees the dark patch between Jules’ legs. The scent of omega slick hits his nose and he makes his own noise, spreading Jules’ knees to take a look - and smell more deeply.</p><p>He sits on the edge of the bed, his hand lingering on the waistband of Jules’ leggings as he looks down at his omega. “Can I?” </p><p>Julian blinks up at him, his eyes hazy, his cheeks ruddy. “Please. I don’t even know- normally after my heats I don’t want sex for at least a week, but- you- <em> please.”  </em></p><p>Luke leans down, kissing his omega soundly, loving him, his heart full. He hooks his fingers under Julian’s waistband and pulls the leggings and cute panties Julian is wearing beneath that down as he goes to kneel between Julian’s legs again. His cute omega cock springs up, and though it’s not normally where Luke would pay attention, he can’t help but nuzzle against it, then slip the head in his mouth. Julian’s leaking slick, yes, but also precum, as Luke can taste against his tongue. </p><p>“Oh, gods,” Jules groans, his fingers tangling themselves in Luke’s hair and holding him there. Luke’s happy to oblige, rolling his tongue around the head of Jules’ cock and then sliding down further, until the whole thing is in him. </p><p>He reaches his hand up, running it along Julian’s calf, thigh, then between his legs to thrust two fingers deep inside his hole. </p><p>“Oh-!” Julian cuts himself off, bringing his hand up to his mouth to muffle the noise of his pleasure before tugging insistently on Luke’s hair. </p><p>Luke pulls off, blinking as Jules props himself on his elbows, then crooks his finger at Luke in a ‘come hither’ gesture. Once Luke is on the bed again, Jules makes short work of the fly on his jeans, pulling Luke’s cock at and rubbing lovingly over the slick head. “Give me something to keep me quiet,” he says with a grin. </p><p>Luke laughs quietly as they both rid themselves of the rest of their clothes and position themselves better on the bed. When he settles down to take Jules’ cock again, this time he’s laying over Julian’s body, his cock bobbing by Jules’ lips. Jules doesn’t waste any time in taking Luke’s cock in hand and bringing the head to his mouth, but even as he does, Luke’s sinking fully onto Jules’ cock again, engulfing the entire length in his mouth. The smell of slick, of pleased omega, is thick here, making Luke almost dizzy with pleasure and desire. </p><p>He plunges two fingers into Julian again, hooking and pressing right against Julian’s prostate just so he can feel the vibrations of Julian’s moan around his own cock. He ups it to three fingers, fucking Jules’ hole while he sucks Jules’ cock in tandem, and it only takes a few thrusts of that before Jules is exploding over his tongue. Slick gushes over his fingers, only making it easier to spread Julian’s hole wider with four fingers. He’s determined to get Jules to come again before he comes in Julian’s mouth. </p><p>Julian, however, has other ideas apparently, because he pulls off Luke’s cock, voice gravely with desperation. “Fuck me, alpha, please fuck me. Gods-” </p><p>In a moment, Luke repositions himself, turning around and pressing Jules’ pillowy thighs wide, his hot, sweet hole gaping open and ready for his alpha cock. Groaning quietly, he slides in, bracing his hands against the mattress as he fucks into his omega. Jules’ legs wrap around his waist, his hands scrabbling at Luke’s back to pull him down, to keep them closer together as Luke thrusts with everything he has. </p><p>“Kiss me-” Julian commands, and then Luke’s there, taking his lips and drowning his scream as Julian comes around him, hole milking his cock, squeezing it like Jules could keep him inside forever. </p><p>Not that Luke would mind, he thinks, as his knot grows, tugging at Julian’s rim until it finally catches, ready to keep his mate plugged up with his cum, ready to plant his seed and see Julian round with his child. He groans against Julian’s lips before breaking off the kiss and scraping his teeth over Julian’s mate mark without breaking the skin, his cum spilling inside as euphoria washes through him. </p><p>It’s enough, though, to have Julian squealing under him as he comes again on Luke’s knot. </p><p>“Fuuuuuuuuu-” Jules sighs, running his hand down Luke’s sweaty back as his thighs relax and his legs fall to the mattress. </p><p>“Yeah,” Luke manages. He rolls them to their sides so Julian doesn’t have to bear the brunt of his weight, then reaches down to goose Jules’ perfect ass. </p><p>Jules shivers, squeezing around Luke’s knot, making pleasure shoot through all of his limbs again as he cums a little bit more. Jules practically purrs, draping his thigh over Luke’s hip and holding his alpha close. </p><p>He nuzzles into Luke’s neck, by Luke’s ear. “Today was exhausting, but…” he runs his hand down Luke’s body and links their fingers together. “I’d be okay if every day was exactly like this one.” </p><p>Luke’s heart thumps hard in his chest. “Well, I’ll be here to give it a shot tomorrow.” </p><p>He falls asleep just like this, his omega curled around him, Julian’s brilliant smile sending him into pleasant dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms<br/>11. Nipple Play<br/>12. Rimming<br/>13. Heat Sex<br/>14. Somnophilia<br/>15. Massage<br/>16. Suspension<br/>17. 69</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lingerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke and Ethan get some quality time, then so do Luke and Jules. </p><p>Tag added: Lingerie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks.” Luke nods pleasantly at the beta checking his information for after-school pickup before Ethan slides into the backseat of his car. “Hey, bud.” </p><p>“Hey, Luke.” Ethan grimaces down at his cast as he pulls the seat belt across his body. </p><p>“How many more days ‘til cast-off?” </p><p>“Three.” </p><p>“Awesome.” </p><p>Silence descends as Luke waits in the line of cars to make it out of the parking lot. Awkward silence. He and Ethan get on okay when Julian is with them, but when the omega isn’t around… awkward. </p><p>“Want to go to the park for a little bit before homework time?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>Luke checks Ethan’s downcast face in the rear-view, surprised. “Oh, okay. I thought you were getting some practice on your board. You know, no tricks or anything, but just moving-”</p><p>Ethan had <em> begged </em> Jules to be allowed back on the board a week or so ago. Luke doesn’t remember Julian telling him anything bad had happened, but considering Ethan’s reaction…</p><p>He thinks he might know a little bit of what’s going on in the ten-year-old’s head, though. </p><p>“Well, do you mind if we stop at my gym, then? I missed my lunch work out today and I’d love to get a little sparring in. You could do your homework if you want.” </p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p>Luke waffles between distress and amusement. If he hadn’t seen Ethan react the exact same way to Julian’s own inquiries in the past, he’d think he’s saying all the wrong things. Plus he’d been an angsty ten-year-old once, too. Sure, Ethan has more privilege than Luke had, growing up basically a street rat, but hormones transcend everything, anyway. </p><p>He gets Ethan set up in an out of the way corner in the basement gym at his office building, and sends a text off to Jules in case he finishes with his client early. Luke doesn’t want him coming home to an empty apartment and worrying. </p><p>And maybe the gym has been calling him because Jules is with his first post-Luke client, and despite everything, despite all assurances on both sides, there’s this tiny insecure part of Luke that worries Jules will find a better alpha than him. Will fall in love with someone else the same way he fell in love with Luke. </p><p>And so maybe he has some angst to sweat out, himself. </p><p>He warms up on the bags, does some footwork, tries to loosen up and let himself go. By the time Rudy, his trainer, is ready for him in the ring, he’s worked up a little bit of a sweat and his limbs tingle with anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>Julian can tell, when he asks at the front desk for the basement gym, that they’re surprised an omega would head down there. Given the way the scent of alpha, many, many alphas layered over, attempted to be scrubbed away with disinfectant, smacks him in the face and makes him a little dizzy when he opens the door to the gym- well, he doesn’t blame the front desk looks anymore. </p><p>If he hadn’t just had a heat, he’s fairly sure the scent of this place alone would send him into one. </p><p>He looks around, sees Ethan sitting at a table in the corner, staring up into the ring, transfixed, his homework abandoned. It makes Jules take a second look at the fight happening in the ring, and then he realizes one of the alphas in there is <em> his </em> alpha. Luke’s shirtless, black workout shorts clinging to his hips as he dances away from the other alpha’s blows. His skin is sheening with sweat, the same way it gets when he’s fucking Julian hard, and all of a sudden Julian is breathless with want. His hole slicks up, and some primal part of his brain tells him to present right then and there, let Luke see his ripe and willing omega just waiting for him. </p><p><em> “Gods,” </em> Jules mutters under his breath, shaking the fantasy away and walking over to check on Ethan, moving a little uncomfortably given how turned on he suddenly is. “How are you, E.T.?” </p><p>Ethan gives a little start, then looks back down at his abandoned math homework. “Good. Almost done.” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>They both continue staring at the alphas sparring in the ring.</p><p> </p><p>Rudy gets in a good blow, leaving Luke’s ears ringing behind his protective headgear, and he shakes his head, calling it, the long day catching up with him. He glances over to give a quick check to Ethan and is surprised to see Jules there, too, looking a little dazed. Then he smells it, the spice of Jules’ scent on the air. It could only be this strong if - he glances down, between Jules’ legs, then back up to his blushing omega’s face. </p><p>He grins back, primally pleased at his mate’s obvious arousal. </p><p>Jules stands to greet him with a short kiss - even though they both want it to be longer - while Ethan packs up his stuff. </p><p>“I should shower, if you guys want me to meet you at home?” he offers, even as Jules’ hand slides down his sweaty skin to rest on his hip. </p><p>Julian leans in, out of ear shot of everyone else, and whispers, “Don’t wash it all off.” He leans back, resting his hand on Ethan’s shoulder, now. “Ethan, do you want to ride home with Luke, still, or come with me?”</p><p>Luke looks over at Ethan, and is surprised to see interest of an entirely different sort on Ethan’s face. He hadn’t meant to show off or anything - although certainly a side benefit to turn his omega on - but the boy, the perhaps alpha-in-the-making, is looking up at him with intense admiration. </p><p>“Can I ride with Luke?” </p><p>Luke’s surprised, but Julian just gives a knowing nod, leaning over to drop a kiss in Ethan’s hair. “Sure, buddy. I’ll see you guys at home, and we can get to work on dinner, hmm?” He goes up on his toes to pass an equally quick kiss over Luke’s lips, gives him a little quirk of a smile, and saunters off. </p><p>It’s not until Luke’s showered - though not thoroughly, as his omega requested - and they’re in the car driving home that Ethan finally says something beyond his monosyllabic responses. </p><p>“You don’t mind getting hurt?” </p><p>Luke has to think for a second, his eyes cutting to where Ethan’s are meeting his in the rear-view mirror. “I wouldn’t say that. I mean, I like being sore after I work out, but not hurt, per se.” </p><p>“That guy hit you in the face, though.”</p><p>Luke chuckles under his breath. “He doesn’t always.” </p><p>“So you- just. I always hear alphas don’t care if they get hurt,” Ethan mumbles. “That they’re- they’re so strong they can just ignore pain.” </p><p><em> Ah. </em> “I’ve been fight- I mean, I’ve been boxing for a long time. Like, since before I was your age. But I don’t do it because I want to get hurt, I train so I don’t get hurt. That’s kind of the whole point of the sport.” He drums his fingers against the steering wheel while they wait for a light. “Like in skating, you practice so that you get better. So that you don’t fall as much, or get hurt as much. And you wear safety equipment for when you do. Hurting - or being okay with hurting, it doesn’t matter if you’re an alpha or beta or omega. Most people don’t like getting hurt no matter what their alignment is. And most people push through hurt to get better at things. But don’t let people tell you that alphas can stand hurt better than the others. Your dad, he- well. Omegas endure a lot of pain just if they want to be parents.” </p><p>He lets Ethan sit with that for a little bit. </p><p>“Are you...worried about skating again? Maybe getting hurt again?” </p><p>When he checks the mirror for a response, he sees Ethan looking out the car window. “An alpha wouldn’t be scared of that.” </p><p>Luke remembers having to use his fists to get what he needed to survive when he was Ethan’s age. “Let me tell you something, kiddo. Everyone gets scared, all the time. Don’t ever let anyone tell you you can’t feel what you feel, Ethan. You have a right to every single one of your feelings, no matter if you’re an alpha, beta, omega, or anything else.” When there’s silence from the back seat, Luke continues. “But people, all kinds of people, they also try not to let fear tell them what they can and can’t do. I’ve been hit, a lot, but I really love boxing, so...I keep going back in the ring. Not because I’m alpha-strong or any bullshit like that, but because I want to. So if you want to take a break from skateboarding, I won’t judge you for it. Go at your own speed, Ethan.” </p><p>This time, he can see a small smile gracing Ethan’s lips. It reminds Luke so much of Jules’ little smiles that his heart melts, just a little. He hopes to all the gods he said the right thing. </p><p> </p><p>He relays most of the conversation to Julian later, when Ethan’s in bed and they’re both cleaning up the kitchen from dinner. Luke’s washing dishes, his sleeves pushed up past his forearms because he’s basically elbow-deep in warm, spaghetti-sauce-y water, scrubbing pans. </p><p>When Jules doesn’t respond, though, he gets worried and looks up. “I said the wrong thing, didn’t I?”</p><p>Julian slowly finishes wiping off the counter and sweeping garlic-bread crumbs into the trash. His cheeks flushed, he shakes his head, then steps right up to Luke’s side. He takes one of Luke’s sudsy hands, meticulously drying it off with his towel, finger by finger. “It sounds like you said what Ethan needed to hear, even if he didn’t know it. That’s...really hard to nail sometimes, so good work. I’m not sure if it’s you in the boxing ring earlier, or you being a pretty great fucking dad, but-” </p><p>Jules leads his dry hand down, over the small of his back, then his ass, then between his legs, where Julian is wet, even through his leggings. He moans softly when Luke presses against his hole. “Fuck-” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s what we should do,” Julian mumbles, arching against Luke’s fingers. “I- I want- give me ten minutes and then meet me in the bedroom, okay?” </p><p>“Okay,” Luke manages, swallowing around a suddenly dry throat as Julian walks away. </p><p>He speeds through the rest of the kitchen work, then follows the scent of his omega to the bedroom. He gives a short knock on the door, opening it when he hears Julian’s assent. The bed is empty, which confuses him for a second, until he looks to see Julian leaning - posing, he thinks - against the dresser, and his heart stops at the image before him. </p><p>Straps of ivory lace and silk criss-cross over Julian’s brown skin, highlighting and accentuating curves and valleys. The lingerie looks amazing, cupping his pecs but leaving the slight curve of his tummy exposed. A strap around his waist attaches to clips which hold up sheer ivory stockings. He looks like sex personified, ripe and ready for the taking, and oh, how Luke wants to take. </p><p>The slacks he’d slipped on after the gym go tight, his cock pressing against them obvious enough to make Jules give one of those little Cheshire smiles. </p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“You look… utterly… I can’t even words right now.” </p><p>Julian laughs, full-throated this time, tipping his head back with it. He looks lighter, so beautiful Luke can’t catch his breath. Then, Jules moves over to the bed, turning around and kneeling down on it, presenting for Luke to see that the ivory lace straps leave Julian’s glistening hole open and exposed. “Don’t need words for this, alpha,” he purrs, going down onto his elbows and pushing his hips up and back. </p><p>In a second, Luke crosses to the bed, fumbling with his zipper. The next second finds him sinking into Jules’ tight, wet hole as they both groan. Julian’s head drops to his hands, pushing his hips back to meet Luke’s thrust, to make sure Luke is as deep as he can be. Luke smooths over the straps that criss-cross Jules’ back, finding leverage to roll his hips and thrust deeper. </p><p>“So wet- just for me-” Luke gasps, fucking Jules with every last bit of energy he can muster. </p><p>“Just for you.” Julian turns his head, looking back at Luke, his face twisted with pleasure. “Since- since I walked into that gym. Wanted to drop to my knees right there for you, let everyone see my alpha fuck me.” </p><p>The words ‘my alpha’ make Luke’s hips work faster, his knot already catching at Jules’ rim. </p><p>“You drive me crazy. Make me feel like I’m in heat all the time, Luke.” </p><p>Luke growls, dropping down, weighing Jules’ body with his own and nuzzling against Julian’s neck as he continues to thrust. “You drive me crazy, too. Like I’m in rut. Like nothing in the world matters except being inside you.” </p><p>“Yes- fuck- knot me, <em> please-”  </em></p><p>Luke’s knot catches on Jules’ rim, expanding in Jules’ hole, stretching him wide and making it impossible for anything to escape. Luke muffles his shout in Julian’s neck as he pours into his omega, burst after burst coming out of him, enough that there’s no way Julian could be anything but well bred. He slides a hand around Julian’s body and tugs on his cock until the omega comes, again, maybe, it’s hard to tell, the way Julian’s squeezing around his knot. </p><p>After a few minutes, he moves them to their sides, wrapping his arms around Jules and holding him closely. His breath is almost back to normal when he whispers, “It’s so intense, every time,” against Julian’s skin. </p><p>Julian hums in agreement, his hand catching Luke’s at his hip and threading their fingers together. “It’s never been like this for me, with anyone.” </p><p>Luke presses his lips to the tender skin below Julian’s ear. “And how was your new client?” </p><p>Julian laughs, snuggling in closer to Luke. “He was adequate. First meeting, you know how that goes.” </p><p>“Oh gods,” Luke groans, remembering the ‘adequate’ sex they’d had that first time. He tries to feel jealousy, but it doesn’t come, not after the amazing night he’d just had with his omega - even without the sex, the dinner he’d had with Julian and Ethan… it’s perfect. It’s what he’s never had, and what he never wants to lose. </p><p>Julian squeezes their fingers together. “It’s going to happen, Luke.” </p><p>Luke blinks, wondering if Julian had somehow read his mind. “Hmm?” </p><p>“There’s going to be a day, probably soon, where whatever I did with my client that day was exhausting - going into omegaspace is, even when done correctly, especially when done correctly, you know that. And I’m not going to want to have sex again when I come home, and you’re going to need to be able to deal with that. <em> We’re </em> going to need to be able to deal with that, when it happens.” </p><p><em> You don’t mind getting hurt? </em> Ethan’s question from earlier suddenly comes back to him. </p><p>
  <em> I train so I don’t get hurt. </em>
</p><p>Luke presses a kiss to Julian’s cheek, hugging his omega from behind. “I’m glad you said something now, so I can prepare myself for it.” </p><p>He feels Jules relax against him again, and that’s worth everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms<br/>11. Nipple Play<br/>12. Rimming<br/>13. Heat Sex<br/>14. Somnophilia<br/>15. Massage<br/>16. Suspension<br/>17. 69<br/>18. Lingerie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Pregnancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke and Jules get big news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See end notes for spoilery tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Alice</strong>: Come see me when you get here today</p><p>It’s not an alarming text from Alice by any means; they often have a lot to talk about, from the other omegas here at the academy to Jules’ own clients to the latest legislation attempting to regulate their sex work, so Julian isn’t worried. </p><p>At least, he’s not worried until the pensive look on Alice’s face doesn’t lift when he lets himself in her office that afternoon. “What’s wrong?” he asks as he settles down in one of the comfortable guest seats across from her.</p><p>Alice sets the paper file she’d been perusing down. “How’s the new client?” </p><p>“Cade’s doing fine. Nothing atypical in his responses so far. I think he’s going to do well with his training.” </p><p>“What has Luke’s response been?”</p><p>Julian frowns, sitting up a little straighter. “Did...Luke try something? To interact with Cade or something like that?” </p><p>“Do you think he might?” Alice looks over her glasses at him, feeling more like his mother than his peer. </p><p>“What’s with the third degree?”</p><p>“You mean, what’s with the standard exit interview I do with both parties when one of my omegas starts dating one of our clients? The questions <em> you </em> helped me develop to make sure our omegas would be protected?” </p><p>Julian blinks. He...had genuinely forgotten, which isn’t like him at all. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-” </p><p>“-Remember?” Alice hums. “Has that been happening recently?” </p><p>“What, being forgetful? I mean, I’m under a little stress, yeah, you know how new relationships are-” Jules blushes, looking down and picking an imaginary piece of lint off of his linen pants. </p><p>“Being forgetful, maybe sex drive kicked up a little, reacting to your alpha’s scent more, gotten a little light headed?”</p><p>“That’s- that’s ridiculous, Alice, you know I’m on birth control.” Julian’s mind reels, trying to explain away the symptoms of male omega pregnancy with anything else. </p><p>Alice softens, pushing the file she’d been looking at toward him. “It’s your latest exam, the one you got before your first session with your new client.” </p><p>Julian pulls the file toward him, scanning the list of testing until he comes to the small “positive” for pregnancy. “How’d we miss this? Why wasn’t my file flagged before- Oh, gods-” </p><p>Nerves - Julian refuses to allow that it’s anything else - make him feel sick to his stomach, and he presses there, confused. He shares a look with Alice, and she comes around, sitting down beside him and rubbing over his shoulders. “Birth control fails, sometimes. We know that. We fought for your right to go back to the doctor and ask for an abortion if you want it. I’ll be by your side, no matter what you choose, always.” </p><p>She links their fingers together and Jules focuses down on them, their interlocking digits. “I- I need to talk to Luke.” </p><p>Alice frowns, squeezing his fingers. “I don’t care what he has to say, he can’t force you to carry it to term.” </p><p>“He wouldn’t. He’s not- he’s not Kingsley.” Julian looks up to meet her eyes. “Alice, you’ve been here for me, every step of the way. Trust me when I tell you, he’s not Kingsley.” He brings their hands up, brushes a kiss over her knuckles. “But thanks for looking out for me.” </p><p>“Are you...happy?”</p><p>Julian remembers waking up in Luke’s arms this morning. He can’t remember the last day Luke hadn’t spent the night. “Yeah, I- I am.” He laughs, a little, realizing it. “I really am. I’m not sure how he’ll feel about this, but-”</p><p>He runs his hand over the curve of his belly - it hadn’t been flat <em> before </em> Ethan, and certainly had not gotten that way since, but still, it feels new, the curve. He knows he’s not showing yet, but now that he knows there’s something <em> in </em> there, it’s...he shakes his head, nervous all over again. “Gods,” he mutters, leaning into Alice’s embrace. </p><p>“I’ll call your client, tell him you need to reschedule for tonight?” Alice asks softly. </p><p>Jules nods, giving her a hug. “Thanks, Al. I- Well- just, thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>He knows that Luke knows something’s up that night. Any thought of trying to hide it goes out the window the moment Luke wraps his arms around him while Jules is cleaning up their make-your-own tacos station. Ethan’s at the kitchen table, working on math, so it’s a bold move for Luke, who’s normally a little more hands off for the pre-teen’s sake. </p><p>“Why don’t you let me do that? Rest, try and feel better.” Luke’s five-o-clock shadow rubs against his cheek, soothing even in its roughness. </p><p>He’d told Luke he’d cancelled with his new client tonight because he hadn’t been feeling well, which isn’t necessarily untrue, but it’s enough of a falsehood that Jules feels guilty. “I’ve got it, really.” </p><p>“Many hands, light work.” Luke presses a kiss to his cheek and releases him to start working on clean up. </p><p>“Dad, I don’t get this problem.” </p><p>Julian turns away from the mess and back to his son, frowning as he tries to read the instructions in the math book. “I...don’t get this either…” </p><p>In a second, Luke is there, looking over Julian’s shoulder. Julian smiles a little as he moves out of the way. </p><p>“Oh yeah, okay, here’s how you do it.” Luke borrows Ethan’s pencil, showing him how to work the problem on a piece of scrap paper. He grins up at the both of them, obviously proud of himself. “This ‘new math’ stuff, it’s just how I figured out how to do math a long time ago. I didn’t have what you would call a traditional education, but as long as you get the right number in the end…” </p><p>“Thanks, Luke.” Ethan chews on his lip as he works through the next problem. </p><p>Luke looks so pleased with himself as he moves away to start bagging up the onions, cilantro, and cabbage, and Julian’s heart melts. </p><p>“You okay for a sec, E.T.? I need to talk to Luke in the living room for a little bit.” </p><p>Ethan waves him off, but Luke frowns, looking worried as Jules leads him away. He can’t help but feel worried himself. If Luke- if they don’t agree here, on this, he’s not sure what he’ll do. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Luke asks immediately when they’ve settled down on the couch.</p><p>Jules sits sideways, tucking his feet under him so he can make eye contact with Luke. “I- I got some news, today. I...gods, I don’t know how to say it except to say it.” </p><p>Luke clasps his hands between his legs, his worry obvious. “So say it.” </p><p>He seems to brace himself, meeting Jules’ eyes only a second longer before looking away. Unsure of what to do, or how to do it best, Jules scoots closer, prying Luke’s hands apart and bringing one of them to his stomach. The movement makes Luke look up in surprise, then down at his big alpha hand spreading over Jules’ belly, then back up at Jules’ eyes. Suddenly, understanding dawns, and he pales, looking back down at Julian’s stomach in something like panic. “You’re-”</p><p>“I’m pregnant, yeah. The, um, my birth control...failed, I guess.” </p><p>Luke’s hand hasn’t moved, radiating warmth over Jules’ stomach. He shifts, pressing, squeezing a little at Jules’ belly fat like he can feel the baby beneath. “Is it mine? No, actually, I don’t care. I don’t care if it’s mine, because it’s yours.” </p><p>Julian’s cheeks go hot, not that Luke’s wrong to wonder. Still, he can’t help feeling what he feels. “Of course it’s yours.” Sure, it’s not rational, and sure, it makes sense that Luke would ask, but… but.</p><p>Luke’s eyes are on his hand, on Jules’ belly, but they slowly slide up, finally meeting Julian’s with a growing sense of wonder and- and just a little bright, like Luke’s eyes are watering. Not enough to cry, but- “You...want this?” </p><p>Luke blinks, his lips creeping up in a smile. “Yeah, if- I mean. Whatever you want, of course.” </p><p>“Is it crazy that I want this, too? We haven’t even figured out how we work, yet. You haven’t- I mean, you live so far away, and this place is tiny, and I don’t know what this means for clients - is your alpha even going to be able to take that? I’m not going to stop working as long as it’s safe to do so, Luke, and-” </p><p>“Do we have to figure out every answer right now?” </p><p>It’s Julian’s turn to blink, because Luke looks so damn happy, he hates to bring reality into it. “The important ones, yeah, we should talk about it.” </p><p>But Luke nods, his look turning serious. “I’ve never, I mean, I’ve never had a pregnant omega before, so I’m not sure exactly how my alpha is going to react, but I can promise you that I will try very hard with all of the rationality I have to fight the baser instincts, okay?” He leans in, his hand still pressing against Julian’s stomach as he brushes a kiss lightly over Jules’ lips. “But I want this, with you. Never doubt that.” </p><p>“Gods, I want to keep it,” Julian lets out in a rush. The feeling has been pent up inside him all afternoon, and it feels like such a relief to finally find release. “I want- I want a baby with you, and a sibling for Ethan, and-” </p><p>He hides his face in embarrassment when he bursts into tears, and Luke pulls him into his lap, rubbing over his back and letting Jules bury his face in his neck, hiding. </p><p>“We’ll figure it out, baby, I promise.” </p><p>Luke’s low rumble moves through Julian’s body, soothing him just as much as the back rub does. </p><p>“Are you really pregnant, Dad?”</p><p>Jules stiffens, bringing his face out from hiding to blink at Ethan in the doorway to the kitchen. “Um, yeah. Yeah, I am. Is...I hope you’re okay with that.” </p><p>Ethan frowns a little. “On TV they say that pregnancy is dangerous.” </p><p>Jules leans back a little, and Luke readjusts them so Ethan can join them on the couch, wrapped up in Jules’ arms. “I’m going to do my very best to be as safe as I can, E.T., okay?” </p><p>“And you and I will look after your dad, too, make sure we do all the heavy lifting and everything around the house so he doesn’t have to worry.” </p><p>Ethan meets Luke’s eyes, then nods solemnly. “And when the baby is born, I’ll protect it.” </p><p>“Yeah, of course you will. And teach it all the cool skating moves.” Julian smiles, ruffling Ethan’s hair just to hear his son grumble. “I love you, dude. I promise. Always and forever, no matter what exciting new things come along.” </p><p>Ethan still looks a little suspicious, but he consents to the hug, even lets Luke ruffle his hair, too, before scampering off to finish his homework. Jules blows out a breath, leaning against Luke’s chest, then laughs a little when Luke ruffles his hair.</p><p>“How are you feeling, though?”</p><p>“Honestly, now that I know I’m pregnant it’s like...all of these things I was ignoring before, I can’t anymore.” </p><p>“Like what?” </p><p>Jules noses against Luke’s jawline. “Like how good you smell. Safe. Wanna stay by you all the time.” </p><p>Luke hums, letting him nuzzle. “Morning sickness?” </p><p>“Not yet, but it’s early. If testing wasn’t standard operating procedure, I’m sure I wouldn’t have known for a few weeks.” </p><p>“Well. I’m here. Or, well...we could try and find a bigger place, if you want.” </p><p>Jules sighs, the thought of moving making him tired already. “Table that for now. The baby can sleep in a shoe box at the foot of our bed, right?” </p><p>Luke snorts, pulling him in for a kiss. “I can’t- I think I’m still in denial, honestly.” </p><p>“Oh, just give it a few months. This little bean will be a very big reality.” </p><p>“Fuck.” </p><p>Except when Julian looks up to meet Luke’s eyes, his grin is almost as wide as the day Jules agreed to be his omega, and some of the anxiety settles in Jules’ breast. </p><p>“Yep, pretty much.” Jules laughs, pulling Luke in for a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tags added: Mpreg, Pregnancy, Discussion of Abortion</p><p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms<br/>11. Nipple Play<br/>12. Rimming<br/>13. Heat Sex<br/>14. Somnophilia<br/>15. Massage<br/>16. Suspension<br/>17. 69<br/>18. Lingerie<br/>19. Pregnancy - although they didn't do anything kinky with it (yet)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Edging, Body Worship, Gags</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes up right after the last chapter. Luke reacts to the pregnancy, then worships the fuck outta Jules.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Their play involves some escape play that may seem a little aggressive. </p><p>Tags added: Gags, body worship, edging, orgasm delay/denial</p><p>Spoilery tags in end notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke’s fingers are shaky as he places them on Julian’s slightly curved stomach. It’s soft still, of course, not showing at all yet, but he imagines the little cells multiplying themselves inside there, where Julian is keeping them warm and happy, and he has a hard time breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How had his alpha father felt when he’d found out Luke’s omega mother was pregnant with him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you,” he vows as he cradles Jules’ belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetheart.” Julian leans over, sweeping back Luke’s hair and brushing a kiss over his forehead like he does when he’s comforting Ethan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke gives a short little laugh, but it’s watery, and he realizes belatedly that his eyes have teared up again. Julian nuzzles against his cheek, kissing away a tear as it rolls over his skin. “Thank you for not freaking out on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that may be coming,” Luke responds honestly. “I- I know fuck all about being a father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do a pretty good job with Ethan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m-” Luke pauses, struggling to figure out how to explain what he feels, but knowing it’s important to communicate. “I’m just backup, though. Not- not half-responsible like I am for this one.” His fingers squeeze Julian’s stomach unconsciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how relieved I feel hearing that you want to be half-responsible? I haven’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> had that kind of support. You can’t fuck up worse than Kingsley. I should know, I trained you.” Julian’s lips lift up in a smile, warming Luke’s soul. “You’re ready to be my alpha, Luke, even if you don’t think so. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Jules’ confidence in him soothes him when it should be scary, someone else placing all of this in his lap. He takes a deep breath in and out with Jules’ hand on his chest, and he realizes exactly how happy he is to have all of this - this omega - in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls Julian closer, sliding their lips together as he runs his hand over Julian’s hip and back around his body to hug him tightly. “Tonight, once Ethan’s asleep, I am going to worship you,” he promises quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We better get it in now. When this one comes, we’ll be too tired to do anything but worship her sleep and feeding schedule.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules shrugs with a little smile. “I’ve always wanted one of each. I’m just trying to manifest it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one, hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Julian laughs, tipping his head back in that appealing full-throated sound. “You’re the one who’s never taken care of a baby. Don’t make too many future plans until you’ve figured the one out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke pulls him in for a kiss again, nipping at his lips. “Sure, but it’s not like my kink for knocking you up has gone away. Gods, talk about manifesting. Guess we both wanted it so much not even the meds could dismiss it. Want me to knock you up again tonight? Put another baby in there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s fascinating watching Jules’ pupils dilate, his soft brown eyes going black as his rubs his hardening cock against Luke’s. “If anyone can do it, sweetheart, it’d be you. Fuck.” He arches as Luke reaches down to cup his cock, feeling the hard column of it through the comfortable yoga pants Jules had put on when he’d gotten home. He can feel the heat radiating from Jules’ core, smell the slick starting to gather at Jules’ hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules grinds once on Luke’s hand, then bites his lip and stops. “Okay, we can’t. Ethan’s up for at least another two hours. But once he’s down, alpha, believe me, we’ll finish this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final kiss, he pushes himself off of Luke’s lap and sashays down the hallway to the bathroom, presumably to make himself more presentable in the presence of his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stifles a groan and readjusts himself, thinking of ice-cold showers and anything else that will help him do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s asleep?” Luke asks when Jules straddles him on the couch later, moving his laptop aside and cupping his face with the intent to kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So asleep, just like I’m going to be after my alpha fucks me long and hard and proves he can breed me again and again and again.” Jules practically devours Luke’s lip in a kiss, his tongue sweeping inside as if he can’t get enough of Luke’s, well, everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke is instantly hard again, running his hands down Jules’ back and squeezing his ass, grinding their hard cocks together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I can’t get enough of you, enough of your scent, enough of your touch. Should’ve known I was knocked up, just from that,” Jules manages, breathless, as he pulls away briefly from Luke’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke growls, gripping Jules’ ass tightly and lifting them up off the couch together. “You’re mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours,” Jules agrees. “Gods, yours, take me, alpha-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As quickly as possible when Jules is attacking everywhere he can reach with his teeth and lips - Luke’s neck, the sensitive skin under his ear, his ear lobe - Luke moves them to their bedroom and somehow manages even to lock the door behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tosses Jules - gently - down on the bed, capturing the omega’s wrists when Jules tries to reach up for him and pinning them down to the bed, too. “Uh uh. Told you earlier, I’m going to worship you. Do I need to tie you up to keep you from taking what I’m not ready to give you yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules’ eyes are all pupil as he absorbs this message. His lips curve just slightly. “If you can catch me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Luke understands his intention, Jules rolls away, crawling across the bed. With another growl, Luke pounces, pushing Jules down onto the mattress, grinding his cock against Jules’ raised ass. “Wasn’t that hard, omega.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules is panting, the scent of his desire rolling off him in waves. He softens beneath Luke, and Luke leans back to find the rope, when Jules escapes him again, crawling across the bed and crouching on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s heart is pounding wildly in his chest, his need to claim his mate roaring through his blood. Casually, he moves to the other side so that the mattress is between them, raising his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not falling for that like you did,” Jules says, his voice deeper with desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll come back to me.” He pulls off his shirt, watching as Jules admires his pecs, his abs. “You’re the one who’s desperate for me, you told me so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next off is his slacks and boxers, his hard cock bouncing against his body as he undresses. He’s rock hard, his desire threatening to claw up inside him even as Jules hesitates, unsure of his play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just think, all of this,” Luke strokes his cock once, squeezing at the head and groaning, “could be inside you right now, brat. Could be, but you’re being naughty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules’ eyes glaze over as he watches Luke stroke himself and he takes a step closer, around the bed, coming toward Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he’s within reaching distance, Luke makes a grab for him - again, gently, because even in his alpha haze he can’t forget that Jules’ body is now cradling </span>
  <em>
    <span>life - </span>
  </em>
  <span>and is able to pin his arms behind him. Julian’s chest is heaving but the fight seems to have gone out of him in his desperation to submit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I trust you, yet,” Luke growls, pushing Jules toward the bed. He strips his omega quickly, efficiently, though his fingers linger between Jules’ wet thighs, brushing over his soaked, heated entrance and pushing inside just to hear Jules whine. “On your knees, in position.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a moan, Jules drops to his knees, his arms outstretched toward the headboard. Luke takes a moment to admire him before he grabs a hank of silk rope from the bedstand drawer and starts knotting Jules’ wrists and arms up with the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caught you now.” Luke smiles as Jules fights against the ropes, testing their strength and finding it satisfactory. He’ll signal if he needs to stop, and a flick of his wrist in the opposite direction will get him out, but Jules just flexes his fingers and holds on tightly, sending a hot look at Luke over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sits beside him, brushing his fingers through his hair, then laughs when Jules nips at his fingers. “Hmm, maybe I should gag you, wild thing. You want that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Jules looks like he’s going to fight against it, his mouth hangs open, panting, a tell if there ever was one. No safeword comes as Luke pulls out a small ball gag - he really doesn’t want to be too rough - and adjusts the strap around Jules’ head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At my mercy, now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Luke plans to take advantage of that. “I meant what I said earlier, you know. I want to worship you, from top to bottom. But you had to go and be a brat about it, so I’m still going to worship you, but you sure as hell don’t get to come anytime soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules moans against the gag, a gush of slick wetting his thighs as he pushes his hips up to try and entice Luke’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, it would be so easy to sink into that hole and not look back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easy, yeah, but nowhere near as fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts there, though, pushing three fingers inside Jules’ slick hole and finger-fucking him until he’s straining, trying to get friction on his cock so he can explode. “Ah ah ah, not yet,” Luke murmurs, pulling his fingers out and sucking Jules’ juices off them, one by one as Jules watches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s drool dripping around the ball in his mouth, and Jules’ eyes are so, so hazy with omegaspace. Luke feels his own alpha roar inside him with satisfaction. “How long do you think you can hold onto the edge, baby? I bet I could play you like a fiddle for hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules groans, his fingers squeezing at the ropes as he moves his hips, trying to find Luke’s fingers to fuck again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so fun, teasing Jules. He brings him to the edge again with just one finger inside, barely moving as he watches Jules try to fuck him harder. Makes him work for it, then denies Jules’ body from that sweet release so that Jules strains, </span>
  <em>
    <span>strains</span>
  </em>
  <span> against the ropes, but never gives his signal. His eye lashes are spiky from unshed tears of frustration, but he never breaks eye contact with Luke, his gaze trusting even as he moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s own cock is diamond-hard, leaking precum all over his stomach, but he couldn’t care less about his own pleasure as he teases his omega’s body. Julian is a work of art, like a master ballet dancer as he writhes, trying to tempt Luke into sinking into his waiting hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Luke denies him his orgasm once again, he starts crying in earnest, tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes silently begging Luke for mercy, and that’s when Luke can’t resist anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He unsnaps the ball gag, massaging Jules’ jaw muscles even when he leans in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, alpha, please alpha, please alpha, pleeeease-” Jules is mumbling against him, totally lost in his own omegaspace world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, you beg so well.” Spreading Jules’ legs with his knees, he takes position, raises Jules’ hips, and sinks into his omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuuuuuck,” he groans as Jules sighs beneath him, quieting now that he’s getting what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules’ hole is a hot, wet vise around him, gripping at him, attempting to pull him into orgasm when he’s deep inside, where his cum will shoot and knock Jules up again and again and again. Where it’s already done so, a baby growing inside Jules that Luke put there, because his omega is so godsdamned irresistible and fertile, that no modern science could stand in their way, apparently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s barely anything before Jules squeals, coming in stripes over the bedspread, his fingers gripping the ropes and his hole gripping Luke’s cock. The reverberations of the orgasm seem to wash through Jules for minutes as Luke fucks into his hole, and the omega’s eyes roll up toward the back of his head before closing in bliss, his body sagging, just taking Luke’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride bursts through Luke’s chest, the knowledge that he brought his omega to this state, that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good alpha, that he can take care of his mate. With a grunt, his knot catches inside and he starts to cum. He doesn’t even think when he sinks his teeth into Jules’ neck, exactly over the bonding mark Kingsley had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules shudders beneath him, squeezing around his knot like he’s coming again, which sends Luke over once more, too. He holds his omega close to him, nuzzling against his neck, pleasure reverberating through every part of his being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a few minutes to come back to himself, to untie Jules’ wrists and massage his arms, check for rope burns or any other marks he needs to take care of in aftercare as Jules floats in omegaspace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart beats double when he comes across the perfect bite mark on Jules’ neck, the little spots of blood that had welled up already scabbing over. Dual feelings of panic and pride overtake him. Panic, because they hadn’t talked about it beforehand, and he’s not sure how Jules will feel about the bonding mark - certainly the last alpha who’d bonded with him hadn’t deserved this amazing omega. Pride, because, he thinks, as he slips his hand down to Jules’ stomach, he’s not backing down on his promise. He’s not leaving. Not leaving their little one, not leaving Julian, not leaving Ethan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Julian doesn’t want the bonding mark, he’s not leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ll...deal with it somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls over a bottle of water, coaxes Julian into drinking some when he starts to stir. It takes most of the length of Luke’s knot for Julian to come back from omegaspace, sated and tired and happy. Luke hates to break that, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he has to, to give Jules a fair shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eases out of Jules, giving him a quick hug and a ‘be right back’ before returning with a warm washcloth to clean them both off. Jules looks up at him, watching him with loving eyes, and Luke tries to memorize that look, just in case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He uses another washcloth to dab at the bite, and Julian stirs, his face registering a brief pain before curiosity, and he reaches up, moving the cloth away. His fingers brush over the bite mark overlaying the scar from his disastrous first bonding, and Luke tenses for his reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, I’m sorry,” Luke gushes out, unable to stop himself. “It doesn’t have to mean anything, I won’t hold you to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules chews his bottom lip, looking nervous. “Did- did you mean it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke turns away, climbing out of the bed to take the wet washcloths to the hamper. While he’s there, he grabs sleeping clothes for them and gives himself a second to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- yes, I meant it. I mean it when I say I’m not leaving...if you want me to stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke busies himself grabbing lounge pants for the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, look at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Luke braces himself and turns back. Julian’s pulled the covers up over his legs, but he’s leaning against the pillows, smiling as he rubs lotion over his arms. Luke winces. “I’m sorry, I should have done that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian smiles at him, patting the bed beside him. “Except you’re getting me my comfy pajamas right now. No reason we can’t multi-task aftercare together. Come wrap me up, alpha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules doesn’t...seem mad, or sad, or disappointed. He still looks satisfied, happy. Luke approaches the bed, pulling his pants on before slipping in beside Julian. When he goes to pull the shirt - one of Luke’s baggy junk shirts that happens to hug Julian’s curves deliciously - that Jules likes to sleep in over his head, though, Jules pulls him in for a kiss instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, because I know you’ll let me go if I want to. You aren’t- you aren’t going to treat me like Kingsley did. I- I just hope you’ll forgive me for not offering it back right away.” Jules pulls the shirt over his head, giving Luke a short break to think of what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay with that,” he finally says, even though a part of him is hurting. The majority of him is happy that his omega, the other father of his unborn child, is accepting him when he’d never thought he’d be worthy. “I’ll be ready if you want to, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian shifts his hips to pull up his lounge pants, and Luke helps him with the final motion, settling the waistband under the curve of his stomach how he likes. He cups Jules’ belly while his hands are there, as Julian moves closer to be cuddled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was really, really good tonight, Luke. Every part of it, the edging, the escape play, the bite. All of it. Thank you, alpha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s heart thumps hard in his chest as the alpha inside him purrs in contentment. He has his omega in his arms, his omega’s son is safe under their roof, and their baby safe in his omega’s body. He lets the rightness of the feeling sink into him, and take him into sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tags also added: Bonding, Mating Bites</p><p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms<br/>11. Nipple Play<br/>12. Rimming<br/>13. Heat Sex<br/>14. Somnophilia<br/>15. Massage<br/>16. Suspension<br/>17. 69<br/>18. Lingerie<br/>19. Pregnancy - although they didn't do anything kinky with it (yet)<br/>20. Edging<br/>21. Body Worship<br/>22. Gags</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Masturbations/Toys/Exhibitionism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is kind of disjointed and would probably have been edited differently if I wasn't trying to write this on the go, so hopefully it's okay. </p><p>Jules reacts to the bonding bite. </p><p>Tags added: Masturbation, Exhibitionism, Sex Toys, Anal Plug</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Like the baby is somehow aware that they know about them now, morning sickness shows up a few days later. Jules hates the feeling, his stomach lurching about mid-morning when Ethan’s at school and Luke is at the office. He loses his breakfast in the toilet, then leans back against the cool bathtub, groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the shaky feeling goes away, and he pulls himself up to take a shower. By the time he’s done, he’s feeling energized again, and he smiles at his reflection in the mirror when he wipes the condensation away. The bruise on his neck where his fresh bonding bite is draws his eye, and he brings his hand up to brush over it. It brings him a little jolt of pleasure, sweeping out any vestiges of sleep and morning sickness away, making his hole ache with need a little in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley’s bite had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> done that, given him that soothing, pleasurable feeling of rightness when he pressed on it. Honestly, Jules had kind of thought that whole thing was a myth, despite all the research scientists have done on the bonding mark. A truly good bond, a love bond, can bring amazing benefits to the bondmates. An old evolutionary benefit that got lost to time, swept aside by tradition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>body</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows Luke is his mate, even if he’s hesitating about giving Luke a bite back. Because, Jules thinks, it doesn’t matter if it comes down to biology, his brain, his consent, his feelings still matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s very close to making the decision, but he’s still guarded. Marking comes easier to alphas; their alpha brain compels them to mark their territory, after all, no matter how modern they are. Biologically, the omega biting back matters less, which makes Jules feel like it’s all the more important to be sure when he gives it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke makes him feel safe, and loved, and...perhaps most importantly, given his history, like he’s worthwhile. All the things Kingsley hadn’t made him feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carries the feeling with him to work. His new alpha trainee is coming along nicely, and it won’t be a hardship to spend the afternoon with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, you have my permission to do that forever.” Jules melts in Luke’s arms that evening, being greeted home with a kiss in the kitchen. Luke’s hands are massaging gently over his back, and the length of the day catches up to Jules. The client had been fine; he’s learning a lot, but Jules hadn’t reached omegaspace with him, and his hole still ached with a need for his alpha he’d felt since that morning, touching his bond scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke glances over to the living room alcove, where Ethan’s playing video games while he waits for dinner. “Later.” But he doesn’t stop, sweeping Julian up in another kiss until a timer starts going off somewhere. “Lasagna?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I might be able to eat the whole pan. E.T., time for dinner!” Jules grabs plates and starts setting the table, pulling Ethan in for a quick kiss through his hair when he begins helping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a white lasagna Jules and Luke put together last weekend, and Jules savors the first cheesy, spinachy, chickeny bite. He’s really coming to cherish time in the kitchen with his alpha as they prep meals or clean or help Ethan with his homework. Or, he thinks as he reaches out under the table with his foot and crosses his ankle with Luke’s, for family dinner time. A few months from now, who knows what chaos their new little one will bring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he’s quiet - he’s tired, after all, but he also loves sitting back and letting Luke and Ethan interact. They’re still feeling each other out, the preteen stepping closer and closer to presenting as an alpha, Jules is sure. He would never, ever say that omegas can’t raise children on their own, but it’s been really nice, having a positive alpha influence in Ethan’s life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ethan and I’ll take care of the dishes, okay, baby?” Luke says when Jules sits back in his chair, sated, resting his hand over his stomach. “You look tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules blinks, realizing he’d almost fallen asleep right there at the table, spacing out about Ethan and Luke and his own life. “I am going to take you up on that offer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stands, brushing his fingers through Julian’s hair. “Why don’t you go to bed early? We’ve got this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being tired, Julian’s body feels restless, his hole achingly empty despite him not being in heat. “I think I might take a bath, first. Thanks, guys.” He gives Luke a quick kiss and Ethan a hug on his way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums to himself as he gets the bath water to the right temperature and starts filling the tub, pouring in a couple of scoops of scented bath salts. Ever since he’d touched his bonding mark this morning, he hasn’t felt satisfied. He’d even received a very nice blowjob from his client, but his body is still vibrating with need. Now he slides his clothes off, running his hands over his skin, letting the steam from the bath brush over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Has he lost the ability to be pleasured by anyone but Luke? While it doesn’t necessarily mean he has to stop training his clients, it does take some of the fun out of it if it’s true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling a little to himself, he wraps up in his bathrobe and slips out of the bathroom to grab something from his bedroom. Grabbing it quickly and quietly, he makes his way back to the bath before Ethan or Luke can notice the rather distinct toy in his hand. He doesn’t want to scar his kid for life, so he puts his phone up on the counter and turns up his music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slips into the water, humming again at the warmth as it slides over his skin and soothes muscles aching a little from his activities with his client. He lets himself relax into it at first, just letting himself float in the scented water. Closing his eyes, he smooths his hand down his chest, his stomach, lower yet. His fingers wrap around his cock, giving it a lazy tug before moving on, across his perineum and to his hole. It feels warm to the touch, moist in a different way than the water he’s in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifts his hips, letting out a small breath when his fingers slip deeper inside, gliding over his prostate. “Mmmmfuuuck,” he mumbles, pressing at it lazily, feeling pleasure coil inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is what he’d been itching for, to be filled, and in a clinical part of his brain, he can make it make sense - his bonding mark making him crave penetration even though he’s already knocked up. Good to know, when it comes to his clients. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, though, he relaxes even more than he had already, his head resting on the cold lip of the bathtub as his fingers stretch inside him. Pushing away the sound of the music, all he hears is the water lapping against the edge of the tub and his own quickening breaths as he fingers himself. The sound of his own pleasure is almost enough to make him come, but he pauses, holding off, letting his fingers slip out. Instead, he reaches for the toy he’d grabbed earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s an old favorite, a smooth blue silicone plug with a thick bulb - not like a knot or anything, but still nice and thick. He grabs a little waterproof lube and preps the plug, then slides down to hold his hole open and slick it up. The sigh he lets out when he works the plug into himself is louder, closer to a moan that he has to muffle against the porcelain tub despite the music he’d put on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thick bulb slides right over his prostate, making his stomach swoop with pleasure. He rocks it there, the water jostling as his hips move to fuck against the plug. With his free hand, he grips at the edge of the tub enough to keep himself from drowning, working himself right up to the edge before stopping again, just like Luke had done with him the other night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bites down on his lower lip, his cock rock hard as it bobs between his legs, forgotten as he concentrates on the plug. Waves of pleasure move through him, not cresting yet, just lapping at the edge of orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s at the top of a crest, trying to decide if he’ll go for it this time, when there’s a soft knock on the door, followed by Luke’s low voice identifying himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Jules manages, his voice breathy with desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Luke about two seconds to see through the water and size up the situation, his eyes going dark and intent. “Just wanted to check on you, make sure you were okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t retreat, though. Instead, he steps inside the bathroom and shuts the door behind him, sliding the lock with a small metallic </span>
  <em>
    <span>shick</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Jules can barely hear above the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Jules manages, his hand resting at the base of the plug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian thinks Luke is going to join him, but instead he sits down on the toilet lid, crossing his arms over his chest and watching Jules in the bath. “Color, if I stay and watch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules shivers despite the warmth of the water. “Green.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke seems to settle himself down, then, spreading his legs so Jules can see the bulge of his growing cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft moan, Jules pushes the plug inside himself again, rocking it right against his prostate and shooting pleasure through his limbs. He watches as Luke strokes himself through his slacks, almost idly, as he tips his head and takes in every part of Jules. It makes him want to arch and preen for his alpha, show off, show how good he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He readjusts so that he can rock himself on the plug more, his hips tempting his alpha as they roll. It’s the dark appreciation in Luke’s eyes that sends Jules over for a final time, his hole squeezing at the bulb of the plug, his cock shooting off in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just came untouched?” Luke says, pressing hard on his cock even though it’s still locked away behind cloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathless still, Jules nods. He pushes the plug all the way inside so that just the flare rests at his opening, then starts to work his way out of the water. “Oh gods-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His limbs are weak from coming, sapped of their strength by the hot water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you.” Luke is there immediately, helping him out of the tub, leaning him against the counter and handing him his towel as he takes care of the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules is truly spent, the orgasm making the rest of the day catch up with him. He dabs at his skin, then doesn’t protest at all when Luke wraps him in his robe and lifts him up to take him to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so hot, you’re a menace,” Luke murmurs in his ear as he helps him get dressed for bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules lets out a little giggle, then a snort, then blushes. “Oops, yep, super hot now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs, too, nuzzling against Jules’ neck and sucking a little at his bonding mark. The move makes his hole pang, squeezing around the plug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s going to take some getting used to,” he mumbles, making Luke pull back and look at him quizzically. So he explains, or he attempts to, anyway, how the bonding mark makes him crave penetration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think I might have to do some combo of plugs and cages until I get used to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke blinks. “No one- no one has ever told me that’s a side effect of the bite, I’m so sorry-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not exactly something people would talk about, is it? But now I know, and I can pass my knowledge onto my clients, help them care for their omegas all the better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. Still, I don’t like the idea that…” Luke trails off, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I just need your cock in me all the time?” Jules laughs, pulling Luke in for a kiss. “And most alphas would be roaring about asserting their dominance right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes Luke smile again. “I’ll help you figure it out, okay? We’ll make sure you don’t feel uncomfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules’ lips ghost over Luke’s neck, nipping slightly. “What do you think will happen when I bite you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...you want to bite me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice Luke uses is small, almost a kid’s. Not from fear of the act, but from fear of rejection. Jules vows not to use it against Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m seriously considering it, yes. Almost there with my decision. Thank you for the space you’ve given me.” He brushes his lips over Luke’s again. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looks so pleased, Jules can’t stop himself from kissing him again and again, from pulling him down to the bed and making out with him until his eyelids are too heavy to keep open. He’s fairly sure he falls asleep like that, his forehead tucked against Luke’s, their noses brushing together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms<br/>11. Nipple Play<br/>12. Rimming<br/>13. Heat Sex<br/>14. Somnophilia<br/>15. Massage<br/>16. Suspension<br/>17. 69<br/>18. Lingerie<br/>19. Pregnancy - although they didn't do anything kinky with it (yet)<br/>20. Edging<br/>21. Body Worship<br/>22. Gags<br/>23. Masturbation<br/>24. Toys<br/>25. Exhibitionism</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Blow Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke wants Julian and Ethan to meet his father figure, Michael. After all, they have news for him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’d like us to make a stop before we head to the office.” Luke slides his eyes over to the passenger seat, to Jules, then up to the rearview mirror to gauge Ethan’s reaction in the backseat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules squirms, whether because he’s nervous about meeting Michael, or because he’s rocking against the plug, Luke’s not sure. It’s been their habit for about a week now for Jules only to be able to fall asleep with Luke buried deep inside him; he cockwarms Luke for as long as Luke wants it, until Luke pulls out and slips the plug in instead, locking a load of cum inside Jules and keeping him filled. Despite how routine it’s become, Luke can’t imagine finding his omega anything but mind-numbingly hot, so he’s happy to provide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, Luke,” he murmurs, giving the alpha a small smile before he rests his hand on his belly. He’s only just showing - no one who didn’t know Jules’ body backwards and forwards like Luke would even notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that he has an omega, pregnant enough to show, and he hasn’t shared him with his adoptive father yet...it’s been sitting less and less right with Luke until he’d finally brought it up a few days ago. He’d somehow thought Jules wouldn’t be comfortable meeting Michael, and yeah, Jules is nervous, but he’d rolled his eyes at Luke’s worry and lifted his lips in a smirk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me decide what I will and won’t be comfortable with, Luke. You’ll never know unless you ask.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah. Communication, still super important, and still fucking hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why he’s making this stop now. He pulls up in front of a small house with a for sale sign in the front yard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Jules asks. In the backseat, Ethan looks up from his Switch and out the window curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This... is a house I thought you might like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian looks back at him sharply, eyebrow raised, and Luke raises his hands defensively. “Not making any decisions for us. I’ve just been looking for something that would suit our needs and keep Ethan in the same school district. I promise I wasn’t planning to, like, buy a house without consulting you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That mollifies Jules, his face softening. “Thanks.” He reaches out, taking one of Luke’s hands and sliding their fingers together. “It took everything I had to get us the apartment, so...I might be a little defensive about moving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for telling me.” Luke raises their hands and brushes a kiss over Julian’s knuckles, laughing out loud when Ethan makes a gagging sound in the backseat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a seller’s market right now, but I can afford to be competitive. Don’t feel like you need to settle for this one. It’s just the first that has come up on the market that would fit us. All of us.” He looks at Jules’ belly, feeling himself soften, too. Gods, he can't wait to hold their baby. And gods, he’s scared shitless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s check it out.” Julian slides out of the car and Luke walks around, preparing to introduce everyone to the realtor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Julian, Ethan, it’s so nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about both of you, all good, I promise.” Michael extends his hand, gives both Julian and Ethan warm handshakes. He takes one look at how Luke’s arm is protectively curled around Julian’s waist and grins at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can say the same. Thank you for everything you’ve done to help Luke get to this point.” Julian’s voice is soft and warm, too, and it’s like fireworks go off in Luke’s body. He’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous, but already he thinks this is going to go well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he did more of the raising himself, but I was happy to support him where I could. And Ethan, looks like your arm is all healed up? Are you and Luke going to keep training in the gym downstairs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan nods eagerly, though he’s still shy. Given his past experience with alpha father figures, Luke doesn’t blame him, just reaches over to ruffle his hair kindly. “E.T.’s going to be quite the boxer, I think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boxing skater,” Ethan says with determination, and Jules grins at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, kiddo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re done with lunch and strolling in the park while Ethan plays around, when Julian squeezes Luke’s hand and meets his eyes, giving him a little nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the signal that means Jules is feeling comfortable telling Michael about the baby. He gives a nod back, then waits for Michael to finish up his anecdote about something Luke had done years ago that tickles Julian into pleased laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael, I- Julian and I have some news,” Luke manages when the laughter dies down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A question to ask, more like.” Julian turns toward Michael, playing up the demure omega that he can be, sometimes. “We were wondering if you might...like to be thought of as a grandfather for Ethan. Obviously Ethan will get to choose what he wants to think of you as, but if you’re receptive...or not...it would be good to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s a little surprised, but he doesn’t mess the protective curl of Julian’s hand around his own stomach, and then it makes sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael looks surprised as well, then pleased. “I’d be honored. Truly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules relaxes beside him, give Michael a small nod. “Thank you. I’m hoping...you’ll be honored about this one, too?” He strokes over his stomach, drawing Michael’s eyes down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They widen in surprise, then pop back up to look first at Julian’s face, and then Luke’s. Luke nods. “Jules is pregnant with my child. He’s my mate.” ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>And we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t come out, but he feels like it’s implied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules tilts his neck, pulling at the scarf he’d tied there to show Michael the scar. Michael blinks at the two of them, then breaks into a large grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Luke, you never do anything slowly. Welcome to the family, Jules.” Michael pulls his omega in for a hug, brushing a quick kiss over his cheek. When he’s done, he makes eye contact with Jules. “I am happy to be the grandfather of your children, Jules.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian tears up, squeezing Michael back, hard, before retreating into Luke’s arms. Luke reels him in and brushes a kiss through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, much later, Luke has his fingers buried in that hair as Julian expertly swallows around his cock. He cries out, then cuts it off in a strangled sound so as not to disturb poor Ethan the next room over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian pulls off, a line of spit connecting his lips to Luke’s cock. “Maybe we should put ‘bedrooms don’t share walls’ on our list of wants for the new house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke wants to laugh, wants to groan at how fucked Julian’s voice is from the blow job. It’s all low and sexy and Luke wants nothing more than to sink back into Julian’s wet heat. “Come here,” he says gruffly, and Julian pulls back with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look like you can last much longer, alpha,” Julian teases as he works his way up Luke’s body. He rolls his hips, brushing their cocks together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two can play at that game, though, so Luke reaches down, gets a hand around the both of them, and starts to stroke hard just to watch Jules lose his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long, the omega writhing under Luke’s touch, rolling his hips so their cocks spear together. “Inside me, inside me, I need it inside me, Luke-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grunt he muffles against Jules’ neck, he rolls them in the bed, pressing Julian’s body to the mattress. He pushes Jules’ legs up, opening him up wide, his entrance wet and red with need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that. So fucking ready for me. Always fucking ready for me. Want my cock in you all the time, don’t you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules whimpers, straining against his hold, trying to push his hips up to entice Luke into fucking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And oh, oh it works. Luke can’t resist the heady smell of his mate’s desire. In another roll of his hips, he’s sinking in deep, pushing Jules’ legs back up his body. Jules’ gasp turns into a moan as he reaches back to grab the headboard and meet Luke’s every thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time he fucks Jules, it’s just better and better. What’ll be like in twenty years? Gods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules is chanting his name, and Luke kisses him, drowns his cries, swallows them down as he fucks him deep and steady. Jules apparently likes it, throwing his arms around Luke’s neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Soon their tongues are fucking around each other just like their bodies are wrapped together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules doesn’t stop kissing him when Luke’s knot starts to catch on his rim, just groans against his lips as it pulls so pleasantly. And then Jules muffles his shout when Luke comes deep inside him, like he could get him pregnant again, gods, he wants to get him pregnant again, keep him barefoot and pregnant forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Jules, belly round, a baby held to his chest for milk, it hits Luke like a ton of bricks and he comes again, a tiny round that shoots up into Jules’ already ripening womb. He pulls back, wants to apologize for the perverted thoughts even though Jules doesn’t know about them, but Jules just drags him down again, can’t seem to get enough of his kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their bodies slowly relax toward sleep, but still Jules stays entwined with him, their lips pressed together. It’s more a comfort now than Jules seeking anything more sexual again. He squeezes down on Luke’s knot rhythmically, and just keeps kissing him until Luke realizes he’s passed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Luke readjusts their bodies so he’s not lying on top of his omega. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just knowing that he can make his mate so happy fills Luke with this incandescent glow, one he’s never felt before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that on his mind and Jules’ cheek resting against his, he drifts off, his cock still buried deep in the omega’s body. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms<br/>11. Nipple Play<br/>12. Rimming<br/>13. Heat Sex<br/>14. Somnophilia<br/>15. Massage<br/>16. Suspension<br/>17. 69<br/>18. Lingerie<br/>19. Pregnancy - although they didn't do anything kinky with it (yet)<br/>20. Edging<br/>21. Body Worship<br/>22. Gags<br/>23. Masturbation<br/>24. Toys<br/>25. Exhibitionism<br/>26. Blow Jobs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Face-sitting, underwear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Jules' pregnancy progresses, he loses confidence in himself. </p><p>CW: Jules' abusive ex is brought up several times, and also Jules feels very self-conscious about his size and weight and uses weight-phobic language against himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck-” Jules gasps, gripping the headboard more tightly. Luke’s extremely talented tongue spears inside him, licking at his rim, swallowing down his slick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not quite sure how long Luke has had him in the position, straddling Luke’s face while he goes to town, but he does know he stopped counting orgasms after three. Luke’s hands squeeze at his thighs, spreading his legs even farther to give the alpha better access. Julian also doesn’t know how Luke is breathing, but he hasn’t passed out yet, so he tries to push it from his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans forward, his head resting against the headboard as he gasps out a sob of pleasure. It’s so easy with Luke to just slip into omegaspace, into this place where he knows he’s loved, and cherished, and protected. Knows that his alpha will always take care of him, take care of his children, he thinks as he absently rubs a hand over his belly. He chokes on another sob as he comes again, and then he’s tapping out, giving Luke his stop signal because he can’t find his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s gentle, so gentle as he lays Jules down on the mattress and checks him over. When he sees Jules crying, he just wraps his arms around Julian’s body and holds him close, petting over Julian’s hair and murmuring quiet words of comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules sobs into his neck, burrowing himself in where Luke’s scent is the deepest, the most comforting. The emotions that he holds tightly in check every day always rise to the surface when Luke takes him to omegaspace, so neither of them are freaked out by it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so loved,” Luke whispers, stroking over his back now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Jules’ breath hitches, and Luke shushes him, letting him know he understands without Jules needing to talk, but Jules </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. “I know,” he finally manages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke chuckles, the rumble low in his chest, and it sets Jules off, too, making him give a watery laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hormones,” Jules sobs, even as he laughs, even as Luke holds him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love your hormones. Love you, toe to tip.” Luke’s fingers sweep forward, over his growing belly. He’s so, so gentle, and Jules just wants to melt into a puddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucks his head under Luke’s chin, and something - how safe he feels in this moment of aftercare, maybe - compels him to whisper, “This is so different from last time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s hands pause for the slightest of moments before resuming their stroking. “Mm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His noise of inquiry isn't pushy, and Jules doesn't want to talk about it, not really. He can't stand when Kingsley forces his way into this space. So he just nuzzles in and feigns sleep until it's not fake anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jules sweeps into Alice’s office with more energy than he truly feels. At six months, some might say he’s glowing, but he feels a bit more like he’s been raked over the coals. He greets his friend before nudging the two guest chairs so they’re facing each other. Now as he settles into one chair, he can put his feet up on the other, giving some relief to his swollen legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind, I just need a bit of a break.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice waves it off, coming around her desk to perch at the edge of it, looking sympathetic. “How are things going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say this was a lot easier with a 19-year-old body. God.” He groans, leaning his head back on the chair and letting his eyes close. “I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea what I’m going to do with my client today, I don’t even want Luke to touch me right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushes, though, thinking of the session of face-sitting a few weeks ago. He’s probably too big now, too clumsy to accomplish that feat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice sighs, walking over to a side table and pouring them two glasses of lemon water. She brings them over and hands one to Jules, who accepts it gratefully. “There’s no easy way to say this, Julian.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules pauses mid-sip, lowering the glass and raising an eyebrow. “What’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your client called me, asked to be transferred.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules takes a deep breath in, blows it out, gives himself time to think past the hurt feeling. “Right, we knew this would happen eventually. No harm, no foul.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphas love the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> of getting their own mate pregnant, love the image of it in their brain, but it’s pretty much a turn off for them - and in some ways, a protection to the pregnant person - to see a person pregnant by another alpha. A certain communal protectiveness, yes, but wanting to have sex with an omega visibly pregnant with another alpha’s child? Honestly, given how much weight he’s gained, how gross and big he feels, Jules is surprised his client lasted this long. He’d sensed this coming from their last session. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doesn’t really make him feel better now, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll switch over to paperwork, help the newbies with their training - hands off, obviously - until I can’t anymore, like we talked about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice nods, looking a little relieved that Jules isn’t freaking out, and yeah, his hormones have been off the charts lately, so he doesn’t exactly blame her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, he’s been a single parent up to this point - he’s very good at spiraling completely inside of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I squeeze in?” Luke asks, stepping into the small bathroom they all share in the apartment as Jules brushes his teeth before bed. Ethan’s asleep, and Luke’s already stripped down to his sleep boxers. The A/C in the apartment building is on the fritz, and he’s uncomfortably hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules shuffles over, making a sound Luke can’t interpret behind the buzzing of his electric toothbrush, so Luke eyes his omega over, surprised several times over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing that surprises him is that Jules is wearing heavy sleep clothes - a long tunic that drapes over his belly, with long sleeves, and pants to boot. He can’t be comfortable given the stifling temperature of the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second thing that Luke notices is the varied reactions on Jules’ face before he turns away, his gaze flicking down. The first is embarrassment for some reason, then blatant interest as he eyes over Luke’s exposed body, which is doubly surprising considering Julian’s near-constant need to be filled had died down over a month ago, and they hadn’t done anything in a few weeks. Then the embarrassment floods back and Jules scoots himself closer to the wall to make even more room for Luke in the tiny bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s one of their last nights dealing with the place; they’d managed to find a home in this school zone that they all liked; still within walking distance of a skate park, too, and reasonable commutes for the both of them. Sometimes it amazes Luke exactly how perfectly everything seems to be slotting together for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there are bumps in the road, and his alpha hurts inside him at his mate’s obvious discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushes some of Jules’ sweaty curls away from his forehead, drawing the omega’s eyes up to him. “Do you think we could talk before bed tonight? It’s been a busy few days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian nods, looking like he’s on the verge of tears, and Luke knows he’s making a good decision, here. He leans over and brushes his lips over Jules’ forehead before getting his own teeth routine going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later finds them seated in the living room, opposite ends of the couch, in a way that feels so wrong to Luke’s alpha that he wants to protest. But if Julian’s not feeling like being touched right now, he’ll respect that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Jules’ hand creeps across the couch cushions, the other resting on his large belly, and Luke gladly accepts it, linking their fingers together. Just the small touch makes him feel better. He doesn’t really know what words to attempt, and so he just goes with his heart. “Things don’t seem okay right now, and I was hoping we could figure out why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, apparently, all it takes. Jules’ eyes start leaking and he brings up his hand to swipe the tears away. Notably, he keeps his fingers linked in Luke’s and uses his other hand, for which Luke is grateful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby, it’s going to be okay, whatever it is, I promise,” Luke murmurs, edging a little closer to Jules, then opening up his arms. Suddenly he has a lapful of omega and he hugs Jules to him as best he can around their child. He links his arms around Jules and squeezes him, resting their heads together as they rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I-” Julian sniffs, and Luke releases him only to grab the box of tissues from the side table. “I just- can’t stop thinking about last time-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chokes off in a sob, but Luke can draw a line easily enough. “About when you were carrying Ethan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were still under the control of that bastard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules nods against his neck, still sniffling. “I hadn’t- I mean, Ethan didn’t really seem real, you know? It wasn’t until I held him in my arms that I realized how much I needed to get away from Kingsley. I should have left earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left when you could, and that’s okay.” Luke holds Jules close, not sure if he’ll ever be able to let him go. “You mentioned this a few weeks ago, too. What it was like to be pregnant before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, the prompt seems to be enough. Jules takes a shaky breath, and then, thank the gods, begins to talk. “I’ve always been...curvy, even before Ethan. But when I get pregnant, I guess it just- I get so big.” Red flags of shame color Jules’ cheeks, and Luke hugs him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Kingsley liked to point that out, I take it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was never good enough for Kingsley, ever, but especially those last few months before Ethan was born, he was just...it was bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t have anyone, not even little Ethan yet to focus your love on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just...hard to remember I was pregnant when Kingsley was calling me fat all the time anyway. He was so disgusted by me.” Jules pulls back, his red-rimmed eyes meeting Luke’s. “And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re not Kingsley, I know, but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re growing our baby, which means your body is getting bigger to cushion them, and it’s bringing it all up to the surface. And your client. And- me, in the bathroom. I didn’t mean it, baby. It’s the tiny bathroom’s problem, not the people we were trying to fit inside it.” Luke strokes over Jules’ neck, over his mating bite. “But I’m sorry my words hurt, no matter what I meant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules gives him this grateful little smile before leaning in to brush a kiss over Luke’s lips. It takes Luke by surprise, but he melts into it when Jules wants to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into Luke’s mouth. They make out, just like that, for a moment, before Jules pulls back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think- I just think I might be extra-sensitive to it for the next few months.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll watch my words.” Luke nudges their noses together, then brings Jules in for another kiss. “Is there anything I can do to help you remember how drop-dead sexy I find you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules’ blush is fully back, but this time Luke can tell it’s from pleasure and not pain. He squirms a little on Luke’s lap, voice very quiet when he offers, “You could...keep saying things like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Pleasure rumbles through Luke, too, at his omega opening up to him like this. He feels worthy, as an alpha, worthy of this magnificent being on his lap. It fills him with a sort of heady pride. “My omega likes to hear how sexy they are, hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules nods eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does…” Luke walks his fingers up Jules’ thigh, hovering just by where Jules’ cock lies under his clothes. “Does my omega want more than that, or just words for now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules relaxes completely in his arms, recognition of the consent question in his eyes. There’s a pride there, too, one an omega trainer might give his former client. Jules’ fingers slide up Luke’s arm, then curl around the back of his neck. “I’d very much like my alpha to fuck me- no. To make slow, sweet love to me, all while telling me how sexy I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stands, lifting Jules into his arms. “Then that’s what we’ll do.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Never fear, we'll be back with that dirty-talking sex scene soon! Maybe not next Sunday because I'll be out of town, but after that!</p><p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms<br/>11. Nipple Play<br/>12. Rimming<br/>13. Heat Sex<br/>14. Somnophilia<br/>15. Massage<br/>16. Suspension<br/>17. 69<br/>18. Lingerie<br/>19. Pregnancy - although they didn't do anything kinky with it (yet)<br/>20. Edging<br/>21. Body Worship<br/>22. Gags<br/>23. Masturbation<br/>24. Toys<br/>25. Exhibitionism<br/>26. Blow Jobs<br/>27. Face-sitting<br/>28. Underwear</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Dirty Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sex scene that should've happened in the last chapter. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke is giving him says it all, really, though Jules’ heart flutters in preparation for the words to come. From the desire in Luke’s eyes, Julian’s never been more sure that he’s found his one true mate. No client, nor Kingsley- no one has ever looked at Jules the way Luke does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like he wants to worship at Jules’ feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a heady prospect, and Jules vows to never take it for granted. Or, at least, he's going to try his damnedest not to.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sets him down on the bed like he weighs nothing, kneeling beside him and leaning down to brush their lips together in a kiss. </span>
  <span>“You're magnificent, you know,” Luke murmurs, his hand stroking down Jules’ chest. “So goddamned sexy, I can't stand it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, please," Jules whispers, meeting Luke's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not Shakespeare," his alpha responds, "But I'll do my best." It's the sly little grin Luke gives him that really melts his heart though. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, this</span>
    <span> alpha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I demand odes to my lips right now." Jules laughs when Luke leans in and blows a raspberry on his chest. Already, he feels so much better. Silly, always, to hold back from Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not sure about an ode to your lips, though they are delicious." Luke tastes them, pressing a lingering kiss to Jules that makes the omega melt against the bed. "But a sonnet to your neck-" And he nuzzles there, his five-o-clock shadow scraping pleasantly- "Or maybe an elegy to your chest-" His hands sweep over Jules' nipples and Jules gasps because they've become sensitive as of late- "But actually, I think it has to be an epic to your ass." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke's arms wrap around him, sweeping down and grabbing to handfuls of cheek to pull Jules against him. His fingers slip between the cleft to where Jules is wet already for him, even as he laughs at his alpha's words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And maybe,” Luke says with great seriousness as he pulls back to meet Julian’s eyes, “a limerick to your hot little hole. There once was a man from Nantucket…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian snort-gasps, laughing harder while Luke’s fingers slip inside him. “Alpha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes, just like that, my cute little perfect omega. Give yourself over to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke's fingers nudge his prostate, and Jules shivers in his arms as pleasure spirals through him. It licks up inside him like flames, completely irresistible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So lovely.” Luke's eyes meet his as his fingers rub over Jules' prostate continuously, just fucking over Jules’ pleasure spot over and over again. Jules’ whole body feels like a live wire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, Luke…” Julian can stop himself from mumbling his alpha’s name over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here, baby. Right here with you, ready to give it to you slow and sweet.” </span>
  <span>Indeed, Luke’s cock is hard and hot against Jules’ thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way,” Julian requests, turning to his side, pulling a pillow down to rest his belly on so that he can be the most comfortable.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you.” Luke sidles up behind him, caressing over his thigh. “I mean it. Anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules looks back over his shoulder and gives Luke a smile. “You know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke hums, a low rumbling sound as he moves closer to Jules’ back. “That I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans over, taking Jules’ lips while he slides his knee between Jules’ thighs. Slowly, he maneuvers Julian's legs enough to start pressing his cock inside, and Julian has to take a moment, closing his eyes as he lets the delicious feeling of being filled wash through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches back, and Luke miraculously knows what he’s needing and finds his fingers, their hands joining over his hip. Jules’ breath hitches. He angles his head, letting Luke renew their mating bite by sucking hard on the skin there. It makes him cry out, and he has to react quickly to muffle the sound of it against his pillow so as not to disturb the rest of the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the kind of body alphas have gone to war over for centuries, you know.” Luke tightens his grip on Jules’ hip, thrusting deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but alphas are dumb.” Jules laughs, then gasps at the punishing swat Luke gives his ass. The pain licks through to pleasure and he moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alphas may be dumb, but we know a lovely, fertile body when we see it. You, my love, my mate, you were made for this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s deep voice in his ear is somehow the exact thing he needs to hear. In a moment of bliss he comes, his body filled with a blinding white light as pleasure swamps him. He can feel Luke join him, refraining from knotting Jules because it's been too uncomfortable lately. Still, the alpha pulses inside of him, and Jules cradles his mate within his body happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not until later, much later, when Luke has lovingly cleaned his body, that he gives Jules a sheepish grin. “I don't believe you were just made for alpha fucking and breeding, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules smiles, bringing his alpha in for a hug. “I know. But it's still hot when you say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Luke pushes the bangs away from Jules’ face, then places a chaste kiss on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the perfect thing for the moment, making Jules feel cherished and loved. Any lingering doubts he'd had left from Kingsley float away for the moment. They may come back later, but the nice thing is that now he and Luke know how to deal with it. He's not alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you're not,” Luke murmurs against his forehead, making Jules realize belatedly that he'd said it aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I'm not.” He repeats it to himself with confidence, snuggling into the arms of his mate. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms<br/>11. Nipple Play<br/>12. Rimming<br/>13. Heat Sex<br/>14. Somnophilia<br/>15. Massage<br/>16. Suspension<br/>17. 69<br/>18. Lingerie<br/>19. Pregnancy - although they didn't do anything kinky with it (yet)<br/>20. Edging<br/>21. Body Worship<br/>22. Gags<br/>23. Masturbation<br/>24. Toys<br/>25. Exhibitionism<br/>26. Blow Jobs<br/>27. Face-sitting<br/>28. Underwear<br/>29. Dirty Talk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Masturbation/Marking/Comeplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke, Jules and Ethan move into their new home. Luke and Jules need to mark the occasion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something incredibly satisfying about pulling off the sheets that smell of him and Luke one last time in this apartment, balling them up and stuffing them in a bag for the laundry machine at the new place. </p><p>Jules is perhaps most excited about the fact that the new house has a washer and dryer; Luke had been at the place overseeing their installation yesterday. It makes Jules sigh with contentment, rubbing a hand over his belly, realizing how much easier it’s going to be with this baby and not having to run to the apartment building laundry room every day practically. When Ethan had been young, it had been a nightmare. </p><p>His back twinges, his belly heavy today, and he grunts as he leans back up and presses a hand to the small of his back. A quick look at his phone tells him the movers are going to be here in less than an half an hour, so he hurries to the kitchen to see what progress Luke and Ethan have made. </p><p>Luke and Ethan are supposed to have been cleaning out the kitchen. Instead, he finds them sharing breakfast, the table littered with cereal boxes and a mostly-empty gallon of milk. His first reaction is that his heart melts to see his two men there, sharing a moment, obviously. The second reaction is a hurtful impatience that manifests itself in anger - and god, he’s really tired of his emotions shifting on a fucking dime. </p><p>Still, even though he recognizes the thought pattern, he can’t help but voice it. “What’s happening here? I need this room ready in twenty minutes!” </p><p>Both Luke and Ethan look up at him surprised, their mouths obviously full of cereal and milk. “We were,” Ethan mumbles around his food, which only pesters at Julian’s annoyance since he <em> knows </em> he raised his son better than that. </p><p>Luke at least has the grace to chew and swallow as he raises a placating hand. “We just figured we had all these boxes of mostly-eaten cereal, and we didn’t want to have to take them, but also we didn’t want to throw them away, so...cereal graveyards, you know, like when you mix all the sodas together at the gas station.” </p><p>Jules softens, because they both look so damn innocent, and also he <em> knows </em> he’s being irrational, it’s just hard to get over. “That sounds gross.” </p><p>Luke seems to know they’ve won him over, because he leans back, patting his leg for Jules to come sit. “Mine isn’t half bad. Granola, raisin bran, something chocolatey. E.T. went for the weird combo. How’s the Fruit Loops and Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Ethan?” </p><p>Ethan shrugs as Jules relents and comes to sit on Luke’s leg. “‘S’fine,” the preteen manages, shoveling in another spoon. </p><p>Jules <em> just </em> keeps from laughing, but it’s a near thing. Instead, he opens his own mouth for Luke to feed him a spoonful, and it is good, spicy and chocolatey and saturated just enough with milk. He hums, and Luke feeds him another spoonful, and all the feelings of frustration and impatience he’d felt at them earlier fade completely away. <em> We can do this, </em> he thinks. <em> It’s going to be okay.  </em></p><p>They’re just finishing up all the boxes of cereal when the movers knock on the door. Jules has been banned from lifting a finger, so he takes over direction as Ethan and Luke help box up the last of everything. There’s something sweet, though, at how Luke hovers nearby whenever Jules is giving directions to one of the alpha movers, like Jules is precious to him and must be protected at all costs. </p><p>Or maybe it’s not ‘like’ that at all, but <em> is </em> that. That’s how Luke makes him feel, anyway. Precious. </p><p>Still, Jules’ feet and back are killing him by the time the apartment has been cleared out, and he lets out a not-appropriate-outside-of-the-bedroom moan when Luke comes up behind him and starts massaging some of his knots. </p><p>“Shall we go... home? The new couch is already set up, so you could put your feet up, even take a little nap while Ethan and I tackle unpacking.” </p><p>At the moment, it sounds like heaven, and he nods, leaning more heavily into Luke’s arms. “Home is a good plan.” </p><p>Luke’s lips brush through his hair. “Home it is.” </p><p> </p><p>Ethan’s off setting up his room - he gets the attic, and is <em> ecstatic </em> to have a floor all to himself. Eventually, Luke wants to get water going up there too, maybe give Ethan his own little bathroom as he comes into teenagehood. His chest tightens with feeling at the thought of it, the thought of the future, of giving his stepson the best he can. </p><p>Luke finishes a box in the kitchen and starts breaking it down to take outside when he notices Jules is no longer napping on the living room couch. Curious, he goes off in search of his omega, and finds him, unsurprisingly, folding baby clothes in the nursery. Julian is silhouetted by the sunshine coming through the window, the curves of his body, especially his stomach, so lovely to Luke for all that they represent. </p><p>He can’t wait to give this child the best he can, too. </p><p>He must make a sound, because Jules looks up, his gaze softening as he sees Luke standing there. “Just wanted to get a start.” </p><p>The nesting instinct has been driving Jules crazy lately, so it makes sense. He hadn’t been able to do much at the old apartment, and all he’s wanted is to get here, to start getting this space ready. Luke’s been doing everything he can to get the moving process complete so that his omega can feel a little comfort. </p><p>Which is maybe why the thought doesn’t really sink in until now, here in this soft space with Jules looking so sweet folding up the tiniest clothing Luke has ever seen. </p><p>He makes a broken little noise, reaching up to wipe the emotion out of his eyes, but he’s been caught, and Jules steps over to squeeze his bicep, a look of concern on his face. </p><p>“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” </p><p>“It’s stupid, just-” Luke blinks the wetness away, reaching out to draw Jules into his arms. “Just, it’s my first, uh. First house.”</p><p>“First home,” Jules murmurs, wrapping his arms around him as best he can because of the baby belly. </p><p>“You...you get it.” It’s a relief, really, not having to explain it all. </p><p>“I do.” Jules draws him down, his hand soft on the nape of Luke’s neck as he angles up and sweeps their lips together. It’s so soft, and sweet, and exactly what Luke needs. </p><p>Exactly what Luke has always needed, back when he was fighting in the streets, and then fighting his way up the ranks at Hollis, Inc. Soft and sweet have never been the main descriptors of his life. </p><p>He’s so, so happy that that’s changed. </p><p>He deepens the kiss, just for a moment, just to feel Jules go even softer underneath him, then pulls back. “Let me help you get stuff set up.” </p><p>Jules sighs, licking his lips, looking wonderfully dazed. “Let’s, uh- let’s try and tackle the crib, see if our partnership can handle Ikea directions?” </p><p>“Oh gods,” Luke groans dramatically, before sweeping Jules back up for another quick kiss that drowns his laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t they say something like don’t move or have a baby within the first year of a relationship?” Jules collapses into their new king bed, groaning when all of his aches and pains make themselves known. </p><p>“Regrets?” Luke asks from the en suite bathroom, shirtless, his pj pants clinging to his hips just barely. </p><p>Jules raises an eyebrow, humming at the delicious sight even though his dick makes no move to agree. “Absolutely none.” </p><p>Luke grins at him before turning away to brush his teeth, and Jules settles into the new sheets more. He could probably fall asleep right now, without any pillow talk, except…</p><p>“Something’s not right,” he says after a moment when he senses Luke walking back into the room. </p><p>Luke pulls the covers back on his side of the bed and slips in beside Jules, snuggling close. “What’s that?” </p><p>“Give it a second, you’ll figure it out.” He opens his eyes just in time to see Luke rolling his, and he reaches out to tweak one of Luke’s nipples, cackling when Luke gives a playful protest. </p><p>There’s a brief tickling and pinching match, which Jules lets Luke win. As they settle in, though, Jules raises an eyebrow, and after a moment, Luke finally clues in, his nose twitching. “The bed doesn’t smell like us.” </p><p>“I mean sure, we wash the sheets all the time, but there’s been nothing like the smell of us together after my heat. This bed has no <em> history.” </em> </p><p>Luke props himself up on an elbow, looking over at Jules. “And how do you propose we fix that?” </p><p>It’s a valid question; Jules’ libido is still in the tank despite it no longer being a self-esteem issue. He’s just, mostly, so dang uncomfortable. But just because <em> he </em> doesn’t want to get off, doesn’t mean Luke can’t. </p><p>“You could come on me. Mark me all up, so we can smell like you and me.” </p><p>From Luke’s raised eyebrows, Jules knows he surprised him, so he gives a little shrug. “If you want.” </p><p>Given the way Luke’s pj pants are tenting, he doesn’t think <em> wanting </em> is going to be a problem. </p><p>“The things you say,” Luke growls before leaning over to kiss him. Jules gives his best back, feeling Luke’s hard cock pressing against his hip. </p><p>He reaches for the hem of his shirt, smiling when Luke gets the idea and helps him take it up and off. Luke’s hand sweeps over his belly, then up, squeezing at where his chest has gotten bigger in preparation for the baby. Luke’s been especially obsessed with his nipples lately and how sensitive they’ve gotten, which had led to a memorable occasion a few weeks ago when he’d gotten Jules off just by playing with them. Soon, he’ll be lactating, and he knows Luke is already obsessed with the sweet smell of his chest. </p><p>“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Jules requests when Luke takes himself out of his pants. </p><p>“I’m thinking...you’re the sexiest omega I’ve ever seen.” Luke’s hand sweeps over his cock, thumb rubbing at the head and spreading precum around. </p><p>“Gods, I miss your cock.” Jules’ hole remains stubbornly slick free, but he can remember the feel of Luke inside him, and it’s delicious enough for now. “Gods, your <em> knot.” </em> </p><p>Luke scoots in more closely, his cock rubbing over Jules’ stomach. “Soon enough. I’ll fuck you, knot you, get you pregnant all over again. Keep you this way, hungry for my knot.” </p><p>Jules hums, rumbling almost like a purr as Luke presses against him. He can feel Luke’s precum slicking up the side of his belly, and a bone-deep satisfaction fills him. This is right, this is perfect, this is what they needed. </p><p>“I’ll wear my skirts, and you can push them up at anytime and just slide right into me. Take me in the kitchen, in the living room, outside. Make this place ours, really.” </p><p>“Should I mount you out on the front lawn so all the alphas in the neighborhood know you’re satisfied?” </p><p>Jules’ toes curl at the thought of Luke pushing him down to all fours on the grass and taking him all animalistic-like, while everyone watches and envies him for getting plowed by the hottest cock around. </p><p>The fantasy must be just as good for Luke, because he’s shuttling his cock in his hand now, the head almost purple and glistening. Jules reaches up, sliding his fingers into Luke’s hair and pulling just a little, and that’s it, that’s what gets Luke to pop off, spilling all over Jules’ belly. </p><p>Jules sighs with happiness as Luke starts to slowly massage it into his skin. His hole is a little wet now, at the smell of his mate’s cum, but he doesn’t want to get off, not really. He’s supremely satisfied just by this, by watching Luke’s reverent eyes as he rubs the cum in circles around Jules’ belly. </p><p>It’s only when Luke is done, nestled against him, his hand on Jules’ belly, that Jules can smell the both of them together overwhelming the unfamiliar factory smell of the mattress and can fall asleep. </p><p><em> Now </em> it’s home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms<br/>11. Nipple Play<br/>12. Rimming<br/>13. Heat Sex<br/>14. Somnophilia<br/>15. Massage<br/>16. Suspension<br/>17. 69<br/>18. Lingerie<br/>19. Pregnancy - although they didn't do anything kinky with it (yet)<br/>20. Edging<br/>21. Body Worship<br/>22. Gags<br/>23. Masturbation<br/>24. Toys<br/>25. Exhibitionism<br/>26. Blow Jobs<br/>27. Face-sitting<br/>28. Underwear<br/>29. Dirty Talk<br/>30. Comeplay/Marking</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Public Sex, blow job, birth!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At the very end of his pregnancy, Jules and Luke go on a little date that leads to something bigger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello, love.” Luke sits down on the bed and presses a kiss to his mate’s sweaty brow. In all fairness, Jules looks miserable, a litany of complaints easily visible, including an ill-timed summer cold and swollen ankles. It doesn’t help that it’s the hottest week of the year so far, and Jules is stripped down to just a small pair of shorts and a tank with support for his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules makes a grumbling noise in response, leaning in to Luke’s touch and seeking comfort. “Tell me the countdown,” he sniffles, grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Baby does not make their appearance in the next forty-eight hours, we’ve got inducement scheduled for Wednesday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank the gods.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke quickly grabs a cool cloth from the en suite bathroom and uses it to give Jules a bit of a sponge bath, mopping at his brow and cooling down his neck. Jules sighs, letting his eyes close. “Thank you, alpha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what you said yesterday,” Luke teases, leaning in to kiss Jules. “Yesterday you asked why I let you get into this situation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly this was way easier when I was younger.” But Jules smiles up at him, and there’s no ill feeling either way. “Ethan settled in at Alice’s okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seemed to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I probably scared him away.” Jules sighs, rubbing over his face. He does look tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he just takes us as a walking advertisement for birth control, which can only be a good thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We used birth control!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll have that talk with him when his rut or heat shows up. Always condoms. Always.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules pouts out his lower lip. “But you’re not upset to be here in this situation now, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke makes a point to take one of Jules’ hands and link their fingers together. “I’m absolutely not upset. Fucking terrified of what our life is going to be like in forty-nine hours, but I could never be upset.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already a great dad, you’re going to be great for this one, too.” Jules leads their joined hands to his belly. Baby has impeccable timing, and kicks up against their fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, impeccable timing, or- “They’ve been kicking all day, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For at least the last three hours,” Jules confirms with a grimace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be out, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My little kick-boxer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let them kick your kidney for three hours and see how cute you find it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would if I could, baby, you know that.” Luke grins, massaging over Jules’ stomach like he can soothe the ache that way. “How can I help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules thinks for a moment, his omega looking up at him with those deep eyes. “I want...a mint chocolate chip milkshake. And to get out of the house for a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go down to the mall, hit the diner on the way and grab one to go, and walk around in the a/c for a little while?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re literally the best alpha ever. Help me up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.” Some inside part of Luke is now beaming at the fact that Jules looks slightly less miserable as he helps him off of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a date,” Jules murmurs, looking at himself in his dresser mirror. “Let me just wash my face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, they walk slowly through the mall, sharing the milkshake between them like a pair of courting teens from the ‘50s, or given the locale, maybe the ‘80s. Luke has his arm wrapped around Jules’ waist, careful with every step that his omega is safe, and also trying to soothe some of the soreness at his lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get more than one adoring look along the way from young omegas, and a few knowing ones from older omegas pushing strollers or watching after their own brood. Never in a million years did Luke think this would be for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods.” Jules tips his nose up into the air in a gesture Luke has seen a lot over the last nine months - he’s seeking out a sudden craving. “We have to get some cinnamon pretzel bites. Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it.” Luke steers them the correct direction, all the while wondering if this is how ancient alphas felt when they provided for their mates. All powerful and content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit on a bench and share the rest of the milkshake, the cinnamon pretzels. It’s a weird clash of tastes to Luke, but Jules munches happily. Eventually, though, when they’re out of food, they just sit, and Jules’ hand creeps over Luke’s thigh to find his. He squeezes their fingers together, getting Luke’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I just want you to know that...I was terrified, too. When Ethan was about to be born. I pretty much knew I was going to leave Kingsley at that point, but that wasn’t what scared me. It’s absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to bring a new life into the world, to have someone be entirely dependent on you for their well being. I feel like I dismissed your fear earlier, and I shouldn’t have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke blinks, then squeezes Jules’ hand back. “Thank you, thank you for saying that. I know it’s like, the most pedestrian thing to be scared of being a new father, but I just- I can’t help it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may be pedestrian because everyone feels it, but that doesn’t make it any less scary. I guess I’m not because I’ve done it before, and because I-” Jules looks up at him, smiling. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> this time is going to be better than the last.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sniffles a little, that summer cold still affecting him, but Luke can’t see anything beyond his blinding love for his mate. He leans in, cupping Jules’ cheek, and kisses him. It’s long, and thorough, and is probably more of a show than anyone wants to see in the mall, but it’s perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules’ cheeks are pleasantly flush when Luke finally pulls back, and not from the summer cold this time. He can faintly smell Jules’ slick and arches a brow. “Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Jules purrs, and Luke pulls them up off the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They take their time walking back to the car, because Luke will not endanger his mate’s life by going fast, but when they get in, Luke lets Jules pull him across the center console to make out some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules shifts in the seat, that smell of slick hitting Luke’s nose again as they make out. Luke pulls back, catching his breath. “What do you want to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jules whines. Fucking had become too uncomfortable, and Jules hasn’t smelled this turned on in weeks anyway. “Take care of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that,” Luke vows. “I will always do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules holds his eyes for a moment, smiling. “I appreciate that, really, I do, but also I need to come like, yesterday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs as he looks around the parking garage, then reaches across to lower Jules’ seat. “If we get arrested and you go into labor, you’re explaining it to all of our friends and family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules snorts, then gasps when Luke makes short work of the leggings and panties he’s wearing and takes his whole cock in his mouth. Jules’ fingers fly to Luke’s head, burying themselves in Luke’s hair as Luke explores his mate’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules smells so good this way, up close in a place he hasn’t wanted Luke in awhile. It makes Luke want to preen, that his mate wants him now, still, despite everything. He rolls his tongue around the head of Jules’ cock, sweeping away precum; he lets his fingers drift lower, too, though he doesn’t go for penetration right now. That has been pretty clearly on Jules’ ‘no’ list for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gods, your tongue-” Jules gasps, arching a little in the seat, thrusting his cock further in Luke’s mouth. Luke takes it happily, loves when Jules starts using his hair to guide him on his cock, because this dynamic has always worked well for them. They’re alpha and omega, but he’s always sought, will always seek Jules’ guidance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-” Jules’ thighs tighten under him, the dual warnings Luke gets before Jules is coming in his mouth. He swallows it all happily, licking around Jules’ cock to clean it before pulling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-” Jules says again, an alarmed look on his face before a new scent fills the cabin. “-I think my water just broke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taste of Jules’ cum is still on his tongue, but all of a sudden Luke feels like he can’t catch a breath. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Jules reaches out, running his fingers through Luke’s hair. “Take a moment, sweetheart, but then I need you to drive me to the hospital and all that fun stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jules’ calm voice, his steady fingers running through Luke’s locks help Luke get past the moment of panic. He pulls back, helping Jules clip his seat belt and covering him up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a race, remember, alpha, you can obey all the speed limits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” Luke’s fingers tighten on the wheel, but he slides a look over at his omega before pulling out of the space, and he’s able to relax again. “Well, here we go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The labor, apparently, is short as second children often are, but for Luke every excruciating contraction kills him. He does all he can, cradling Jules between his legs and letting the omega rest on his body when he can, use him as leverage when he needs. He feeds him ice chips and mops his brow. And then both suddenly and hours later, there’s a squalling infant in the room being placed on Jules’ belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, little one,” the omega breathes out, wrapping his arms around the newborn and bringing her to his chest. “She’s perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke can’t disagree. Her face is all scrunched up, and she hasn’t been wiped down yet, but even as he watches he can see her recognize her omega father. She turns toward him, quieting even as Jules’ tears start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s perfect,” he repeats, like he can’t quite believe it despite all his confidence going in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules’ breath hitches, and Luke hugs him from behind, pressing a kiss to his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke can feel Jules’ body tighten again, and the nurse takes their baby away to be cleaned up and weighed while Luke helps Jules through the contraction of the after birth. When that’s done, his omega collapses back into his body, and Luke is happy to cradle him there, bring him comfort. It seems like forever, but then the doctor is done with Jules and the baby is given back to them, bundled up against the chill of the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Jules passes her to Luke to hold for the first time, and Luke’s heart thuds in his chest. “Hi, honey,” he whispers, his own eyes getting watery. “I’m your papa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s uncanny, the tether he feels between himself and his daughter already. He knows without a doubt that he would give his life for her. And yes, he’s still worried, but with his omega here, he knows everything is going to be - if not okay, at least...normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a name you want me to put down? You don’t have to right away,” the nurse assures them, a clipboard in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules looks down at their baby, then up into his eyes, giving a little nod. They’d talked about it, yeah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrianna,” Jules answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrianna Hollis-Perez.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect! I’ll get the paperwork all filled out for her. Just ring the bell if you need anything, guys. Someone’ll be by in a little bit to check on omega and baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great,” Luke murmurs, fully not paying attention to the nurse anymore. He only has eyes for his daughter - maybe that’ll fade, someday. “You did it. You brought her into the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jules rests against Luke’s body, his head settling on Luke’s shoulder. “I think I’m going to take a nap now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke laughs a little, nestling Adrianna in the crook of his arm so he can hug around Jules’ shoulder and press a kiss to his head. “Sleep, my love. We’ll be here when you wake up.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>!!!! I did it! Well, I didn't quite hit the 50k goal of nano, but I got close, dang it. Maybe I'll come back and add a 3k+ smutty epilogue or something. </p><p>Thanks for coming on this adventure/experiment with me. What I've learned: I'm never doing something like this again, probably. :D I don't have the ability to pace correctly if I can't go back and readjust timelines to make everything work, so I'll definitely be mostly publishing works that have already been written from here on out. What this means is that you won't be getting weekly updates from me for awhile. Also, just as a reminder, you can email me at authormhabbott@gmail.com and learn how to receive weekly updates of my draft writing that way - I can't tell you here as per ao3 rules. </p><p>Like I said, thanks for coming on this journey with me! Hope it was enjoyable, if not my A writing. &lt;3 &lt;3 </p><p>Prompts used so far:<br/>1. Striptease (this one was more subtle, I'll admit)<br/>2. Deepthroating<br/>3. Chastity<br/>4. Voyeurism<br/>5. Bath/shower sex<br/>6. Begging<br/>7. Poly/Infidelity - not really either by definition but playing with both<br/>8. Bondage<br/>9. Praise kink<br/>10. Multiple orgasms<br/>11. Nipple Play<br/>12. Rimming<br/>13. Heat Sex<br/>14. Somnophilia<br/>15. Massage<br/>16. Suspension<br/>17. 69<br/>18. Lingerie<br/>19. Pregnancy - although they didn't do anything kinky with it (yet)<br/>20. Edging<br/>21. Body Worship<br/>22. Gags<br/>23. Masturbation<br/>24. Toys<br/>25. Exhibitionism<br/>26. Blow Jobs<br/>27. Face-sitting<br/>28. Underwear<br/>29. Dirty Talk<br/>30. Comeplay/Marking<br/>31. Public Sex</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you for taking a chance on an original work. </p><p>Also, please check out <a href="https://mhabbott.tumblr.com/">my blog </a> for more info about my other original works. If you feel like having a one-on-one conversation, drop me a line at authormhabbott@gmail.com!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>